Papa's Snowflake
by DeadRich18
Summary: Once, there was a lonely little princess who couldn't play with her sister without fear of hurting her. She wishes she could go somewhere where she wouldn't be a burden to anyone. One day, she finds a strange... thing in her bedroom. A doorway to another world. She steps through. And now, princess Elsa's life has changed completely.
1. Prologue

**I don't own Bioshock or Frozen. They belong to their respective companies.**

**This is my first fan-fiction, I hope you all like it!**

* * *

**Papa's Snowflake**

**Prologue: A Whole New World**

Princess Elsa was lonely.

It had been a month since the tragic incident involving her sister, Anna, but the memory of it was clearer than glass in her young mind. The image of her little sister's limp body falling into the snow and the sudden streak of white in her hair. If not for her father's quick thinking Elsa dreaded to think what might have become of her sister Anna.

Anna's recovery came at a price. All of her memories of Elsa's powers were altered so she would never know that Elsa held power over ice and snow. Elsa no longer saw or played with Anna as a result.

This didn't stop Anna from trying to coax Elsa out of her room.

Nearly every day, Anna would run up to Elsa's door, knock politely, and ask her to come out and play with her. She sometimes even sang to her about building a snowman. All these requests of spending time with each other were harshly rejected by Elsa.

She hated doing it but she knew she couldn't be near Anna as long as she had her powers. And Elsa highly doubted they would just go away one day.

Her parents did their best to help her through her new life of isolation. Her father had given her a pair of white gloves, thus allowing her to touch things and not have them start to frost over. She wore them all the time as a result. Her mother brought her many books for her to read so she might not go mad from boredom; Elsa appreciated this greatly.

But even with the gloves and the books, the little platinum haired princess could not deny her loneliness. She longed to play with her little sister, but knew she could very well hurt her again.

It was not just her sister she hurt. Shortly after the trolls healed Anna, her father had let go a majority of the castle staff and closed the castle gates to prevent anyone from knowing about her powers.

'_I wish I had never been born with theses stupid powers!' _Elsa thought bitterly as she looked down at her gloved hands. _'I should just leave. That way Papa can open the gates and everyone would be happy.' _This sad thought soon caused tears to form in the corners of her blue-ice eyes.

She then heard a strange noise coming from behind her. She looked over her shoulder and saw a peculiar sight. A large, gray…. thing, was hovering in the middle of her room.

To Elsa, the strange apparition roughly resembled a tear. It vibrated and buzzed impatiently, as if it was waiting for something.

Elsa curiosity got the better of her and the eight-year-old princess slowly walked towards the tear. Once she was close enough, Elsa saw something that caused her to gasp aloud in shock.

There were buildings _inside_ the tear.

Overcome by curiosity, Elsa reached her hand towards the tear. When it was inside she looked around to see if it had come out the other end, it didn't.

'_A Portal!' _she thought in awe. _'It's a portal to another land!'_

She suddenly realized this was an opportunity of immense proportion. She could leave, enter this tear and start a life there. She could no longer have to be a burden to her parents. They would be able to open up the gates again and re-hire the many servants they had let go because of her powers.

But most importantly, she could no longer be a threat to Anna.

Elsa knew that as long as she remained in the castle the gates would be closed and Anna would never be able to experience the outside world. As long as Elsa and her monstrous powers remained in Arendelle Anna would never be happy.

'_I have to leave.' _She thought sadly, _'if I stay, Anna will never get to have fun ever again.'_

Her young mind made up, the young princess closed her eyes in preparation to any kind of horror that might assault her sight and ran straight into the tear.

'_Goodbye Papa, Mama, Anna, I love you all.'_

And with that thought, Princess Elsa of Arendelle charged head first into the strange tear. But as soon as she went through, the portal/tear began to slowly shrink and fizzle away.

* * *

**Author's Note: So what do you guys think of the prologue? I will upload the first chapter as soon as I can, My computer doesn't have word so I've have to use the computers at my school to work on the story.**

**Please leave a comment about what you think and, but please no flames this is my first fic.**

**DeadRich18 Out!**


	2. Chapter 1: Atlantis

**I don't own Bioshock or Frozen. They belong to their respective companies**

**All right here you all go! The first real chapter of Papa's Snowflake, hope you all enjoy, I put a lot of effort into this chapter.**

* * *

**Papa's Snowflake**

**Chapter 1: Atlantis**

_(Elsa's POV)_

_BANG!_

Since her eyes had been closed Elsa had failed to see the giant glass window in front of her when she ran into the tear. Elsa fell backwards with a yelp of pain, which became a groan when she realized she had fallen onto the hard floor of the room she had entered. She rubbed the front of her head with her hand in an attempt to relieve the small headache her rash action had caused.

Once the pain had resided, Elsa opened her eyes and gasped in amazement at what she saw.

Elsa saw the same strange tower/buildings she saw from the tear. All of them glittering with lights and bright, moving signs. They were all huge, many times larger than any of the castle's towers. There were even some that were connected by strange glass tubes. But it was not the buildings or the lights that grabbed her attention.

The buildings were underwater. She was beneath the _SEA!_

'_Atlantis!' _she thought. _'I've traveled to the lost city of Atlantis!'_

One of the many books her mother had given her to read was about a magical city deep beneath the ocean, full of wonders and riches. The lost city of Atlantis.

And now Elsa was in this once thought mythical city, looking out into the ocean with a huge smile adorning her face.

She saw schools of fish, reefs, sharks, a giant blue whale and a menagerie of other deep-sea wonders she never knew existed. Elsa felt like she could look at this amazing sight for hours.

Then she realized the buzzing sound had stopped.

Elsa looked behind her to see the tear that she ran through, only to find that it had vanished.

Panic soon gripped the young girl as she realized the shortsightedness of her plan.

"No, no, no, no" she kept repeating to herself as ran to where it once was.

'_What have I done!?' _she thought franticly.

She had not left any indication that she had left, nor had she brought any supplies. Everyone must be worried sick. Her parents no doubt would have sent guards to scour the lands for her and poor Anna would probably be crying her eyes out.

But then she realized the worst thing. She was all alone in a mythical underwater city.

Elsa soon found herself terrified by this aspect, unaware of the ice forming underneath her feet gradually growing over the rest of the floor and walls as her feelings of anxiety grew. She fell down on her knees and began to cry as the full weight of her actions was brought down on her.

She had marooned herself in an underwater city with no way to return home.

She sat and cried into her hands as she laid on the ice covered floor for what felt like hours until she finally noticed she was causing ice to spread throughout the entire room.

A majority of the stone floor now resembled an ice-covered pond, and the massive window she had used to look out into the watery world outside was now covered in spiky frost patterns. The walls were experiencing a fate similar to the window as frost and ice slowly climbed up them to reach the ceiling above.

A quick gasp of shock escaped Elsa when she realized her powers had escaped her already meager control before she attempted to rectify her error.

Taking a deep breath, Elsa slowly began reciting one of the many phrases her parents and instilled upon her in hopes it would help her control the powers she wielded.

"Calm yourself. Control yourself." She repeated this phrase over and over as if the words themselves could thaw the ice.

Soon, Elsa was able to halt the ices advance and allowed herself a sigh of relief.

Now feeling sufficiently calm Elsa slowly rose from the floor and looked around at the room she had been crying in.

'_If I'm going to be trapped here,' _she thought with a small sniffle. _'I suppose I should take a look around my new home.'_

* * *

As Elsa walked out of the now frozen room, she took in the strange architecture of the building she was in. It was made almost solely with stone, with strange pillars adorning the sides of the rooms she passed and entered. The floor was covered with a large red rug similar to the ones inside her castle. Above her she noticed strange lights that seemed to be embedded in the stone, and were far brighter than candle lights.

Elsa then remembered how large the buildings outside were compared to the castle of Arendelle. She was still amazed how structures so tall could exist. They were each easily the size of a small mountain; she began to wonder how someone could create such gargantuan towers all while they were underwater.

'_Maybe they used magic to build them.'_

Yes. It all made sense now. The people of Atlantis must have undoubtedly built this massive city with magic. How else could they have built underwater? It would also explain the ceiling lights and glowing signs she saw: they were all without a-doubt magic spells cast by the denizens of this place.

Elsa's eyes suddenly widen with hope upon this thought. If these people used magic, maybe they could teach her how to control her own.

The very thought of being in control of her powers brought a hopeful smile to the princess's face; yes she could see it now.

They would teach her how to control the ice; she would be able to play with others without fear of hurting them, and she would no longer have to wear the gloves.

Her happy thoughts were brought to a halt when she heard a commotion coming from up ahead.

Wearily, Elsa slowly approached the source of the noise. It was coming from behind a door on the right side of the hall she was in. She slowly neared the door and very carefully, opened the door wide enough for to peek in.

She stifled a gasp at the sight before her.

A little girl, (about Elsa's own age) was being restrained by skinny looking man in a dirty white collared shirt and tan pants. The girl had brown hair tied into two little pigtails,(similar to how her sister wore them). She was also wearing a pink, sleeveless dress with puffs on the shoulders, as well as black shoes similar to the ones Elsa was wearing.

The man's face reminded Elsa of a mouse or rat. His ears were big and his eyes were beady. He had brown hair also, but his was short and parted down the middle.

He was holding the girl by her wrist as she struggled to try and free herself from his grasp.

The man was talking into something while the girl continued her struggle. He stopped talking for a second and shook the girl violently. "Quit squirming ya damn brat!" he yelled, before returning to talking into the strange device in his other hand.

"Sorry 'bout that, the girl's just nervous is all." He resumed, "so I'll drop her off at the orphanage in an hour or two." He paused, listening for a reply. "Uh huh, ok great, thanks for your help. You have nice night too." He put the device on a little stand and returned his attention to the girl desperately trying to free herself.

Elsa felt terrified for this little girl. She had to help her, so without thinking Elsa stomped her foot on the ground. This caused a sheet of ice to shoot out on the floor towards the rat-faced man. He suddenly lost his balance as slippery ice replaced the stone floor beneath his feet.

The man fell with a startled yell, still holding on to the girl's wrist. The girl was able to somehow keep her balance and prevent herself from falling down with the man.

She saw her chance at freedom and in act of desperation; the little girl bit the man's hand. Hard.

He instinctively let go of her wrist with a scream of pain as blood started to trickle out of his hand.

Elsa then ran up to the girl and grabbed her hand.

"Come on, we need to get out of here!" she told the girl. Obviously surprised and panicked by the series of events that taken place the little girl could only nod in silent agreement.

With the other girl in tow, Elsa made a break for the door.

_ZAP!_

Elsa screamed in pain and shock as electricity coursed through her small body. She fell down, convulsing from the electrocution that had so suddenly appeared.

The little girl was kneeling at her side, looking franticly for a way she could help her rescuer. But all she could do was watch as the pain slowly caused Elsa to lose conciseness.

Before she closed her eyes however, Elsa saw the rat-faced man. His face was red with rage and his beady little eyes bore into both of the girls. But Elsa was not paying attention to the man's face; she was looking at his bleeding hand.

It was covered in what looked like miniature lighting bolts.

'_I was right.' _She thought as darkness began to fill her eyes. _'They do have magic…'_

And with that Elsa's vision blacked out.

* * *

_(Eleanor Lamb's POV)_

Eleanor was confused and terrified by what was going on around her.

She had snuck away from Aunt Gracey to confront the man who she knew was responsible for her mummy being sent away. The man who was now using her mummy's private property to throw wild parties day and night. He had even taken all her money and was now wasting it on drugs, alcohol, and the kind of company children stay away from.

The man named Stanley Poole.

Eleanor's plan was simple; she would go up to Mr. Poole and tell him if he didn't stop being bad she would tell all her mummy's friends that he was the reason mummy was taken away.

She figured he would be so scared he would immediately stop his devious parties and hobbies and she wouldn't need to worry about him anymore.

What Eleanor failed to realize however, was that this plan only works on children.

Once she had told Stanley what she would do everything went south for Eleanor.

Stanley grabbed Eleanor's wrist so she wouldn't run away from him as he started talking with someone on the telephone about her.

Eleanor tried with all her might to get free but the lanky, little man had a firm grip on her and wouldn't let go.

Once he hung up the phone something startling happened.

He slipped and fell down.

Eleanor had been able to stay standing when he fell over, but he still had his hand around her tiny wrist. Too confused to see what had made him slip and desperate for escape, Eleanor bit down on Stanley's hand as hard as she could.

Shouting out in pain, Stanley released Eleanor to cradle is now bleeding hand.

Then a girl came running into the room. She looked about Eleanor's age and was wearing a long sleeved blue dress/coat. Her hair was a platinum color and her eyes were ice blue. Her skin seemed so pale it looked like snow.

She ran up to Eleanor and grabbed her with a glove-covered hand.

"Come on, we need to get out of here!" The pale girl said. Too panicked and confused to refuse, Eleanor simply nodded her head in agreement.

They were almost out the door when her savior let out a shriek of pain and surprise as a lighting bolt struck her.

Eleanor watched in horror as the girl began twitching sporadically before falling down onto the floor.

Eleanor rushed to her side. She tried to reach out and help her but electricity still danced around her convulsing body, causing Eleanor to retract her hand out of fear of sharing the same fate.

Eleanor was at a loss as to what she should do as she franticly cried out to the girl who had tried to save her.

"Come here!" a voice form behind shouted. Eleanor realized it was Stanley Poole but it was too late for her to run away as he once again took hold of her wrist.

"You're real lucky I don't kill kids, kid. Otherwise I'd a shot her instead." Stanley growled at Eleanor as terror began to seize her young body once more.

"Now, you two little urchins and I are gonna go on a little trip to Siren's Alley. Where your gonna spend the rest of your booger-pickin lives in an orphanage!" He practically yelled at her and the unconscious girl at his feet.

Grabbing the blonde haired girl, he began to drag Eleanor out of the room towards where the bathyspheres were docked. He paid little mind to the stares he got from several of the partygoers he passed on his way there.

Once they got in, the bathysphere took the journalist and his two young prisoners to the once proud artisan retreat known as Siren's Alley.

Eleanor had little time to admire the place, as she was dragged along by Poole towards the Little Sister's Orphanage that resided here.

They entered the building and walked up to the receptionist's desk in the center of the lobby.

The woman at the desk smiled at Poole and welcomed him. "Welcome sir, to the Little Sister's Orphanage. Are you the one who called us over the phone earlier?" She asked him, eyeing Eleanor and the girl dangling limply in his other arm.

"Yeah, that was me." He said, "I need you to take in these to girls for me, I just can't take care of them on my own anymore." He pleaded with fake despair clear in his voice.

The woman looked uncertain before responding. "Um, we thought you were dropping off one girl, not two."

He looked down at the girl in his right arm. "Oh," he began. "I-I found her on the way here. She was curled up in the streets asleep. I couldn't just leave her there, so I decided to take her here, so she'd be taken care of." He lied, putting on a face of pity as he looked down at the girl _he_ had electrocuted into unconsciousness.

Eleanor glared at the man for lying about what he was doing. She tried to speak out but before she could the two adults had already started talking again.

"While that is very kind of you sir, I'm afraid we only have enough to pay you for one of the girls since we thought you were only bringing one." She replied to his fabricated tale of good will. Glancing towards the platinum blonde girl with pity in her eyes.

Stanley looked annoyed by this turn of events but quickly hid it.

"Th- that's fine," he told her. "I'll just, uh, take the cash for the one I told you I'd bring and you can have this one," he indicated as he shrugged the arm holding the other girl, "free of charge."

"Very well sir." The woman then pushed a button on her desk and spoke into the intercom.

"James," her voice echoed through the halls of the orphanage. "James Bramby, please report to the lobby." She lifted her finger off the button and waited for the man she called to arrive.

They didn't wait long. Not even a minute after announcing it, a large, bald man entered from the hallway to left, his heavy footsteps heralding his approach.

"You called Margret?" He spoke with a harsh scratchy voice.

Margret nodded, "these two girls have just been admitted to our care." She told him, "Could be so kind as to take them and… introduce them to the rest of the staff?" She asked with a suspicious sounding tone.

James nodded his head, "no problem." He went up to Stanley and took the girls from him. He took Eleanor's free hand in his large, mutton sized fists and with other hand, brought the knocked out girl to his chest. Cradling her like an infant in his giant arms.

Eleanor was too tired to resist at this point and willfully followed the large man into the orphanage.

She could barely make out what Stanley Poole and the receptionist Margret were discussing as they moved further and further into the building.

Then, after what felt like hours of constant walking, they reached their unknown destination.

Eleanor looked around the room they had entered. Unlike the halls outside the room they now stood in, the walls were not covered in childish doodles. They were all clean and white.

But what soon caught her attention were the two tables in the middle of the room.

Both flanked by a man in a doctor outfit.

"Thank you James please place them on the tables." The man near the right table asked.

"Sure doc," was James' only reply as he placed the blonde girl on the left table and Eleanor on the right table.

Eleanor began struggling again but was quickly restrained by leather straps that were tied onto the table.

"Thank you James you can take your leave now." Said the same doctor as he made a little shooing motion with his hand.

James just looked at him for a second before walking away.

"Right then, time to get to work." He stated once James had left and the doors to the room closed.

Eleanor was scared. What were these people going to do to them? Was she going to die here? The confusion and despair caused by the day's events caused the 7-year old girl to cry in fear.

The doctor noticed this and as he and other one placed strange masks on both girls' faces he quietly reassured Eleanor.

"Shhh, shhh," he began, "do not worry little one. When you and your friend wake up everything will be all better." He told her as the anesthesia began to take its effect on the young girl.

Before she passed out, all she could see was a blurry, wriggling blob.

And then the little girl fell into darkness.

* * *

**And here you all go, chapter 1! This took me a while to write but I finally finished it. I now must start working on chapter 2 of Papa's Snowflake but it might be awhile before I can post it. Thank you all for your patience.**

**DeadRich18 out!**


	3. Chapter 2: Seen Through a Child's Eyes

**I don't own BioShock or Frozen they belong to their respective companies. I also do not own the character I brought in as a little cameo. He belongs to his creators at Valve.**

**Here you go guys Chapter 2! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Papa's Snowflake**

**Chapter 2: Seen through a Child's Eyes**

_(Elsa's POV)_

Elsa was sleeping.

The little girl was resting herself on a small but surprisingly comfortable bed and did not wish to end her slumber. But eventually, she found herself raising her tiny frame up out of the covers she had hidden under in her sleep. The platinum haired girl let out a tiny yawn as she rubbed the drowsiness from her eyes.

When she was done she opened her eyes and found herself in silent awe of the world around her.

The walls and floor of her small room were an icy blue color, and sliver tinted lights made everything shine like diamonds. The bed she was in had elegant patterns colored blue and the metal frame was shaped in the form of a snowflake. The small rug of her room was snow white and littered with several toys for her to play with. An elegant white door could be seen on the wall opposite of where the girl's bed lay.

The little girl couldn't help but smile at the beauty of the room she had awakened in.

"Pretty." She thought aloud, completely unaware of a deep haunting moan that accompanied her vocalized thought.

Shortly after stating her thought the door opened to reveal a handsome man dressed in a tuxedo suit complete with white dress shirt underneath and a red bowtie; his hands were covered by white dress gloves that went perfectly with his suit.

A short well-groomed beard covered the man's face and his brown eyes were hidden behind thick-framed spectacles. His brown hair was short and was connected to his beard by two side-burns on the side of his face.

When he saw her he gave her a brief look of shock before putting on a disarming smile.

"I see you've woken up," he said with a calm baritone voice. "My name is doctor Freemen, can you tell what your name is little girl?"

He seemed very polite and nice so Elsa didn't see the harm in telling him.

"Elsa," she told him.

Doctor Freemen continued to smile as he nodded his head at the information.

"That's a very pretty name," he commented causing Elsa to smile brightly from his simple compliment.

"Thank you," she replied.

Elsa then noticed something behind the doctor's legs. Curious to what it was, she craned her neck to the side in an attempt to get a better look. Freemen noticed her action and looked behind him, still wearing his calm smile.

"It's alright," he told whatever was behind him. "Come out and say hello Eleanor."

Elsa watched as a little girl, (about her age) stepped out from behind the doctor's legs. She was wearing a beautiful white dress (almost identical to the blue dress she had woken up in), but that was it. Her hair was brown and had been tied into two little pigtails behind her shoulders. But what caught Elsa's attention were her eyes.

They were completely yellow and had a magnificent glow to them that she couldn't help but find pretty. It made her wonder if her own eyes glowed as beautifully as this girl's eyes.

Her thoughts about her eyes were interrupted when Doctor Freemen spoke again.

"Elsa," he said. "I would like you to meet Eleanor, your sister."

Elsa was utterly shocked by his simple statement. But it stunned her only for a moment. Before she knew what she was doing Elsa rushed off the bed and embraced Eleanor in a big hug.

Without hesitation, Eleanor returned her newly dubbed sister's hug with equal enthusiasm.

They let go of each other after about 10 seconds, but still held each other's hands as they smiled brightly at each other.

"Hello Eleanor I'm Elsa," Elsa quickly introduced. "We are going to have so much fun together!" She predicted with a squeal of delight before bouncing up and down with excitement from the mere thoughts of what she and her sister would experience together.

Eleanor followed Elsa's lead and started bouncing with her. Equally if not more so excited by the same thoughts.

Their attention was brought back to the doctor when he made a coughing sound to bring their focus back to him.

"I'm sure you two will have a fabulous time together," he said, still wearing the same smile he came in with. "But before you can do anything you two need to go to class," he told them garnering confused stares form the little girls.

"Class?" They asked simultaneously. Both had let go of the other's hands and turned their full attention to Doctor Freemen.

He nodded in acknowledgment to their question. "Yes class," he confirmed. "It's where you will learn how to be a good girl."

This caused both siblings eyes to light up.

"I want to be a good girl!" Eleanor cried out in excitement.

"Me too, me too!" Elsa proclaimed bouncing up and down.

"Then follow me, I'll take you to where class is being held." Doctor Freemen answered as he began walking out the door with the excited girls in tow.

Eleanor began to run ahead of the doctor in her desire to get there as soon as possible, but Elsa quickly grabbed her arm to halt her sprint.

"We need to stay with Doctor Freemen Eleanor, or we might get lost." Elsa explained to her sister who gave a small huff of annoyance at having to wait, but other then that did as her sister had instructed.

As the trio walked through the beautiful hallway, Elsa turned her attention to the many portraits lining the walls.

They were all framed and all of them had an illustration of a little girl holding a strange needle. Some of them had her sitting next to people who were lying down. Others had her accompanied by a large man in a full body suit, wearing what (to Elsa) looked like a bizarre fish bowl. Another was of the girl looking up into a type of vent, and next to it was her climbing into the vent.

The portraits also had words above the pictures they depicted. _'Always stay close to a friend', 'Hidey hole', _and _'Good girls gather'. _Elsa didn't really understand what the pictures were trying to say, but she guessed they were important rules or guidelines that she would need to follow.

Eventually, the doctor led them to a beautifully crafted double door. The door itself was covered in an assortment of winter themed patterns from snowflakes to snowmen.

Before opening the door, Doctor Freemen looked back at the two girls with the calm half smile he'd worn since Elsa had met him.

"Now go on you two," he encouraged them. "Class is just about to start."

And with those words the two sisters rushed into the room, eager to learn how to be the best good girls they could be!

* * *

"_It's been two weeks since the girls, Elsa and Eleanor, began their training as little sisters and I must say I'm shocked by their progress. They listen to their instructors with complete focus and quickly grasped what they needed to do when they find a corpse full of ADAM. But what strikes me as odd is the bond they seem to share. During gathering test, Eleanor was no different than the other little sisters, running right towards the corpse without an ounce of caution. But when we tested Elsa, she would look around for anything suspicious, and when nothing presented itself she would approach the corpse slowly and cautiously like she knew she might be attacked. Even more interesting, instead of jabbing over and over again until she found a blood vessel like most little sisters; Elsa scrutinized the body thoroughly before finding a good area to extract the ADAM from. We put Elsa and Eleanor together for one of the tests, and noted that whenever Eleanor tried to run to the corpse Elsa would rein her in and they would both advance together. The possibilities of this behavior would be very beneficial for ADAM collection and the protector program. If we bond _two _little sisters with similar behavior to a protector it could reduce sister loses by a vast margin. I've talked to Alexander about applying my theory and while he was hesitant at first I was eventually able to persuade him to bond the two to one protector. We've already got the protector ready. Subject Delta, I believe was its designation."_

_Audio Diary of Doctor Gordon Freemen_

* * *

_(Elsa's POV)_

_Elsa was running for her young life._

_Earlier in the day, Doctor Freemen had brought Elsa and Eleanor with him into a strange room where another man was waiting for them. He introduced himself as Doctor Gilbert Alexander. He explained to the two girls that he was here to get them ready for a meeting with someone very important._

_This had naturally gotten the girls very curious towards the identity of the V.I.P they were going to meet. But instead of answering their questions to who the person was, Doctor Alexander simply told them they needed to get ready and motioned for them to lay down on the two beds in the rooms center._

_The two doctors then proceeded to place strange masks on Elsa and Eleanor's faces. Before either child could ask what the purpose of the masks they quickly became drowsy and fell asleep._

_And as quickly as she had fallen asleep, Elsa found herself waking up in what was quite possibly the scariest hallway her young altered mind had ever had the misfortune of seeing._

_Terrified and uncertain as to where she was Elsa began to venture down the nightmarish corridor. Her bare feet producing slapping like echoes that bounced throughout the abandoned hall._

_After what must have been hours of constant walking, Elsa finally reached the end of the hallway._

_Only for her to find a mysterious door at its end, curiosity gripped the usually cautious and careful girl as she reached for the doorknob and slowly turned it._

_Upon hearing the click that signaled it was open, Elsa slowly opened the door._

_Only for the little girl to immediately regretted her foolish decision._

_Elsa was horrified by the image that greeted her eyes. The pitch-black monster behind the door had its hunched back facing the girl and was making terrible flesh ripping noises. A terrified expression frozen on her face, Elsa slowly tried to back away from the beast in front of her. In her horrified stupor, she failed to notice the puddle that she inevitably stepped in._

SPLAT!

_The monster stopped its movements and quickly turned toward the offending sound, causing it to lock its gaze on Elsa._

_Elsa's blood ran ice cold now that she had a view of its face._

_The beast's face roughly resembled a person's, if the person had no nose, large soulless white eyes and a maw of razor sharp teeth covered in blood and gore._

_The shadow beast then turned its entire body towards the paralyzed girl, causing her to see what it had been so preoccupied with eating._

_Elsa screamed at what she saw._

_In the monster's large clawed hands was her sister Eleanor. Her stomach and throat had been ripped open viscously and her intestines were hanging out from her gore-covered body. Her eyes, once full of life and joy, were now gazing vacantly at her Elsa, completely empty._

_Excited by the child's scream, the monster let loose a terrifying shriek that caused Elsa's stunned mind to wake up and realized the immediate danger present to her._

_Her heart beating hard in her chest, and tears streaming down her pale face, Elsa ran for her little life._

_The monster quickly gave chase to the girl, dropping its previous meal unceremoniously onto the ground with a wet splat._

_Elsa dared not look behind her in fear of seeing what she knew was happening._

_The beast was closing in fast._

_Elsa then suddenly found herself tripping on some unknown force before falling face first onto the stone floor below. She turned around on the floor and once more regretted her decision._

_The beast was just second from catching her, and with no avenue of escape available to her Elsa did the one think she could._

_Raise her small arms over her head; close her eyes and scream for help as the beast made one final leap towards the doomed child._

…_. Only the beast never reached her._

_Confused, Elsa opened her eyes to see why the monster had not devoured her small body._

_The sight before Elsa left her breathless._

_A being, a giant man who seemed to be made of pure light had grabbed the monster by its throat and held it high in the air. The monster tried to claw and bite at the man but it couldn't find purchase. The man of light then lifted the monster higher into the air before bringing it smashing down onto the floor under it. The beast began mewling from the pain but was quickly silenced when the man brought what appeared to be a drill down onto its face._

_Elsa watched as the beast's body began to jerk and flinch sporadically in response to having its head crushed by the man of light._

_Then, seeming satisfied that the creature would not rise again he turned his attention to Elsa._

_Paralyzed with fear, Elsa simply lay there and stared as the man calmly approached the fallen child. Elsa could see the drill that he had used to slay the beast was covered in a black liquid that slowly dripped off it onto the floor below it. His footsteps echoed loudly with each step he took towards her._

_He finally stopped only a few feet from Elsa before he went down onto one knee and extended his left hand to the frightened girl._

_Elsa stared at the offered hand, and for some reason felt compelled to take it. The giant radiated a calm, protective feeling that was very unexplainably alluring to the little girl._

_Elsa slowly extended her hand to grasp his open palm. As her small hand was engulfed by his massive hand Elsa started to smile._

_Elsa suddenly felt at ease, her fear had left her and all she could feel was the strange protective feeling of love that came from the light comprised giant._

_Elsa was safe, she was happy she was…_

* * *

Awake.

Elsa realized she was lying down on the same bed she had been told to lie on by Doctor Alexander.

'_It's was all a dream?' _She thought confused.

Elsa then heard a little moan coming from her right. She looked over and saw her sister Eleanor had woken up too.

Elsa quickly hopped down from her bed and raced over to the one her sister had been sleeping on. Eleanor, still trying to wake up was unprepared for the sudden weight that crashed into her side and squeezed her tight while making mewling noises. It took her a few moments to notice how cold the mass was and that the mewling were cries of relief. Eleanor then looked over and recognized that the mass was in fact her sister Elsa.

Upon recognizing who was hugging her, Eleanor gladly returned the hug. After several minutes into the embrace the two children released their grip on each other.

"Elsa, why are you crying?" The younger girl asked, concern evident in her distorted young voice.

Elsa rubbed the tears in her eyes away with a quick sniffle.

"I had a bad dream," she began. "There was a big black-"

"Monster?" Eleanor finished for her.

Elsa's was open in shock and her eyes went wide when her sister finished her statement.

"Y-yes," she confirmed. "But how did you know about the monster?"

"I had the same dream." Eleanor told her. "Did the shiny giant save you from the monster too?"

Elsa could only nod at the question. This didn't make any sense to her. How could Eleanor have the same dream as Elsa did?

"Don't worry Elsa," a voice from behind them said. "The dream you both shared is there to tell us you are ready."

The girls quickly turned their heads around to see Gilbert Alexander looking down at them.

"Ready for what?" Elsa asked.

He smiled. "To meet a very important person."

The girls turned around again as they heard the doors behind them open to reveal something neither girl was expecting.

* * *

_(Delta POV)_

Subject Delta woke from his artificially induced sleep with an animalistic groan.

He felt… different, like he was connected to something. He didn't know what it was but it pulled at Delta, urging him to rise and follow wherever it led him.

Delta rose to his feet and set out to discover what this connection was pulling him towards.

He passed several people as he walked: doctors, nurses, and interns; even a janitor who quickly jumped out of Delta's way just in the nick of time. Delta eventually reached a pair of doors and could feel that whatever was pulling him was behind them. He walked up to the automated doors, which slid open to allow him entrance into the operating room.

Inside the room were three people. One was a small man with a little black toothbrush mustache and slightly thinning black hair (combed backwards), wearing a brown suit.

But Delta did not pay attention to him.

Delta was currently focused on the two little girls, sitting together on one of the operating tables that were staring at him.

Before he could do anything, the little brunette girl jumped down from the table, ran up to Delta and hugged his left leg.

"DADDY!" The girl exclaimed joyfully as she embraced Delta's leg, causing him to stagger slightly from the sudden action.

'_Daddy,' _Delta thought to himself. _'Yes that's right, I'm her father.'_ Delta placed his left hand on his daughter's head, slowly and lovingly rubbing it.

His daughter then lifted her head up, (causing Delta to remove his hand from her scalp) and looked right up at him.

She was so beautiful. Her smile was wide and full of little white teeth, the corners of her mouth formed adorable dimples; but what caught Delta's attention were her glowing golden eyes.

"P-papa?" a small, nervous voice brought Delta's attention away from the girl attached to his leg and the other child in the room.

She wore a dress similar in design, but different in color to his daughter's. While she had a white dress, this young girl's was blue. Her hair was different as well. Instead of the brown pigtails the girl on his leg had, the blue dressed girl's hair was an amazing platinum color and was tied up into a small bun behind her head.

But just like his golden-eyed daughter, Delta found his attention drawn to the girl's glowing eyes.

Her beautiful, _ice blue _eyes.

Before Delta could be lost in them however he realized what the girl had asked him.

'_Yes,' _he thought once more. _'She is my daughter too. They are both my daughters.'_

Her nervous stance alerted Delta to her uneasy towards the situation. So, Delta gently pried his golden-eyed daughter from his leg and and kneeled down onto the ground. He then opened his arms wide to the girl, inviting her to embrace him.

He did not have wait long for her response.

His platinum headed daughter rushed into Delta's arms and embraced her father.

"Papa." She whispered as tears of joy leaked from her eyes. Delta rubbed her back in efforts to calm his distressed daughter.

"Hey!" Another voice exclaimed. Delta and his blue-eyed daughter turned left to see his other daughter glaring at them with an adorable pout on her face.

"I want to hug Daddy too!" She proclaimed loudly.

Delta obliged, opening his arms to allow the other child to nuzzle up to his chest.

She wasted no time and practically teleported into his fatherly embrace.

With both children happily wrapped in his arms, Delta felt a new urge inside him. He wanted to protect these girls, to guard them, care for them, and make them happy.

'_I am their father,' _he thought to himself.

'_And I will not let __**anything **__harm my daughters.'_

* * *

**Author's Note: Annnnd done! This chapter was a lot of work so I hope you enjoy it. I'm kinda shocked that my fic already has over 130 views and 3 reviews. Thank you all for reading and as a reward I leave you with mental image of little Elsa, Eleanor and Delta doing that anime dance where they put their hands on their heads and make them flop like ears! I will start chapter 3 as soon as possible.**

**DeadRich18 out!**


	4. Chapter 3: Reunions

**I don't own BioShock or Frozen they both belong to their respective companies.**

**Here you go everyone chapter 3 hope you like it!**

**Also, if you're wondering why I use papa when refereeing to Delta it's because that's what Elsa called her father in the movie and this is being told from her perspective.**

* * *

**Papa's Snowflake**

**Chapter 3: Reunions**

_(Elsa's POV)_

Elsa was very happy.

Today was a special day for Elsa and Eleanor because today was the one-month anniversary of meeting papa.

The family of three had been to so many places since they were brought together and the two little sisters had gathered ADAM from many angels.

One place, called Dionysus Park was full of painting, statues and even had a merry-go-round in it. Elsa had loved the merry-go-round; it was really fun and the operator was so nice. He didn't even ask them to pay. She was even greeted by a shy little boy she passed as her papa took the two girls to a hidey-hole for naptime.

Ryan Amusements was another place Elsa and her sister had enjoyed. Like in Dionysus Park, when she asked to go on one of the rides the operator let all three of them on free of charge. Their papa had to sit in the middle of ride-car with Elsa and Eleanor flanking him. The _Journey to the Surface _ride was pretty scary, but every time Elsa and Eleanor screamed or cowered in fear, their papa would wrap them in his arms. Letting them know they were safe with him around.

They had a close call in Pauper's Drop though. While they were looking for angels Eleanor strayed further away from Elsa and papa then she should have. Elsa called out, telling her to come back. And as she skipped back to them an old woman came out of nowhere and tried to snatch up Eleanor!

Papa acted fast. He charged at the woman and punched her hard in her jaw. Elsa ran up to comfort her startled sister as their papa placed himself between his daughters and the old woman now lying on the ground.

The lady stared at Elsa and Eleanor with a hurt look of shock before glaring at their papa as she began rubbing her very sore and broken jaw before rising from her position on the ground and walking away.

Papa took the two girls to one of the hidey-holes that dotted Pauper's Drop almost immediately after the old woman had left.

Neither girl protested his decision.

But Elsa would not let that scary occurrence damped her joyful mood. This is because she was helping Eleanor make something very special in celebration of the day they met their papa.

During many of their ADAM gathering journeys, Eleanor would go off to collect bits and bobs for an unknown purpose. Cloth, string, toy stuffing, small pieces of glass and even an old corkscrew were just a few of the items little Eleanor had collected.

Curious, Elsa asked her one day after they had just finished harvesting an angel. Eleanor just cast a wary glance at their papa before whispering, _"Not in front of daddy!"_ before skipping back to their papa while humming a casual tune.

This got Elsa very suspicious. What was so important that Eleanor couldn't talk about it in front of papa? Later that day, after returning to one of the playrooms (safe areas) the hidey-holes led to, Elsa confronted her sister again about why she was gathering the discarded objects.

Eleanor quickly looked around the playroom eying the other girls playing around them before she grabbed Elsa's hand and brought her into a tea-house and told Elsa of her plan.

"I'm making a mini version of daddy!" She whispered to her sister with barely contained glee.

Eleanor went on to explain that it was to show papa how much she loved him for protecting them from the monsters who kept trying to steal Elsa and Eleanor's toys (the needle bottles) when they went out to find angels. But more than that, Eleanor reviled to Elsa that the next time they went out would be the one-month anniversary of meeting papa. Eleanor wanted to surprise their papa with the doll the next time they went out to play, but she was having some trouble putting on the finishing touches.

Elsa, proud of her sister's act of affection towards their papa gladly promised Eleanor she would help her finish her papa-doll.

The two spent hours gluing and sewing the final components onto the doll before they felt confident in mirroring their papa's likeness into the hand-made toy.

Eleanor was positively ecstatic at its completion. She picked up the doll and twirled around in place, giggling with glee all the while.

"It's perfect Elsa, thank you so much!" Eleanor stopped her spinning to run up to Elsa and embrace her in a huge hug. Elsa gladly returned the hug with a content smile on her face.

"Your welcome Eleanor." Elsa responded before ending the hug and looking into her sister's glowing yellow eyes. "But you don't need to thank me, you were the one who did most of the work. I just helped with the little parts."

Eleanor shook her head vigorously in denial to her sister's claim.

"Nu-uh," Eleanor countered. "If you hadn't helped me I could never have finished it in time!"

The two sisters argued that the other was the more prominent in making the doll for nearly 10 minutes before they realized that it was almost time to go play with papa. Grabbing their toys, the two sisters ran over to one of the playroom's hidey-holes and climbed in.

Elsa went in first, followed closely by Eleanor holding the doll in her free hand.

As they crawled through the pipe to meet up with papa Elsa couldn't help but feel excited about seeing his reaction to the look-a-like toy she and Eleanor had made.

'_I can't wait for papa to see it, he's going to be so proud of it!' _The blue glowing eyed girl thought as she traveled the tunnel system with her sister.

* * *

**Adonis Luxury Resort**

_(Delta's POV)_

Delta lumbered up to one of the golden vent openings that littered the submerged city of Rapture to call out his two young charges. He slammed his fist twice onto the side of the vent causing an echo to bounce through its interior and stepped back.

A head of platinum hair soon revealed itself as his daughter Elsa emerged from the vent first. She smiled at Delta, revealing pure white teeth before turning around and climbing out of the vent on her own. She landed with a soft '_emph' _before running over to Delta and hugging his leg.

"Hi papa!" she greeted her father fondly. Delta emitted a deep rumbling sound in return to his daughter's greeting.

Small grunts quickly made Delta remember his other daughter was still in the vent. Eleanor's brown pig-tailed head came into view just as Delta returned his attention to the opening.

She gave her father a quick smile before reaching behind her and pulling out a small big-daddy doll and extending her arm out to present it to him.

"Look daddy, it's you!" Eleanor said, before giving the small doll a shake to emphasize what she was referring to.

This caused a small smile to form underneath Delta's helmet.

Eleanor began to pull herself out of the vent. To prevent her from falling, Delta extended his arms outward and caught his golden-eyed daughter just as she freed herself from the small confines of the vent.

While he turned to place her down on the ground with her sister, Eleanor gave her father a loving smile before he finally placed her next to Elsa. Quickly dusting her dress off, Eleanor placed her doll under her right arm and before grasping Delta's large, gloved right hand with her left hand.

"Let's go out to play Daddy." She told her father as she began pulling him with her. Delta offered no resistance to his daughter's action and gladly let the small girl lead him on.

Elsa, who was walking on Delta's left, giggled at her sister's enthusiasm to find angels.

As they walked through the damp, dim-lit corridor, Delta turned his head towards the window to their left. He could see his reflection in it, and those of his daughters: Eleanor, tugging at his hand to go faster and Elsa, calmly keeping pace with the gentle giant.

He quickly returned his attention to Eleanor right as she took a right turn up a small flight of stairs.

"Eleanor, Come back! We need to stay with papa!" Elsa explained quickly as she began running after her impulsive sister. Delta didn't mind though. Eleanor was a good girl and even if she sometimes strayed from his protection Elsa would be there to reel her back in.

After Delta climbed the stairs he could see his daughters finishing collecting ADAM from a dead woman's body.

The two girls removed their needles from the body almost simultaneously. Delta watched as they brought the ADAM filled bottle attached to the needle to their mouths and began drinking the glowing liquid within.

Eleanor would always take large gulps of blood when she drank, but Elsa would be more restrained. Taking much smaller, quieter sips of the ADAM filled body fluid than her sister.

When they finished, Elsa gave a satisfied sigh from the blood drink, while Eleanor quickly wiped stray blood from her lips before letting out a small burp quickly followed by a bout of giggles from each girl.

Suddenly, they raised their noises up high and sniffed the air.

"More angels daddy!" Eleanor said with excitement. "This way!" She exclaimed to both her father and sister before once more bolting ahead of them.

"Eleanor!" Elsa called out, but it was too late. The young brunette girl ran though a set of automatic doors that led into a party room full of men and women in elegant evening wear.

"Come on papa we need to make sure she's okay!" Elsa told Delta as she tugged his arm to get his attention.

Delta listened to the blue-eyed sister's words and calmly walked after the little runaway.

Bright lights assaulted both their eyes when they entered the much brighter and populated room. When Delta entered a man to his right wearing a white tuxedo turned around to face Delta. Only to step backwards with a gasp of surprise and fear. The alpha series paid him no mind as he observed a woman wearing a feathered mask raise a hand to her mouth and point towards a hallway to his right with her other hand.

Big daddy and little sister followed the woman's gaze and resumed walking.

As they entered a less crowded hallway they heard something that caused Delta to break into a run towards the doorway on his left, the scream of a little girl.

_Eleanor's _scream.

Delta rushes through the doorway to find it leads to a balcony overlooking a large, mostly empty ballroom.

_Mostly _empty.

Below him, he saw three splicers surrounding Eleanor while a fourth tried to wrestle her ADAM needle from her. Overcome with parental rage Delta jumped down from the balcony onto the head of one of the unsuspecting splicers.

The impact of his heavy metal boots crushed the drug addict's skull instantly, spilling his brains and blood on the stone floor.

"You want some big guy?"

Delta looks up form his handiwork just in time to see the fourth splicer finally rip the needle from his daughter's hands and inject himself with its contents. Eleanor quickly scurries to her father's side as the splicers attention is placed solely on Delta. Suddenly, the fourth starts pulsing with a violent, electrical energy. He then shoots a bolt of lighting at the protector, stunning him for a brief moment.

Enraged by their assault, Delta brandishes his drill and revs it. The screaming weapon makes it very clear that none of them will be leaving alive.

The one on the left, armed with a metal pipe and wearing a welding mask advances towards Delta.

"The bigger they are, the harder they- AAAHHHGGG!" Were the splicer's words before Delta interrupted him by impaling him on his drill. The man flailed and screamed in agony from his innards being speared and scrambled by the industrial tool. The force of the drill even made his mask fly off, revealing a shocked, screaming face. Delta lifted his drill arm into the air before throwing the dying man hard onto the floor.

He turned to his right to see another splicer, a woman in a brown leather jumpsuit and cap also brandishing a metal pipe. She was trying to sneak up on the enraged protector and land a blow, but she took too long. Right as she raised her improvised weapon to strike, Delta backhanded her with his drill. A spray of blood and sickening crack resulted from the powerful blow before she went crashing into the stone floor.

Delta turns his attention to the blue polo shirt wearing splicer.

"Get out of here freak!" was all he could say before Delta sends him to the ground with a punch from his drill. Incredibly the man is not dead, but Delta moves to rectify that. His drill raised high, Delta brings it down fast onto the splicer's head. But the splicer is faster and rolls out of the way just before it meets its mark. Delta removed his drill from the now cracked floor and made to strike the disgusting man again. But before he could land the killing blow the splicer throws a strange pulsing green orb at Delta's face.

And everything went green.

* * *

_(Elsa's POV)_

Elsa was terrified.

When they heard Eleanor's scream for help papa had taken off without a moments hesitation. Elsa followed as quickly as she could and arrived just as her papa jumped off the spruce, white wooden railing to fight the monsters below who had circled her sister.

The monsters got the first hit, striking her papa with a magic lightning bolt. But that was the only one they got. Elsa watched with batted breath as her papa quickly dispatched two of the monsters with his mighty drill before turning to the one that had stolen her sister's toy.

Her papa had knocked him down but before he could strike again he rolled to the right making her papa strike nothing but stone floor. Papa then raised his drill to strike the monster again, but right before he could her papa stumbled backwards and just stood there.

The monster scrambled away as Elsa watched her sister walk in front of her papa and stared at him with a worried terrified expression.

"There now, he's perfectly harmless." A haunting British voice came from behind Eleanor. Elsa tore her attention away from her defenseless papa to see a woman approach him.

The woman had blonde hair pulled into a strange hairstyle. She wore black, ovule-framed glasses in front of cold dispassionate blue eyes. Her face was sharp and clean, like a statue's and her thin lips formed an uncaring frown on her face.

She wore a dark navy blue jacket over a white undershirt attached to a long white skirt. A brown satchel could be seen under her left arm, held there by a brown leather strap draped over her right shoulder.

Elsa watched helplessly as the woman approached her papa. She watched as Eleanor tried to approach their papa only to be pulled back by the scary woman. What the woman said next shocked Elsa.

"This is not _your _daughter," she stated like it was fact. "Do you understand? Her name is Eleanor and she is _mine._"

"Now, kneel please," the woman ordered her papa, who quickly obeyed her command and knelt in front of her.

Elsa could not believe this. What was wrong with her papa? Why wasn't he trying to get Eleanor away from this mad woman claiming to be her mother?

"Remove your helmet," she once more instructed and once more he obeyed.

Elsa was completely terrified. Why was her papa taking of his helmet? What had this woman done to him!? Elsa was so engrossed in the terrifying spectacle below her; she didn't notice the frost and ice that was spreading from her feet across the floor she stood on.

With an airy hiss, Elsa's papa removed his silver helm from his head and placed it on the floor next to him. Elsa couldn't see what he looked like due to him facing the woman.

She then took from her satchel a golden pistol. Holding it by the barrel she offered it to her papa.

"Now, take the pistol." She ordered a third time and again he listened. With the pistol in his grasp she gave a fourth, terrifying order.

"Place it against your head." Her papa hesitated for a bit this time but soon relented and obeyed the woman's demands. Elsa and Eleanor both wore the same horrified expression as this cruel show went on.

With the pistol aimed directly at his head the woman gave her last order.

"_Fire._"

_BANG!_

"_DADDY!" "PAPA!"_

Both children cried out as their papa fell with a thud to the floor. Eleanor ran up to his still body, begging him to wake up. Elsa however, was frozen still. Her glowing ice-colored eyes wide with shock and horror. She covered her mouth with her hands as tears streamed from her eyes freely.

The woman then grabbed Eleanor and tore her off their papa. Elsa could only watch as her sister cried and struggled to stay with their fallen guardian. Then, finally noticing another presence, the woman looked up at Elsa.

Her cold, emotionless blue eyes bore into the little girl, scrutinizing her every detail. As the woman continued to stare down the petrified little sister, a little voice in the back of her mind pulled Elsa out of her horror-induced paralysis.

'_RUN!_' The voice in her head screamed.

Elsa gave no protests.

Elsa tore her gaze from the horrible, murderous kidnapper and ran as fast as her little legs could carry her, completely oblivious to the heavy trail of frost that she left in her wake. Party goers gave shouts and gasps of surprise as the little girl ran past them before emitting more shocked gasps when they noticed the trail of ice following her.

Finally, Elsa reached the hidey-hole. She quickly climbed inside, losing her footing for a bit due to her desire to be as far away form that woman as possible.

She eventually reached the playroom she and her sister had been residing earlier that day. No other girls were inside and as soon as Elsa got out of the vent she curled up into a ball and cried.

Her papa was gone and her sister had been kidnapped. Elsa was all alone.

And as the girl cried out her misery, grief and anguish, the floor, walls and ceiling of the room were quickly covered in ice. Toys all across the floor were quickly enveloped by sheets of frost as the child cried over the death of her protector and father.

Soon, the once colorful room was completely covered in the cold white substance. The toys became nothing more than frozen lumps on the floor. And the temperature became almost unbearably cold. But young Elsa did notice any of these things.

She just stayed curled up in her ball on the floor and cried over her now destroyed family.

* * *

**Ten years later…**

**Fontaine's Department Store**

_(Tommy's POV)_

Tommy was running for his life.

Tommy had gone to Fontaine's Department Store with a few other splicers in hopes of finding some ADAM.

Ever since that bitch Sofia Lamb took over, finding ADAM had been harder than ever. The introduction of the big sister, that new big daddy model and fewer little sisters made it almost impossible to get just one drop of the stuff.

Sure he'd done some work for her in the past; helped take down that one big daddy for her but that was because she had promised him a boatload of ADAM as a reward.

She didn't give shit to him.

She just took that little brat and walked away. And after Ryan bit the dust, Lamb became the head honcho in Rapture. The intercoms played non-stop with, _'Rapture Family' _that and _'Will of the People'_ this.

Tommy felt like puking his guts out they were so sappy.

So he formed a small gang of splicers who didn't agree with Lamb and her bull. They would go around taking ADAM from where ever they could find it and got the fuck out of dodge before her followers or a big sister found them.

This is what had led him and his merry group of bandits to the old department store.

There had been a rumor going around saying that there was plenty of ADAM in the place, but no big sisters collecting it.

Even if it was just a rumor, Tommy and his gang couldn't pass an opportunity like that up. So, using a stolen Family bathysphere they were able to get inside the department store without a snap.

But once they got out of the submersible they were greeted by freezing cold.

"Jesus Christ!" Bobby cursed. "Why the fuck's it so cold in here? The heaters broke or something?"

"Shut up Bobby," Janet told him. "Yes it's colder than shit in here but listening to your constant bitching isn't going to change that."

"Both of ya shut up!" Frank yelled. "You two are so loud I could hear you all the way from Arcadia. Pipe down before your yammering scares away every little sister in this frozen dump."

The two splicers were silent after that and the group began their search.

Everything in the store was frozen. The windows were covered in frost and giant icicles hung from the ceiling. Even the corpses they passed were frozen.

It made the group nervous, seeing people frozen in a million different poses. Some were running away, others were cowering or begging, and a few had improvised weapons raised to strike at whatever they were fighting.

"This is fucking messed up man," Bobby softly voiced his concerns.

"Will you quit complaining you dumbass? You're the one who said we should come here." Janet reminded him frustration clear in her voice.

"Well I didn't think th-" Bobby began before Tommy cut him off.

"Quiet!" Tommy ordered. "Listen."

In the distance the splicers could hear a very distinctive sound.

A little sister's singing.

"Come on," Tommy ordered quietly as the group of four quietly followed the girl's singing until they came to the entrance of Jack Frost's Village. When they entered the ice rink they were greeted with even more snow and ice than outside.

Then their prize came into view.

What shocked the addicts was that she was completely alone. No big daddy in sight, but they were too focused on the girl to doubt the convenience of their find.

The oblivious child was playing with what looked like a snowman, talking to it like it would understand her and respond.

Tommy and his team moved in slowly. Janet and Frank took the left side while Tommy and Bobby took the right. And once Tommy was close enough, he grabbed the little girl's arm bringing a distorted shriek of fear and surprise from the little sister.

"Give us the ADAM you damn brat!" Tommy yelled as he tried to tear the gatherer's needle from her tiny grasp.

"No, no, no, you can't have any!" The little girl responded, "let go, let go!"

"Quit squirming kid," Frank said as he walked up behind her. "It'll end cleaner if ya don't move." Frank raised his monkey wrench high in air intending a lethal blow.

Only for the snowman to jump on his head and start clawing his eyes out.

Frank screamed in pain as the ice gremlin tore into his face with icy claws sharp as razors. Blood flowed freely form his face as they sunk deep into his flesh.

Panicked by the sudden actions of the icy gremlin, Janet raised her shotgun and fired at the creature. Blowing it to snowy smithereens along with what was left of Frank's face. His lifeless body crumbled to the floor as more of the tiny monstrosities emerged from every nook and cranny.

Tommy had let go of the girl during the confusion of Frank's unexpected demise. And now he and his entire team were surrounded by little red-eyed snow goblins.

"RUN!" He yelled to his two surviving goons as he made a break for the exit. As they ran, the gang would shoot down any snowman that got to close.

They had almost used up all their ammo by the time they reached the bathysphere they came in on. Only for it to be suddenly impaled by a giant fallen icicle.

"NO!" Bobby screamed in terror at the loss of their only escape.

"Things just weren't bad enough already were they!?" He continued in his hysteric fit.

A loud ear-piercing shriek answered his question.

"You fucking idiot!" Janet yelled. "You just had to jinx it!"

Bobby's reply never came as he was quickly frozen and unceremoniously shattered to tiny pieces.

Tommy and Janet quickly shielded their faces from the flying frozen chunks of their cohort. They lowered them to find themselves being stared down by Rapture's most feared predator.

A big sister.

But this sister was different. Instead of the aged brown color that most big sister armor had, hers was a dark blue. On the girl's oxygen tank were crude drawing of snowmen, snowflakes and reindeer. And instead of a terrifying red light emitting from her porthole there was a strangely calm, yet equally haunting ice blue light instead.

They had little time to question the difference when she pounced on Janet and pierced the female splicer's left carotid artery with her wrist-mounted needle. Draining massive amounts of blood and ADAM from her disfigured body.

Tommy raised his machine gun at the sister intent of filling her with holes. Only to be greeted by an empty _'click-click' _when he pulled the trigger.

Frantic, Tommy looked on the ground for a weapon he could use, he spotted the wooden baseball bat Bobby had brought with him and rushed to grab it. With weapon in hand he turned his attention back to the big sister, still draining Janet for every drop she had.

"Get the fuck outta here FREAK!" Tommy yelled at the armored figure vainly hoping the words would frighten it away.

The response he got was the exact opposite.

The suited girl ceased all movement as he finished his threat. Then slowly turned her head to face him. The armored girl stared at him for a moment before emitting a horrifying, enraged growl. She removed her needle from Janet's neck, dropping the now dead woman to the floor and menacingly approached Tommy.

Terrified, Tommy tried to run but found he couldn't move his feet; he looked down to see that they had been frozen to the ground. He looked back up to see the blue big sister was now only inches away from his face.

Paralyzed with fear, the man could only whimper pitifully as the taller girl wrapped her left hand around his neck, her cold touch freezing his skin on contact. She then raised her right hand and placed it on his face. Tommy's entire head was frozen before he could do anything.

The big sister didn't finish him off. She just let go of him and walked away as the spliced up man froze and suffocated to death.

* * *

_(Elsa's POV)_

Elsa felt very satisfied.

When the foolish splicer had yelled at her to leave Elsa had immediately remembered the voice.

It was the voice of the monster that aided that cruel woman, Sofia Lamb, in kidnapping her sister Eleanor and murdering her papa.

She didn't want him to die quickly though. That would be too merciful. So instead, she simply froze his entire head and walked away as he silently suffocated and froze all at once.

Elsa walked back to her shelter in the ice rink. Along the way she was greeted by the many snowmen she had created many years ago. They waved and smiled warmly at her as she passed them.

Elsa had discovered a long time ago that she was able to control ice. Not like the splicers could however. While they could only shoot a gust of liquid nitrogen or make ice cubes with a flick of the wrist Elsa could do much more.

She could create prefect ice replicas of anything or anyone she wanted. She could construct stunningly beautiful bridges, summon shields of ice and even shoot spears of the frozen liquid from her hands.

But her most incredible power was the ability to bring her frosty creations to life. There were limits to this power however; the construct needed to be primarily made of snow to come to life. Elsa didn't understand why this was but she never really dwelled on the reason for long.

Elsa entered her frozen home and made for her bed. She was tired and wanted rest. The teenage girl walked over to a filthy old mattress before lying down onto it.

Elsa tended to sleep with her suit on. She would remove the large cage on her back to be more comfortable but that was usually all she took off.

This habit stemmed form two reasons: one, Rapture was a dangerous place and her suit was some of the strongest armor around. Two, was her papa.

Elsa had taken the armor from another two years ago. After a near defeat, Elsa had decided to take the suit from her defeated foe. The suit had been a surprising decent fit; it was only a little tight on her chest and upper thighs.

She had found some blue paint in one of the many shops that littered her home to make the armor distinctive. Elsa was very proud of her handy work when she had finished.

The little sisters that frequented the area also added a few touches to Elsa's suit. They drew many winter themed objects upon her oxygen tank to which Elsa was very grateful.

Wearing the suit Elsa became neigh unstoppable. Splicers rarely entered her territory and those who did would either end up drained of ADAM or become frozen decorations for her to admire.

But these were not the real reasons she wore the suit. The suit made her feel strong, like she could do anything or take on anyone. The suit reminded her of her papa.

Happy memories surfaced in the girl's mind from these thoughts. She remembered playing with her sister Eleanor. She recalled when they first met their papa and the adventures they had together.

And she remembered the cold-hearted woman she had vowed to kill.

The heartless leader of the Rapture Family Sofia Lamb.

* * *

**Author's Note: Finally done! This chapter was a long one so I hope you like. Sorry about the little cliffhanger at the end here I just couldn't think of a better way to end it. On a similar note, it might take me a little bit of time before I can publish chapter 4. I'm sorry if this angers any of you but I need to think of a good way to start the chapter.**

**Also please leave a comment on what you think of the story and if you think you have any ideas to make it better.**

**DeadRich18 out!**


	5. Chapter 4: Why She Fights

**I do not own BioShock or Frozen, they belong to their respective companies.**

**Papa's Snowflake has 555 views! Holy crap I had no idea this would become so popular! Thank you all for reading my story.**

* * *

**Papa's Snowflake**

**Chapter 4: Why She Fights**

_(Elsa's POV)_

Elsa was no longer tired.

The very thought of that woman made Elsa's cold blood boil with rage. So much so that any desire for rest was completely forgotten by her. The sea slug inside her body wriggled in response to its host's anger.

Sofia Lamb.

The very mention of her name caused Elsa to narrow her eyes and bare her teeth savagely beneath her helmet. She hated the monster woman more than any of the vile splicers that roamed the former underwater utopia. It had been that woman who tore Elsa's small family apart. Kidnapping her sister Eleanor and forcing her father to kill himself.

Ironically though, it was this unadulterated hatred for Sofia Lamb that prevented Elsa from losing her mind.

Several years ago, the perfect world that Elsa inhabited started to break down. It was subtle at first, brief flashes lasting less than half a second, but as time past they started lasting longer and longer until the illusion that had been her childhood was finally destroyed.

The shock was almost too much for little Elsa's mind to bear. She screamed, wailed and cried when the world around her revealed it's true self. She screamed to the point where her vocal cords became almost inoperable. She could still growl, screech, and create a number of other animalistic sounds, but attempting to utter even the simplest words brought Elsa extreme pain and discomfort.

But Elsa stayed strong. She knew she couldn't give in to the madness. She had promised long ago to avenge her father and save her sister from the insane doctor.

And Elsa was never a girl to go back on her promises.

Anger from these thoughts dominated her mind and Elsa knew she would not get any rest until the anger brought from the thoughts of Rapture's leader were cooled. So, Elsa rose off from her grim encrusted mattress, fastened her basket onto her back, and went off to relieve herself of her troubles the only way she knew how.

Once she arrived in a more open area of her home, Elsa raised her hands into the air like she was lifting something up and summoned several ice sculptures.

All of which were perfect replicas of Doctor Sofia Lamb.

Elsa wasted no time starting her '_therapy session_'.

She crushed, smashed, blew up, tore apart, electrocuted, and utterly destroyed the Sofia Lamb look-a-likes before quickly summoning more and repeating the process all over again.

Elsa would do this for hours sometimes, pretending she was killing the real Sofia Lamb every time she struck the icy dolls. Elsa knew she could kill the doctor. She could easily defeat her and her splicer fanatics, but something always prevented Elsa from enacting her vendetta against Lamb. Elsa knew what it was and was ashamed of it.

Fear.

The woman terrified Elsa as much as she enraged her. The woman had killed her father without lifting a finger against him and she had the whole of Rapture at her beck and call. Her propaganda and blue butterflies could be found all through out the city.

Even her current home was once populated by Lamb's worshipers and covered with her posters and religious graffiti.

Elsa had changed that when she arrived in the department store. Elsa had tore down every single poster and butterfly; she coated the graffiti with sheets of ice and froze any of the worshiping splicers who had been stupid enough to stay.

But what scared Elsa the most was that Lamb still had her sister.

She had heard splicers talk about Eleanor one day after she had left her frozen home to find food. They talked about how Eleanor would be their salvation and that Sofia Lamb was in fact her real mother.

Elsa immediately killed and drained them of what little ADAM they had at the mention of Sofia being Eleanor's mother. However the implications frightened her all the same. The numerous possibilities to why Sofia kept Eleanor alive were horrifying to Elsa.

Did Lamb know Elsa was alive and was keeping Eleanor hostage to keep the vengeful sister away?

Was she subjecting little Eleanor to all manner of painful experiments?

Or, most frightening of all, was Lamb trying to brainwash Eleanor to truly believe she was her daughter?

Elsa stopped her destructive copping with that last harrowing thought. And that thought led to another, even more devastating possibility.

Would Lamb make Eleanor believe to be her daughter and command her to hunt Elsa down?

Frustration and fear built up inside Elsa from the thought before she let loss her eardrum shattering scream.

Elsa screamed for what felt like hours before the need for oxygen halted her shriek. Panting, Elsa fell to her knees, placed her covered head in her hands and began to weep. And as she wept, the ice around her home started to thicken and darken in color.

'_I'm a coward.' _She thought bitterly. _'A useless pitiful coward!'_

The blue armored big sister continued to weep from these depressing thoughts for what must have felt like hours to her until her self-pitying was interrupted by a small concerned voice.

"Big sis, why are you crying?" A worried, haunting voice asked Elsa.

Elsa lifted her helmeted head from her hands to find the little sister her snowmen had saved early looking at her with big, yellow, concern filled eyes.

Her sisters.

They were Elsa's second anchor of sanity in this wretched place. Without her to protect them they would be brutally killed by splicers. Elsa loved her little sisters and they loved her, tying blue ribbons on the bars of her basket and drawing adorable little doodles on her oxygen tank. They even tied her hair into a beautiful French braid during one of the rare occasions Elsa had taken her helmet off.

The girl in front of Elsa quickly ran up to embrace her in an attempt to comfort the crying 18-year-old.

"You don't need to cry big sis," the little sister explained before releasing Elsa from her hug and presenting her with a little big daddy doll.

"Daddy will keep the monsters from making you sad!" She stated still holding the doll up for Elsa to see. It resembled Elsa's own doll remarkably well.

After she had finished crying over her family ten years ago, young Elsa returned to where her father lay. The little girl had placed his helmet back on his head when she saw the monsters that killed her papa had just left him lying on the ground unprotected from the elements. Before Elsa left the depressing scene with tears in her eyes, she noticed something on the ground near where her papa rested.

The hand-made doll she helped her sister finish.

Elsa had kept the doll with her wherever she went from that day forth. Finding comfort in its small, clothe form.

A small smile began forming on her hidden face from seeing this girl's own papa-doll. Elsa reached for her waist and removed her own doll from one of the many straps that adorned the diving suit. Elsa held the doll out with her right hand to show her little sister.

Elsa noticed that the two dolls were different from one another. While both had the same shape and general look, the little sister's doll was noticeably newer, free of stains or tears. Elsa's was old and worn. It was covered in grime and the piece of glass that served as the porthole was cracked.

The little sister didn't notice any of these damages; she just stared, mouth agape at the doll.

"You have a little daddy too!" The girl gleefully shouted.

Elsa simply nodded with a smile at her little sister before she placed the doll back on her waist.

'_Yawn.' _Elsa returned her attention to the little sister in front of her to see she was trying to stay awake.

"Sleepy time is near big sis." The child stated drowsily. Smiling at this, Elsa reached down and gently picked up her younger sibling before making her way over to one of the golden vents used for travel by her sisters. Elsa placed the girl on the ground in front of the vent and watched as she climbed into the vent and quickly disappeared into the shaft.

Elsa suddenly remembered her own fatigue as she stretched her arms high into the air and let loose a bellowing yawn.

She returned to her sleeping corner near the ice rink, removed her basket and wrist syringe, laid down onto the filth-covered mattress and slowly let sleep overcome her.

* * *

**Arendelle**

_(Anna's POV)_

Ten years…

Ten years had passed since Princess Anna's big sister, Princess Elsa, vanished.

Anna remembered the day she vanished well. She had tried to urge her sister out form her room like she always did, until her mother the Queen had arrived and told Anna not to bother her sister before knocking on the door herself.

Elsa still did not answer.

Concerned, the queen opened the door only to gasp in shock from what she saw.

An empty room.

Elsa was gone.

Anna's mother quickly called for her husband the King. Upon seeing the empty room, the King ordered the guards of the palace to find her. They searched the palace top to bottom, but found no sign of the elder princess anywhere. Completely terrified from the thought of one of their beloved daughters missing the monarchs of Arendelle ordered the guards to search the city and wilderness outside the castle.

After a month of isolation, the gates of Arendelle castle had finally reopened.

There was no celebration however, when guards ran out the gates and started asking everyone if they had seen Elsa.

Hope of finding Princess Elsa slowly vanished as days turned into weeks and weeks into months.

And after a year of fruitless searching, The King and Queen called of the search with heavy hearts.

Anna was hit hardest by the turn of events that had befallen her family. During the search in the castle no one looked harder for the missing girl than young Anna. She went so far as to dig up nearly half the royal garden to find her sister.

Anna's young mind didn't understand why Elsa had disappeared. But Anna felt like it was her fault for constantly pestering her to come out and play.

Rumors about the Princess's disappearance quickly spread like wild fire through out the kingdom. Some said she had run away, tired of being locked up in her room. Some said a monster snuck into her room while she was sleeping and swallowed her whole. Others said a strange woman had kidnapped her, akin to what happened in their sister kingdom of Corona eight years prior with their own princess.

The rumors scared the young Anna tremendously and she had slept in her parents' bed for many nights from fear of sharing the same fate.

But as the years passed, Anna began to move on. She still hoped that one day Elsa would return, but the pain form losing her had dulled enough for Anna to return to her old self.

'_I need to stop thinking about her.' _Anna thought to herself. _'Today is a happy day and I can't let old wounds ruin it.'_

Recently, the Kingdom of Arendelle had received news stating that Corona's long lost princess Rapunzel had been found!

What's more, she had been rescued by a dashing ex-thief who saved her from the clutches of the evil woman who kidnapped her as a baby. What's more, they had just married a month ago and had decided Arendelle would be the perfect honeymoon spot.

Anna's parents had been invited to the wedding of course, but they refused. This is because her cousin was married on the anniversary of Elsa's disappearance and neither parent was willing to leave Arendelle during such a sad time.

Everyone in the kingdom was getting ready for the newly-weds arrival. They were less than a week's boat ride away and everything had to be perfect.

They weren't preparing for only the newly-weds however. Several of Arendelle's allies and trade partners were traveling to the small kingdom as well, eager to meet Corona's lost princess and her rescuer.

Crown Princess Anna felt envy towards her Aunt and Uncle's daughter returning to them, but quickly buried it. She was very happy about finally meeting her cousin and she wasn't about to let a thing like jealousy ruin it.

Anna stole one more glance at the royal family portrait before departing to help with the preparations.

'_Where ever you are Elsa, I hope you're happy.' _Anna thought with concealed sadness. _'And I hope you come back to us soon.'_

* * *

**Rapture**

_(Elsa's POV)_

_Elsa was running._

_Soon after falling asleep, Elsa found herself awake in a strangely familiar dark hallway. She began walking when she heard a fleshy smack echo through the hall. She spun around looking every which way for the source before slowly looking down at her own feet._

_Elsa gasped._

_Her feet were bare of the large metal boots she wore. Elsa quickly began looking herself over to find that she was no longer in her big sister suit. She was in a blue dress, just like the one she wore many years ago. But that is not what shocked her the most._

_Elsa was a little girl again._

_She wasn't able to dwell on this strange transformation for long however. A loud ear-piercing roar traveled through the hallway, followed by fast and heavy footsteps._

_Elsa looked up from herself to see something she had never wished to see again._

_The massive, black monster that attacked Elsa in one of her childhood dreams._

_Scared out of her wits, Elsa ran for her life._

_As she ran, Elsa risked a glance over her shoulder. Only to see the terrifying creature to be running on the walls like a massive spider. She quickly turned her head forward, more terrified than ever of the beast chasing her._

_Then she reached a dead end._

_Frightened by the aspect of being trapped, Elsa looked around desperately in hope of an escape route. In the middle of her search the massive beast jumped down from the ceiling and landed with a thump in front of her. Elsa gave a startled yelp before falling on her backside as the monster slowly approached her._

"_No, no!" She cried with tears of fear streaming down her cheeks. "Go away!"_

_The monster simply chuckled darkly at her pleas before licking its visible teeth with a long, slimy tongue._

"_Hehehe… No one's coming to save you little treat." The monster spoke with a deep, demonic voice._

"_Don't worry," the monster told her as it raised it's left claw high into the air. "It'll be all over so-" The monster's words were cut short when a giant fist of light suddenly smashed into its face. Sending it flying into the wall before slumping down onto the ground below._

_Elsa looked up at her savior before her glowing blue eyes widen in surprise._

_It was the giant of light that saved her so many years ago. The giant looked down at Elsa briefly before turning his attention to the beaten monster several meters away. The bright giant approached the beast just as its senses were returning. Only to look up and see the giant's drill slamming into its face._

_Elsa couldn't bring herself to look away from the gruesome scene. The drill continued to spin until the monster stopped its twitching and with a mighty pull, the giant removed his drill from what remained of the beast's body._

_He then turned his attention to Elsa._

_Elsa had gotten to her feet by the time the giant was once more in front of her. And as he did a decade ago, the giant of light offered Elsa his left hand._

_Instead, Elsa rushed up and hugged his large left leg._

_An instant feeling of peace overcame Elsa once she embraced the giant. A smile quickly formed on her face as the tears of fear became tears of relief and joy. She felt a heavy hand fall on her head and slowly begin to rub it._

_Elsa felt so safe in the embrace of the giant. She belonged with this gentle protector._

_Elsa lifted her head up to gaze upon her savior only to gasped in surprise._

_The giant had her papa's helmet._

* * *

Elsa's eyes opened wide with shock as she woke from her dream. Heavy pants escaped her lips as she tried to calm her speeding heart from the strange dream she had experienced. The inside of her helmet became stuffy and hot. Elsa removed the helmet from her head with a twist and pull, releasing air into the world around her with a hiss.

Her french braid fell in front of her left shoulder as she leaned forward and continued to gasp for air.

'_Why did the giant have papa's helmet?' _Elsa thought with confusion.

'_The dream you both shared is there to tell us you are ready to meet someone very special.' _Doctor Alexander's words echoed through her head.

Elsa's eyes widened when full force of this realization hit her head on.

'_Does this mean?' _She thought to herself.

Little footsteps alerted Elsa to a presence to her left. She turned her head to see who it was.

A little sister.

More specifically, the very same little sister who helped lift Elsa's spirits during her 'coping session' last night.

'_What is she doing back here?' _Elsa wondered.

She stared at Elsa with a knowing smile for a moment.

Then she spoke.

"Daddy was sleeping, for a very long time, but now he's wide awake and looking for big sister Eleanor." She told the now dumbstruck Elsa. "But there are monsters trying to stop him. Help him find Eleanor and everything will be all better." The little sister finished her message before running back to whichever vent she had emerged from.

Elsa just sat there, her glowing eyes wide and her mouth open.

Her papa was alive?

Shock was quickly replaced by disbelief, which was followed by anger and suddenly… hope.

'_Papa is alive?' _she thought hoping and wishing her young sister's words were true.

Elsa focused in on her own mind to determine the truth.

'_Yes…' _She thought with a smile quickly forming on her pale face. _'I can feel him. Feel his heart. It is beating! Papa is alive!'_

Elsa's face broke into a massive smile and she began to weep tears of joy from her discovery. Her papa was alive and looking for Eleanor! That meant he was fighting Sofia Lamb! That meant they could finally be a family again!

Elsa screamed happily into the air, her joyful call echoing through the frozen department store.

'_Wait!' _Elsa suddenly realized. _'If I am here then that means papa is all alone right now! I need to find him!'_

With that in mind Elsa closed her eyes and focused on her papa. Hoping she would be able to locate him…

* * *

**Ryan Amusements**

_(Delta's POV)_

Delta had just finished defending his adopted little sister from a large splicer assault. The barrel of his recently acquired machine gun was still smoking from use.

Delta holstered the weapon as went to pick up the sister. When he suddenly doubled over as a huge and surprising headache took him.

Blue frost covered his vision and the noise of the world around him became muted.

A pale face with glowing blue eyes suddenly appeared in front of him.

'_Papa…' _A girl's voice called out to him. Its familiar tone filled with… hope?

As quickly as it appeared, the face and frost vanished leaving him looking at a very worried little sister. Delta reassured the girl he was fine with a quick rub on the head, before picking her up and placing her on his shoulder.

"Let's go find more angels daddy!" The girl said, completely forgetting the big daddy's sudden halt in movement.

Delta complied with her wishes, knowing he was one corpse closer to getting the plasmid he needed.

But he couldn't shake the familiar look of those blue eyes. They reminded him of some one.

'_But who?' _Delta wondered.

The gentle giant was not given long to think on this event before a group of splicers suddenly jumped into his view.

Raising his rivet gun in his right hand and preparing to fire a lighting bolt in his left, Delta began to decimate just one of the many splicer packs he had yet to encounter in his quest to find his daughter.

* * *

**Fontaine's Department Store**

_(Elsa's POV)_

Elsa was grinning ear to ear.

Her papa was alive!

She knew where he was now, Ryan Amusements, the only amusement park in Rapture.

Elsa did not celebrate though. Instead, she place her basket on her back, secured her wrist needle and placed her helmet back on her head. Quickly double-checking to make sure everything was secure, Elsa bolted to the entrance area of the department store.

Elsa jumped over, around and through any obstacles that were in her path. The many snowmen that wondered the building could only watch with curiosity as their mistress ran passed them with astounding speed.

Once at the entrance, Elsa used her telekinesis to remove the ruined bathysphere from the dock. Lifting it high into the air before tossing it behind her.

Elsa jumped into the water and began swimming. She swam so fast she was out of the building before the submersible crashed onto the floor of the department store lobby.

Elsa started swimming towards the building where Ryan Amusements was held.

'_Don't worry papa!' _Elsa thought with determination. _'You are not alone. We are going to save Eleanor _together._'_

* * *

**Author's note: Annnnndddd DONE! Sorry this took so long, this was a very challenging chapter for me to write. But now we finally get to see what will happen when you stick a big sister with magic powers with subject Delta.**

**Also if you are wondering what plasmids Elsa can use they are Electro bolt, Winter blast, and Telekinesis.**

**I would also like to thank rjcolo for suggesting the part with Anna. It helped the chapter flow much better.**

**Please fav, follow and comment on this chapter.**

**DeadRich18 out!**


	6. Chapter 5: Together Again

**I do not own BioShock or Frozen. They belong to their respective companies.**

**Holy crap! Over 1,000 views already! Jesus Christ on a pogo stick! Thank you all for reading! Hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

**Papa's Snowflake**

**Chapter 5: Together Again**

**Ryan Amusements**

_(Elsa's POV)_

Elsa was searching.

When Elsa reached the park she saw that it wasn't on level with the sea floor and wouldn't have any airlocks leading directly into it. Elsa had to find another way inside. Her search didn't last long; she was able to use the entrance for the Atlantic Express to get inside.

The first thing Elsa noticed when she entered the station was the bodies.

Dead splicers could be found left and right, shredded apart by bullets, heads twisted at wrong angles, or giant holes going through their torsos.

Her papa had been here.

Elsa's curiosity with the corpses didn't last long. Remembering her goal the blue armored sister quickly ran into the ruins of the once proud amusement park.

Elsa searched the ravaged and leaking park high and low. Scores of mangled splicer bodies littered the floor of park. Elsa searched every single exhibit in the _Journey to the Surface _ride for signs of her papa. She even searched the gift shop, dumping entire bins of old merchandise onto the floor for clues. But all Elsa could find were dead splicers.

Elsa didn't understand, She contacted him, verified his location was this park.

So why wasn't her papa anywhere to be found?

Elsa continued to wonder until she came across another brutalized corpse.

But this wasn't a splicer corpse.

It was the corpse of a fallen sister.

They enforced Lamb's rule over ADAM in Rapture, collecting any that was missed or stolen by the little sisters. Viscous, powerful and fast they were the city's top predators; one was easily capable of taking on fifty splicers single handedly.

And now, Elsa was staring at the broken body of Rapture's most terrifying monster.

Elsa felt no sadness at seeing one her fallen sisters dead. She despised how Lamb forced them to do all her dirty work while she does god knows what with the ADAM they collect for her. In fact, Elsa felt slightly happy knowing this sister was now free from her enslavement to Lamb.

It also served Elsa as a sick reminder. Many years back, when her world was changing and breaking around her, Elsa almost lost her mind to insanity. Most if not all of the fallen sisters had gone feral, their minds not able to cope with the loss of the peaceful illusion they experienced as children. But Lamb had been able to control these feral sisters and have them carry out her bidding.

If not for her desire for vengeance against Lamb, Elsa knew she could have easily become one of her fallen sisters, forever a puppet to the will of the monster Lamb.

Elsa thought no more about these terrifying 'what ifs' as her gaze quickly fell on the causes of the sister's death.

A massive gaping hole in her abdomen and a bullet hole in her visor.

Elsa kneeled down and tilted her head as she observed the wound. The stomach and slug were gone, most likely torn apart by what ever inflicted the blow. The intestines were shredded to ribbons and spilled out of her body into the massive pool of blood on the floor. Her lower spin was gone too; Elsa could see splinters of it in the blood.

The hole in her red visor was much cleaner in comparison. Judging from the hole in her stomach, the shot to her head must have been what finished her off.

Elsa turned her attention to the dead sister's wrist needle and saw that the bottle attached to it was gone.

'_Did a splicer kill her for the ADAM?' _Elsa wondered, furrowing her brow in contemplation of what could possibly have enough strength and skill to kill a fallen sister in such a brutal fashion.

'_No…' _She thought. _'There would have to a very large pack to even have a hope of taking her down, and no splicer could ever dream of inflicting this kind of wound.' _She returned her attention to the large hole in the corpse.

The armored girl continued to ponder what killed her fallen sister when an idea formed in her head. There wasn't any ADAM left in her needle, but there was bound to be ADAM in her blood. Elsa could extract the ADAM from the blood and find out what killed her.

Doubting she could gather the blood on the floor with her needle, a brilliant idea suddenly formed in her mind. Elsa leaned over, reached inside the hole and started feeling her way inside the corpse's chest.

She moved her hand around a bit inside the dead girl's ribcage, before finding her prize. With a strong pull, Elsa ripped the still bloody heart from the girl's body. She gave it a quick once over to see if there was enough ADAM rich blood in the heart for her plan to work.

There was just barely enough.

With a steady hand, Elsa inserted her needle into the heart and extracted what little blood was left.

Elsa's vision suddenly blurred as the ADAM entered her body and the sister's last moments were made known to her.

* * *

_The sister was jumping, dodging and shooting fireballs out of her hands at some obscure target._

_The figure responded with a hail of heavy caliber bullets and its own volley fireballs._

_Then the figure stopped firing and the sister took her chance. With a viscous scream she jumped up onto a pillar before pouncing onto her target below._

_Only to be impaled by a massive drill._

_Shock was what she felt first before the drill quickly began spinning. She let out shrieks of pain as the drill tore her insides apart._

_The drill was then lifted into the air (the sister with it) before being swiped hard in the air. The force of the movement dislodged the doomed sister onto the floor several meters away._

_Too broken to move, the sister could only watch as her killer brought himself into view._

_He was _massive_, easily seven feet tall. Attached to his right arm was the weapon he used to impale her, covered and dripping with her blood. Upon his flame covered left hand was a white triangle. He wore a brown diving suit, the color darkened by age. Covering his head and a majority of his chest was a large copper helmet. The yellow visor stared down at the sister, completely hiding the wearer's expression._

_He put away the drill only to replace it with a large rivet gun. He then aimed it directly at her face._

_BANG!_

_Darkness…_

* * *

Elsa gasped as the memory ended and she was thrust back into reality.

That was her papa! Her papa was what killed the sister!

He looked different though. His once white suit was now an aged brown color, and his helmet was copper instead of the silver she remembered. But the triangle on his left hand left no room for doubt.

Her papa had beaten one of Rapture's most feared creations!

A sense of prideful awe filled Elsa as she turned her head to gaze upon her father's work. Elsa knew her papa was strong but she had no idea he had the strength to defeat a fallen sister!

Her joy from the discovery was quickly quelled however, when a brutal realization popped into her mind.

She still had no idea where her papa was.

A growl of frustration escaped her lips upon realizing how much time she had wasted just sating her curiosity.

Elsa rose to her feet and scowled at the mangled corpse angrily before delivering a hard kick to its side.

_CRASH!_

Elsa immediately lowered herself into a combat pose from the sudden sound. She scanned the room around her in search of the source.

Elsa's acute hearing quickly picked up angry cursing coming from the floor below. She quickly jumped down from her current floor to find a male splicer. The splicer turned around quickly to face her.

And immediately started running for his life.

Elsa didn't let him get far. Using her telekinesis she grabbed the splicer and pulled him back to her. Once close even she wrapped her left hand around his neck and held him in the air.

"Please don't kill me!" He begged pitifully. "I haven't stolen any ADAM, I swear!"

Elsa doubted his claim greatly, considering what he was.

"I didn't mean to run away, b-but there was nothing I could do!" He lamented further. "The big daddy, he was too tough for us!"

_That _got Elsa's attention; she brought the splicer closer to her face, wondering if the move would make him realize he just said something that _might _save his life.

He seemed to catch on as his eyes widened behind his mask.

"A-are you looking for him?" He asked hesitantly.

Elsa nodded

"P-Pau-Pauper's Drop!" He answered quickly. "H-he took the Express to Pauper's Drop!"

_CRACK!_

Elsa snapped his neck without a second thought and dropped him on the ground before running back to the train station. Once there she quickly jumped into the water and followed the tracks leading to her papa's location.

The Rapture Family held neighborhood of Pauper's Drop.

* * *

**Pauper's Drop**

_(Delta's POV)_

"All done daddy!" The little sister announced just as Delta blew a frozen splicer to pieces with the blast from his double-barreled shotgun.

Delta reloaded and quickly looked around the narrow marketplace of Skid Row, making sure no more splicers were present before heading over to the little sister.

She smiled up at Delta as he picked her up and placed her on his back. Delta then made his way over to one of the vents the sisters used for travel. He removed the girl from his back and held her in front of himself before he placed his giant hand upon her little head. The girl began to glow all over before she was consumed by the blinding flash of light that signified the removal of the slug in her belly.

When the light subsided, Delta gently placed the slightly dazed girl back on the floor. She looked up at him with a grateful smile and big brown eyes.

"Thank you." She said quietly, her voice no longer accompanied by a haunting moan.

Delta smiled under his helmet and gave the girl one more hair ruffle before she started climbing into the vent.

_SHRIEEEEEEEKKKK!_

Delta's smile vanished when the tell tale sound of an angry big sister reached his ears.

Delta was low on ammo for his rivet gun, and he had used up all his machine gun rounds protecting the little sisters he saved. He had plenty of buckshot and fuel for his drill however. And taking into consideration the environment he was currently in, Delta knew this would be a bloody close-quarters fight.

He was exhausted too. The constant waves of splicers attacking him while he protected the little sisters had drained his energy greatly.

_SHRIEEEEEEEKKKK!_

The sister sounded once more. Delta was now regretting destroying that rocket turret in one of the stores.

'_She's almost here….' _Thought Delta as he replenished his low EVE reserves and readied his shotgun.

Lightning began to dance around his left hand as Delta looked around. Trying to determine from where she would strike. His shotgun and electricity covered hand were raised and followed wherever his gaze went. Ready to blast away the impending threat.

_SHRIEEEEEEEKKKK!_

The big sister's final scream marked her arrival.

Delta aimed his weapon at her but did not fire. She was moving from wall to wall too fast for his aim to keep up with and he couldn't afford to loose ammunition by missing his target.

This didn't mean Delta was about to let this girl taunt him and get away with it.

He waited for just the right moment and then…

_ZAP!_

Delta unleashed an elctro bolt and struck the sister in midair. She fell to hard floor below, convulsing even after hitting the ground. She didn't stay down for long however.

Before Delta could think of his next course of action, the sister jumped back to her feet. Her blood red porthole glared hatefully at the protector, who returned the glare with a glare of his own from underneath his helmet.

The sister let's loose a banshee's scream before charging the big daddy and hurling fireballs at him.

Delta barely manages to dodge the volley of flame. Only to realize his opponent was now within striking distance of him. He quickly raises his shotgun at the girl, but just as his finger begins depressing on the trigger she swats the gun out of his hand, causing his shot to go wide.

Having disarmed him, the big sister wasted no time.

She delivers a hard kick to his stomach. Delta leans forward in pain only to receive a knee to the face.

Delta growls from the pain as the force of the blow makes him loose balance and fall onto his back.

The sister pounces on his prone form. Delta gives a loud gasp from the added weight on his stomach. The big sister grabs Delta's helmet by the camera on the top and pulls his head up so he may see her.

Too exhausted to resist, Delta can only bare his teeth and growl at the sister pinning him.

She simply tilts her head at him, like a child looking at a new type of bug before raising her needle high into the air.

Delta roars defiantly at the sister.

_ROOA-EEEEEEKKKK!_

The big sister is suddenly torn from his body by a fast blue blur.

Delta quickly took his opportunity.

He rose to his feet and went to retrieve his shotgun on the floor. Once back in his possession, Delta turned to where the big sister was flung, his shotgun held in both hands at his hip.

Delta couldn't believe his eyes.

* * *

_(Elsa's POV)_

Elsa was angry.

When she arrived at the Pauper's Drop station, Elsa discovered the doors to the station had been sealed.

This did little to deter her however. Elsa looked all around the underwater building before finally discovering an airlock. Once in, she flipped the lever on the barnacle-encrusted wall and waited for the room to drain. Elsa didn't wait long and she bolted out of the airlock as soon as she could.

Walls covered in sewer pipes greeted her arrival.

Quickly realizing what area of the Drop she had entered, Elsa turned her attention to the ceiling above her and quickly spotted water leaking out of a metal disc.

A manhole cover.

Elsa raised her left hand and shot the cover off the hole with an ice bolt. She jumped out of the sewers and landed on the streets above.

Elsa had been to Pauper's Drop many times in the past. There were many angels for her and Eleanor to gather ADAM from. Back then, Pauper's Drop was beautiful, the houses were clean and pristine, the people were well dressed and there were little pools everywhere.

Now Elsa saw it for what it really was.

The already poorly kept buildings were in shambles, debris of all sorts covered the filthy puddled filled streets, water leaked from the roof, and the inhabitants wore little more than rags.

_Bullet riddled _rags.

Elsa had come across more of her papa's handy work. But she paid the bodies little mind.

Her attention was too focused on the all too familiar screech of a fallen sister.

Her eyes went wide and her pale face became paler as panicked understanding set in.

'_PAPA!'_

Elsa bolted towards the source of the screams; unaware of the fine blanket of frost settling over the many bodies she ran and jumped over caused by the fear of her papa getting hurt.

Elsa soon found herself in a narrow marketplace, stores and small stalls lined the walls and spoiled goods and trash covered the floor.

She quickly found her target.

And her blood ran colder…

The fallen sister was perched upon her papa's body! Her right hand held his helmet up so he could face her, and her wrist-syringe was high in the air, fully intent on spearing his face with it.

Her papa roared in defiance, but it was overcome by Elsa's own scream of rage.

_ROOA-EEEEEEKKKK!_

'_GET OFF MY PAPA!' _Elsa thought angrily as she tackled her sister to ground several meters away.

The sister was dazed by the suddenness of the assault and Elsa took advantage of it. Grabbing both of her arms, Elsa pushed her sister onto the ground and froze her arms to the floor.

With her prey restrained, Elsa raised her own needle to strike and just as the sister's senses began returning to her, Elsa skewered her head with her syringe.

The blow was fast and strong, breaking through the visor, head and even the back of the helmet.

Her body tensed, twitched briefly and went limp.

Elsa waited a moment before removing her weapon with a wet _shlll-ikk_. She then rose to her feet and swiped the blood from her needle onto the floor with a swift _flik_.

Elsa then turned around to face her papa, a wide smile adorning her hidden face.

Only for it to morph into a confused frown when she saw him pointing a shotgun at her.

Confusion and betrayal found their ways into Elsa's mind.

'_Why is papa pointing his gun at me?'_ She thought. _'Did I do something wrong? His he angry at me?'_

Her blue eyes suddenly widen.

The helmet! He didn't recognize her because the helmet was covering her face! How could she be so stupid to not realize that?!

Elsa quickly raised her hands to her helmet, but stopped half way when her papa raised his shotgun at her sudden move. Elsa mentally kicked herself for her brashness before resuming her action, much slower this time so she would not startle him.

When her hands finally reached her helmet Elsa gave it a twist and pulled it off her head.

* * *

_(Delta's POV)_

Delta was confused.

He had just been saved by the most unlikely of people.

Another big sister.

Delta watched as the new sister pinned the other to the ground and froze her arms to the floor. She raised her wrist-needle high before bringing it down fast into the captured sister's visor.

She kept the needle there for a moment before pulling the needle out and flicking the blood of with an air swipe.

The big sister stood up and quickly turned to face Delta. He raised his shotgun in response, just in case she attacked.

They stared at each other, neither willing to make a move.

Delta used this opportunity to study his rescuer.

She was shorter than the other big sisters, by 8 inches at least. He noted that her armor was painted a dark blue instead of the usual rusted brown of other big sisters. The oxygen tank was also painted blue and was covered in doodles of snowmen, snowflakes and many other winter themed objects. He could also make out an old big daddy doll, hanging limply from one of the straps on her waist.

But the strangest thing about this seemingly rouge sister was her porthole. All the big sisters Delta had encountered all had blood-red portholes that seemed to radiate rage and fury.

Her porthole glowed a strange _ice blue_…

Delta's inspection was cut short when the big sister suddenly raised her hands.

Thinking she might attack, Delta raised his shotgun higher in preparation to any plasmids she might throw at him.

She froze from his action before continuing to raise her hands, albeit much slower than before. Her hands kept moving until they rested the sides of her helmet.

'_What is she doing?' _Delta wondered.

She gave it a twist; air hissed out from the suit as she slowly lifted the helmet off her head.

Delta was taken back.

She was beautiful. Her hair was a stunning platinum color and tied into a long braid that hung limply over her left shoulder. Her skin was fair, to the point of almost being completely white.

But what stood out about her were her eyes.

Her glowing _ice blue _eyes…

They were filled with a mixture of fear, desperation, joy and hope.

Delta suddenly remembered the vision he had experienced in Ryan Amusements. This girl's eyes were the same as those he had seen there.

A memory suddenly entered Delta's mind.

_A little girl stared at him with nervous eyes._

_Delta opened his arms wide, inviting her into an embrace._

_She ran into the embrace._

"Papa…_" She whispered, happy tears leaking down her eyes._

Delta suddenly remembered.

Eleanor was not his _only_ daughter…

'_Elsa…' _Delta thought, as the current situation made itself clear.

His second daughter was _alive_, and standing right in front of him!

Delta began to shake. His shotgun fell limply from his hands as the shock of the situation settled in. Elsa noticed this and a small smile formed on her face and the hope in her eyes grew.

Delta slowly advanced towards her, his heavy foot falls echoing loudly with each step he took towards his daughter. Once he was within arms reach Delta extended his left hand out towards her cheek.

Understanding the gesture, Elsa leaned into his hand and nuzzled it. She placed her own hands on his; her eyes closed as she enjoyed the contact.

They both stayed that way for a while before Elsa opened her eyes and gazed up at Delta's porthole.

"Papa…." She rasped. The word sounded forced and pained, the haunting second tone still present in her voice.

Upon hearing the pain in her voice Delta embraced Elsa in a gentle but tight hug. Elsa gladly returned the gesture, leaning into his comforting embrace.

'_How could I have forgotten Elsa?'_ He thought bitterly to himself. _'Was I so focused on saving Eleanor that I simply forgot her existence?'_

Delta's grip tightened around her from these disgusting thoughts. How could he have forgotten his little Elsa?

He gazed down at his daughter, her eyes once more closed as tears of joy trickled down her cheeks; a small content smile present on her face as she nuzzled into his chest and made soft purring sounds.

Delta could feel tears leaving his eyes as well, a smile began to pull on his lips.

His daughter was back! His Elsa was back!

She had survived his death and had grown into a beautiful and deadly young woman any father would be proud of.

They were together again.

And with their combined power, not even Sofia Lamb's big sisters could hope to stop them from saving Eleanor.

* * *

**Author's note: Finally done! I am sooooo sorry this took so long. I'm not really good at fight scenes and I wanted this to be a really good chapter considering how many views I got from the last one. Next chapter will take some time too. I need to replay the game to get a feel for what to write since the chapters will be in the game levels now. But don't worry I will still try my hardest to get the chapters in as quickly as possible!**

**Please follow, fav, and comment!**

**DeadRich18 out!**


	7. Chapter 6: Paying Aunt Gracie a Visit

**I do not own BioShock or Frozen, they belong to their respective companies**

**I am sorry if this chapter wasn't what you hoped for. I suck at writing long fights and not making them draw out. Anyway here's chapter 6 hope you all like it!**

**Speaking: **"Hello" **Thinking: **_'Hello' _**Radio/Eleanor talking to Delta: **_"Hello"_

* * *

**Papa's Snowflake**

**Chapter 6: Paying Aunt Gracie a Visit**

**Pauper's Drop**

_(Delta's POV)_

Delta heard static.

"_Uh, don't mean to ruin the moment chief," _Sinclair said over the radio._ "But if you recall you need to get one of those burly brutes on film so you can get to Gracie and we can get back to finding Eleanor."_

Sinclair's words brought Delta back to the real world. He may have Elsa back, but he still needed to save Eleanor from her mother.

Reluctantly, Delta ended the embrace with his daughter.

"_I doubt she knows how to work that radio in her helmet, so she probably can't hear me." _Sinclair explained. _"You'll need to fix that chief, don't worry I'll guide you through it."_

Understanding what he was implying, Delta pointed to the helmet in Elsa's hand before making a 'can I have it?' gesture with the same hand.

Elsa looked down at her helmet before offering it to Delta, curiosity and confusion present on her face as she wondered what he wanted with it.

"_All right, this is what you need to do…" _Sinclair began.

After a few minutes of listening to Sinclair's instructions and tinkering with the radio device inside her helmet Delta finally finished fixing Elsa's built in radio. He offered the helmet back to his daughter who gave it a quick once over after taking it. Attempting to see what Delta had done to her helmet.

When she couldn't find anything wrong, Elsa looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. Delta then made a gesture of placing something on his head, certain she would understand what he desired of her.

Still slightly confused, but understanding what he wanted her to do, Elsa placed the helmet back on her head and twisted it shut.

"_Hello? Can you hear me in there little lady?"_ Sinclair asked through the radio.

Elsa gave a startled shriek from hearing the disembodied voice before she started looking everywhere for its source.

"_Whow, easy now little lady, no need to get all jumpy." _Sinclair assured her. _"The name's Augustus Sinclair, I'm a friend of your papa's."_

Upon hearing this Elsa froze all movement before turning her gaze to Delta who simply nodded in conformation to the businessman's claim. He could see his daughter physically relax from this before Sinclair continued.

"_I asked him to fix up the radio in that helmet o' yours so I could talk to both of you over this here frequency."_ He explained. _"I figure it wouldn't be right to leave you out of our plan to save little Eleanor, seeing she's your sister and all."_

_That _got Elsa's attention immediately.

Once more, she turned to her father for conformation.

And once more, Delta nodded.

Elsa suddenly started jumping up and down in excitement as she let out happy little chirps from hearing the news.

Delta chuckled a little from the sight. He remembered when Elsa was younger she would do the exact same thing with Eleanor.

"_Hehe, alright settle down now." _Sinclair said. _"We still have a good ways to go before we reach her and if you haven't noticed we're in a bit of a pickle right now."_

Elsa stopped her joyful hopping quickly. Giving her full attention to their guide.

"_As you might have seen on your journey here, the station's shut down. No one gets in and no one gets out." _He went on._ "The only way we can get out of here is by using the genetic access key of the local governor here. Grace Holloway."_

Elsa gave a quick nod to show she understood what he was telling her.

"_Now she's held up in my old hotel, The Sinclair Deluxe, which was recently blocked by a bouncer sized splicer who brought half of it down on the lobby entrance." _Sinclair explained. _"Now, in order to get past that mess, your papa's got use a research camera on one of those brutes to find out how he got so big."_

Elsa tilted her head at this information, but continued to listen.

"_So to sum it all up: we need to find one of the brutes, Film him, find out what makes him tic, use that info to get inside The Deluxe, deal with Gracie and get on our merry way to Eleanor." _Sinclair wrapped up.

While Sinclair was bringing his daughter up to speed on the situation, Delta had gone over to a nearby vending machine to re-stock on ammunition and supplies. Once Delta had what he needed he walked over to the deceased sister that Elsa saved him from.

Delta kneeled down and removed the vial of ADAM attached to the needle and injected himself with it.

'_I should get some new plasmids at a Gather's Garden before we go looking for one of those splicers.' _Delta thought.

Once Sinclair was done filling Elsa in, she turned to Delta. He made a gesture with his arm for her to follow him, which, she seemed more than happy to oblige.

The pair walked back to the Gather's Garden near the old diner, dispatching any splicers they came across. Once they arrived at the garden, Delta began browsing through the available plasmids and gene tonics.

He decided to purchase a few EVE and damage resilience (aka health) boosters along with the cyclone trap plasmid and an upgraded version of electro bolt.

'_These will definitely come in handy.' _Delta thought.

After purchasing what he needed, Delta and Elsa finally began their hunt for a brute splicer.

* * *

_(Elsa's POV)_

Elsa was… confused.

She didn't quite understand why they needed to unlock the station to find Eleanor or why papa needed to film a splicer to get past a wall of rubble.

Couldn't they just use the airlock she found and move on?

'_No.'_ Elsa quickly realized. _'The train is probably much faster than swimming and I don't think Mr. Sinclair has a suit like we do. Also I don't think papa could fit down the man-hole.'_

The mute duo continued their search for the massive splicer. After her papa was finished at the garden, they backtracked through Skid Row (passing the dead sister in the process).

It was surprisingly easy to find one, much to Elsa's surprise. They found the splicer by a window, staring at the ruins of the once proud undersea city.

"_There's one o' them big goons now."_ Sinclair stated over the radio. _"Start your camera rollin' on him, then let 'im have it."_

Without a sound, Elsa watched as her papa took out a large camera and started filming the splicer. Once it started rolling he secured the camera onto his shoulder using strange clamps on the under side of the camera.

With the camera secure, Elsa's papa took out a modified rivet gun and started shooting the splicer.

The shots seemed to only surprise and anger the brute, who stumbled from the impact before quickly regaining his balance and turning to face his attackers. He yelled a furious roar at the pair before he charged right at them.

He covered the distance with surprising speed and would have smashed straight through them…

If Elsa hadn't summoned six big frozen stalagmites in his path.

The man didn't have any time to turn and his momentum prevented him from slowing down. The massive ice spears went through the splicer like meat on a scour. Elsa could hear him gasping weakly, telling her she had punctured a lung.

Seeing as he was still alive Elsa made to end him with a quick ice spear to the head. But just as Elsa pulled back her arm in preparation to strike, the splicer's head exploded.

_DING!_

Elsa turned around to seeing her papa's rivet gun raised and the barrel smoking. She also noticed the camera was no longer rolling.

'_It must ding whenever it stops filming.' _She thought, wondering how the camera knew to stop rolling once whatever it was filming was killed.

As he began putting the camera away, Sinclair began talking over the radio again.

"_Look at you two," _the former tycoon said with admiration. _"A regular junior shutterbug, with his own model to boot! An' it appears you've picked up a new trick from that big galoot eh chief? Now get back to the Sinclair Deluxe and just bust that mess blocking your way."_

'_New trick?'_ Elsa wondered.

Before Elsa could think more on what this _new trick_ was, a splicer pack popped in where the big splicer had been standing before they provoked him.

They were far away, but Elsa could easily run up and kill them before they even noticed. But just as she was about to pounce, the sound of her papa's drill revving up filled her ears. Elsa turned just in time to watch her papa charge right past her in the group of splicers faster than a rocket.

The speed shocked her, but only for a moment before Elsa ran up to join her papa in combat.

By the time she was within striking distance of the group, her papa had already killed three of their party of four. The first he killed from the sheer force of the charge, shattering his skull with the drill. The other two he froze before backhanding them into shards with his drill.

Terrified, the last splicer ran away screaming, only to have Elsa pounce on him and impale him through the neck with her syringe. However, Elsa didn't see the set of stairs going down into a basement type entrance. So, with the sudden weight on his back, the splicer fell in with Elsa on his back.

The fall wasn't long, so Elsa was easily able to keep her balance on the splicer's back as she continued to drain him. Once satisfied with the amount of ADAM, Elsa retracted her weapon from his still body, when something suddenly caught her eye.

Something was on the floor where the splicer laid, but his body obscured it. Elsa grabbed his arm and flung him out the hole so she could get a better look.

Elsa immediately became confused by what she saw.

It was a large yellow… circle with little yellow lines shooting out of it.

'_What are you suppose to be?' _Elsa wondered as she knelt down and began tracing her hand on the drawing.

She noticed the streaks that followed her stroke. Curious, Elsa raised her hand to inspect it and saw yellow dust clinging to her gloved fingertips.

'_Chalk…'_ She thought.

Heavy footsteps alerted Elsa to her approaching papa. She looks up from her position on the floor to see him looking down at her. She points at the drawing and gives a questioning _skree_ noise in an attempt to ask him if he knew what it meant.

"_That there's the sun little lady." _Sinclair suddenly said over the radio. _"It's a big o' ball of light in the sky. You'll see it once we get Eleanor and you up to the surface."_

'_The surface?' _She thought. _'We're going to go to the surface?'_

As she'd done before, Elsa turned to her papa for conformation.

And once more he nodded

This shocked Elsa beyond anything she learned today. They were going to the surface! Elsa knew nothing about the world above the ocean. What would the people be like? What would the cities be like? What would this _sky_ and _sun_ look like?

Her musing was cut short when her papa jumped down into the hole she was in with a loud _THUMP _and walked through a door she just now noticed. Elsa rose up and quickly followed her papa into the building.

Once they were in the building, her papa started staggering before he leaned on the purple wall for support. Concern quickly filled Elsa as she went over to help him stay standing. Placing her left hand upon his chest and her right on his shoulder, Elsa looked at her papa with worry evident on her concealed face.

* * *

_(Delta's POV)_

Delta was seeing pink.

Delta had just entered the Limbo Room with Elsa behind him.

They walked into the club's bar entrance when Delta noticed one of the red wagons Eleanor had been smuggling out to him. In the wagon was a plasmid, resting on many soft pink pillows.

He went to retrieve the gift, when a sudden headache gripped him.

His vision blurred, the world around him became mute, and he began staggering. To stop himself from falling over, Delta leaned up against the wall of the once popular establishment.

Then Eleanor's voice entered his mind.

"_Here, father, it's yours. You are evolving fast but your heart is getting weaker. Elsa and I can keep you alive but you _must _find me…"_ Eleanor told him.

Once she was finished speaking to him, Delta groaned before giving his head a quick shake to help restore his senses.

A worried mewling noise to his left brought Delta to face his present daughter Elsa. She was by his side, her arms placed upon him to keep him standing during the unexpected message from Eleanor.

Delta laid his hand on her shoulder and gently squeezed it in a show of appreciation for helping him as well as to let her know he was all right. She placed her own hand on his for a moment in response. Delta broke the contact to examine the plasmid his second daughter had smuggled in for him.

It was an eerie pulsing green that felt familiar to Delta somehow. He picked up the bottle and read the label on its side.

_Hypnotize_

Delta needed no explanation video to understand what this did; a plasmid that turns men into temporary thralls in service to whoever struck them with it. Delta despised this plasmid, memories of its use on him surfaced in his mind and a scowl formed on his face.

Even Elsa recognized what plasmid it was and hissed viscously at it. Delta guessed the same memories were going through her mind as well.

Sharing his daughter's sentiment of the plasmid, Delta would like nothing more than to smash the plasmid on the floor and move on with their mission.

But Eleanor had used everything at her limited disposal to bring it to him. If he discarded the plasmid now he would be slapping Eleanor's efforts in the face.

So, with much reluctance, Delta injected himself with the mind dominating concoction.

Delta watched his hand become slimy and green, until the pulsing green hypno-orb popped into his hand.

He squashed the orb as soon as it appeared, splattering his hand in its slime before quickly switching to electro bolt.

With that done, Delta made to leave the club when something to the side caught his eye. A hole in the wall of the building revealed a dressing room housing a Power to the People upgrade station.

Knowing the benefits these stations bring, Delta began searching for a way into the room with Elsa following. They went to enter the performance room and were surprised by the sight that greeted them.

Two splicers a man and a woman, slow dancing.

As bizarre as the scene was, Delta wasn't given much time to ponder the performance.

Upon seeing the splicers Elsa quickly froze them both in place before running past Delta and jumping onto the frozen couple with deadly force. They instantly shattered under the weight of her heavy metal boots, their shards flying in every direction.

Elsa then looked behind the stage before pointing at something and gesturing for Delta to join her. Assuming she must have found the entrance to the room with the station in it, Delta made his way up the stairs on the other side of the stage. Once he was next to her Delta saw she had indeed found the way into the room.

Pleased with his daughter's help, Delta rubbed her helmeted head affectionately in thanks before going over to the station.

After looking over the upgrades available to him, Delta decided to procure the ricochet enhancement for his machine gun. He placed the weapon in the machine and waited as the modifications to his weapon took place.

While he waited Delta noticed an audio diary lying on the make-up table. Curious about what it might have to say Delta picked it up and played it.

The sound of the tape rolling must have alerted Elsa, because she entered the room just as it began playing.

"_That's it – we have to close down the Limbo. Bomb goes off in that fancy place uptown, and everybody panics… pulls their money out of the banks… a whole city tuggin' on the same dollar bill. So the banks fold, and maybe one in ten got their savings out… who's going to come hear me nightingalin' about how broke they are? How am I going to provide for little Eleanor?"_

Delta knew whom the woman who recording this was.

Grace Holloway, the governor of Pauper's Drop.

* * *

_(Elsa's POV)_

Elsa was confused again.

After listening to the tape recorder, her papa went over to retrieve his now upgraded weapon. Leaving Elsa to ponder on what she had just heard.

'_What did she mean by providing for Eleanor?' _She thought confused. _'Was she a friend of hers?'_

Elsa continued to dwell on these thoughts as they made their way to the blockaded hotel. They were almost at there, when a voice started speaking to them through their radios.

The voice of Sofia Lamb…

"_For Grace, the paradise of Andrew Ryan was most unkind. She spoke against him in song, and he had her blacklisted. It left her penniless. But in the Family she has found hope, a reason to draw breath. Ask yourself, Delta… do you deserve to take it from her?"_

Elsa growled at the woman's disgusting attempt to guilt her papa out of killing this Grace woman and finding Eleanor.

'_Did you deserve to rip our family apart you monster!?' _She thought angrily.

She turned her gaze to her papa. The only reaction to her words he showed was a quick clenching of his fist as they continued their course to the hotel.

When they entered the main entrance lobby, Elsa saw why they needed papa's new trick to get past.

Massive chunks of plaster, stone, wood and metal beams blocked the way in. Elsa could probably use her telekinesis to move them off one at a time, but it would take to long and give the splicers inside even more time to prepare.

"_Just rev up that drill o' yours and slam right through that pile o' junk blockin' your way." _Sinclair said over the radio.

Her papa wasted no time.

Elsa watched as her papa rammed right through the debris. The force caused some of the rubble to fly into a few unlucky splicers before her papa switched to his machine gun and started mowing down the remaining splicers. Their bodies shook sporadically as his anti personal rounds tore through their flesh.

The first floor was cleared in a matter of seconds.

Once the threat of friendly fire was lifted, Elsa quickly entered the hotel to join her papa.

"_Now Gracie was on the top floor." _He told them. _"Get on up there and _persuade _her to give you that override key."_

Elsa didn't need to be told twice.

Side by side, father and daughter fought their way up the leaking and broken hotel. Swatting away splicers with plasmid, gun, needle and drill. Grace tried to encourage them to fight by spouting hateful words about the pair over the intercom; but many of the splicers instantly tried to flee when they caught sight of Elsa and her papa.

Emphasis on _tried._

As they ascended the building, they found a multitude interesting things. Her papa found another of the weapon stations. He decided to upgrade the rivet gun this time, increasing the amount of ammo it could hold before he needed to reload.

Audio diaries were also among the useful items they found. Her papa found most of them, but there was one or two that Elsa found.

One such audio diary belonged to a man who bred the blue butterflies and made the butterfly badges of the Family. Elsa found it in a room full of the disgusting over-sized flies, and electrocuted all of them before the tape had even started playing.

Finally, after almost seven minutes of slaughtering scores of the fanatical drug addicts, Elsa and her papa arrived at the top floor.

"_Gracie's room is just up ahead." _Sinclair informed them. _"Now, she's been sendin' all manner o' unkindness your way, so I'm not particular as to how you take that key away from her… but she's old, an' this grudge against you is based on a misunderstandin'."_

Was Sinclair trying to say they didn't need to kill her?

'_Nonsense.' _Elsa thought. _'She's part of the Family that took Eleanor from us. Of course we are going to kill her!'_

As they made their way to Holloway's room, a security camera focused on them. The light turned white in alarm, but before it could signal the automated defenses her papa used a hack dart on it and brought onto their side.

Once they entered the room Grace's voice echoed out of the intercom once more.

"_We all die tonight, monsters. I, because your kind has killin' in its nature, and you, because there's no way the Family will let you two stroll out alive with that key."_

The threat fell on deaf ears, as the two began searching the apartment she called home for her.

During the search, Elsa came across something strange. A small section of the apartment was hidden behind a half drawn pink curtain. Elsa passed the curtain to find what looked like a little girl's room. Much of it was white and pink with a few doodles on the wall. But what caught her attention most was the picture on the white nightstand next the bed.

Curious, Elsa went over and picked it up to get a better look. There were two people in the frame, a woman and a little girl. The woman wore a face that betrayed no emotion and reminded Elsa of a statue. The girl however was much easier to read with her big happy, carefree smile.

Elsa's glowing eyes widen with shock and horror as she suddenly realized who the two in the photo were…

Eleanor and Sofia Lamb.

The picture frame slipped from Elsa's trembling hands and landed with a crash, alerting her papa. He barged in, rivet gun and incinerate at the ready.

Elsa just stood there, too shocked from the discovery to move. She opened and closed her mouth like a fish as the new and frightening truth made itself clear.

Eleanor really was Sofia's _daughter!_

* * *

_(Delta' POV)_

Delta found the way to Grace.

After he and his daughter and split up to find Grace faster, Delta opted to search the main bedroom.

There he found a ripped poster of Sofia Lamb on the wall facing the bed. Delta quickly noticed there was no wall behind it. Curious, Delta ripped the rest of the poster away to find a button. He pressed it and heard a noise to his left.

He stepped away from the poster to investigate and saw a passageway that wasn't there before.

_CRASH!_

The sharp sound of shattering glass startled him. Thinking it was a splicer they missed, Delta brought out his rivet gun and primed his incinerate plasmid as he ran towards the source.

Delta didn't find a splicer, instead he found Elsa, trembling but otherwise not moving at all.

She held her hands out like she was holding something. Delta looked down and saw what she must been holding and what caused the crashing sound.

A shattered picture frame, holding a black and white photo of Eleanor when she was a little girl and her mother Sofia Lamb.

Elsa's behavior suddenly made itself clear to Delta; she had no idea that Sofia was Eleanor's mother. All this time she must have thought Sofia to be some crazy woman just claiming to be her mother.

That view was as shattered as the glass picture frame on the ground, now.

Knowing no other way to help, Delta simply hugged Elsa from the side and gently swayed her back and forth, while emitting the comforting whale-like moans all big daddies are known for.

He can her little hiccupping squeaks as she leans her covered head into his chest.

'_It's okay Elsa…' _Delta thought and so desperately wanted to say. _'Your papa is here for you.'_

They stayed that way until Elsa finally calmed down. And upon breaking the embrace, Delta suddenly noticed that the entire room was now coated in ice. Amazed by this sudden change Delta could only stare before his gaze fell on his daughter.

'_Did Elsa cause this?' _Delta wondered as he stared at his now calm daughter.

The thought suddenly made Delta remember the secret passage he found. He ushered Elsa to follow him as he made his way back to the bedroom and into the hidden room.

They came upon a door with a small dirty window; Delta went up and quickly wiped away the grim and dirt on it to see what was behind it.

He saw Grace Holloway, sitting in a chair, smoking a cigarette.

"I know what you're here for," she said before tossing the override key on the table. "Go on take it. I won't have you touching me." The elderly woman grabbed her cane before standing up and walking over to the window and glaring at Delta.

"Dr. Lamb trusted _me _tocare for child, and I tried, but Baby Eleanor disappeared. And then one day, I see her walking with you and that blue-eyed girl, looking wrong." She paused before resuming. "And when I tried to hold her, you knocked me down… broke my jaw. So I'm ready, baby-snatcher, come on in and finish the job."

She walked over to the side as the door opened.

"_Your call, friend. Gracie's unarmed, for what it's worth."_ Sinclair stated over the radio.

Father and daughter just stared at the old woman before them, who returned their stare with a glare.

Delta broke eye contact first, he calmly walked over to the key, ignoring the glare Grace was sending his way, before picking up the key and walking to the door.

He was almost out when he saw Elsa about to stab Grace with her needle.

Acting fast, Delta grabbed her arm mid thrust. Elsa turned to him, surprise no doubt showing on her hidden face.

Delta looked down at his daughter and shook his head.

'_She isn't a threat Elsa.' _Delta once more thought, hoping she would understand his silent wishes._ 'We don't need to kill her.'_

Delta let go of her arm, which she lowered once free. Elsa just stared at him for a moment before staring at Grace again. She hissed at Grace before exiting the room. Delta waited for her to exit before looking at Grace one more time.

She wore a surprised expression on her face, not prepared for Delta to save her from his own daughter.

And with that, Delta left the safe room.

* * *

_(Elsa's POV)_

Elsa was confused again!

They had her right in their hands and her papa just let her live!

Elsa was just about to impale with her needle when her papa grabbed her arm. She could only gaze up with shock as he just shook his head at her disapprovingly.

Elsa couldn't believe this! Papa wanted to let her live!

WHY!?

She looked up at her papa one more time before turning her attention to Grace.

The elderly woman had a shocked and confused expression plastered to her face. No doubt as surprised as Elsa was from her papa's actions. Elsa glared at the woman before hissing at her and walking out the door.

Her papa followed her after a while.

"_You're a bigger man than I am, chief."_ Sinclair told her papa. _"Maybe next time she'll think twice about pointin' fingers before all the facts are in. Now, let's be on our way, Eleanor's waitin'."_

_That _was why he spared her? To show Grace she was wrong about them?

But why did he care what she thought of him?

As they began leaving the apartment Grace's voice could be heard over the radio.

"_You could have just let her run me through, instead you stop her then just walk away? No monster alive turns the other cheek. No monster does that. A _thinking man _does that…"_

Was that revelation Elsa heard in her voice?

They were half way down when Grace called them again.

"_I know Doctor Lamb is no liar, but she's got to be wrong about you. It doesn't seem right now, letting the two of you walk into that bushwhack waiting outside. I can't call of the family, but I can whisper a bit and improve your odds."_

'_She's helping us?'_ Elsa thought.

Elsa suddenly understood what Sinclair meant earlier and why her papa spared Grace.

Grace had been tricked by Sofia Lamb into thinking her papa had kidnapped Eleanor and done something horrible to her. Grace didn't know the truth about Sofia killing her papa and stealing Eleanor herself.

Grace was just another victim of Sofia Lamb…

Elsa suddenly felt shame for trying to kill her like she was just another filthy splicer.

The whirling noise of security bots soon filled the air.

"_These whirlybirds are custom jobs… by an old friend. I'm afraid this all I can do… for now."_

The whirling was suddenly accompanied by the _rat-rat-rat _sound of machine gun fire and the screams of dying splicers.

When Elsa and her papa finally reached the lobby floor all they found were two red security drones hovering over at least one-and-a-half dozen dead splicers covering the ground. The drones beeped several times before flying over to them. They hovered over her papa's shoulders, and scanned the rest of the room for any danger.

Elsa found herself smiling. Grace's friend certainly knew how to make good robots.

They made their way out of the hotel, killing any splicers who were still around and foolish enough to think they could take them on. They had just left the diner area, when Grace called them a fourth time.

"_Well, sir… I don't know what to call you now. You've done more than spare my life, you've opened my eyes. I need to put a few questions to Doctor Lamb."_

Not even a minute after Grace's call, another followed.

But it wasn't Grace who called this time…

"_By sparing Grace, do you seek to gain my trust? A feeble ruse. Your crocodile tears may poison her with doubt, but I am not so easy a mark."_

Elsa was furious at Lamb's words. How dare she accuse her papa of _poisoning _Grace!

'_He opened her eyes so she could see the deceit you love to cloak yourself in!' _Elsa screamed in her head.

Once they were at the train station Sinclair called them again.

"_Just take that override key and slot it into the control box in the ticket booth there. That'll open the gates."_

Elsa's papa nodded and went over to the booth with Elsa in tow. He placed it in the keyhole and unlocked the train station.

"_Hop on, kids, and start the train. Don't make me pull the whistle, now!"_

With those words, Elsa and her papa left the booth and entered the control room of the train. Elsa watched as her papa pulled the power lever to open the station door before driving the train into the water.

Pauper's Drop was now behind them.

'_Wait…' _Elsa suddenly realized something. _'Where did the bots go?'_

* * *

**Author's note: SO turns out I didn't need to go back and play the game for Pauper's Drop. YEA for me! Sadly that can't be said for Siren's Alley. That is one I will definitely have to play on my own to get a good idea for how to write the next chapter.**

**I hope this one was as good as you all hoped it would be I am deeply sorry if it isn't. I am a fast paced person when it comes to action and I can't write a long fight scene without it feeling drawn out. I'm more of a story and dialogue kind of writer. Again I'm sorry if this disappoints you, it's just how I write.**

**As always, please, fav, follow and comment my story.**

**DeadRich18 out!**


	8. Chapter 7: Preaching Demon

**I do not own BioShock or Frozen, They belong to their respective companies.**

**GUESS WHO GOT WORD ON HIS COMPUTER! THIS GUY! Man I am so happy to finally be able to write this fic without needing my school's computers. Anyway here's chapter 7 Hope you like it was really hard for me to write but I hope I did a good job!**

**Speaking: **"Hello" **Thinking: **_'Hello'_ **Radio/Eleanor talking to Delta: **_"Hello"_

* * *

**Papa's Snowflake**

**Chapter 7: Preaching Demon**

**Atlantic Express en route to Dionysus Park**

_(Elsa's POV)_

Elsa was bored…

She, her papa and Sinclair had left Pauper's Drop nearly four hours ago. Sinclair was resting in the passenger section while Elsa stayed in the conductor's booth with her papa.

They were about to enter Dionysus Park when a man's voice suddenly filled the train car's intercom.

"_Hear me, O ye who would murder the Lamb of God. Ye shall never reach her garden!"_

Before Elsa could wonder what the man meant, a speeding torpedo came into view.

Heading right towards them…

Acting fast, Elsa's papa wrapped her in a protective embrace. Using his own body as a shield to protect her from the underwater missile.

Then the torpedo smashed into the front of the train car.

And all Elsa could see was black…

* * *

"_Do the magic!" Joy…._

"_Catch me!" Happiness…._

"_ANNA!" __**Fear**__…._

* * *

_*Bzzzt* "Kids? Come on, wake up now… There you are." _Elsa heard Mr. Sinclair say over the radio as consciousness returned to her. _"I thought you two rode that torpedo into the great hereafter!" _He stated, relief clear in his tone as he brought the pair up to speed.

"_I'm in Dionysus Park now… train car's a shambles, leakin' air. Whole damn place is flooded and sealed. But there's a pumpin' station back there in Siren Alley, an' I believe you could jerry-rig it to drain the park out. That'll letcha stroll right inside. Get to those pumps… and hurry!"_

After getting their bearings, father and daughter began the undersea trek to Rapture's red-light district. As the traversed the sea floor, her papa would stop to collect any black and red slugs they came upon.

Sofia Lamb's voice suddenly filled their radios.

"_I see Father Wales has parted you from your craft, and yet you cling to life. Congratulations. Today, you meet a man who has no fear of death, and for Eleanor he would burn with a smile."_

Elsa ignored Lamb's words. If this _Father Wales_ was trying to stop her and papa from rescuing Eleanor, Elsa would gladly add him to the body pile she was building.

The Siren Alley airlock quickly came into view. Impatient, Elsa swam ahead of her papa to reach it. However, Elsa still had to wait for him since he was much slower than her.

Once he was inside, Elsa pulled the drainage lever for the room. When there was no more water left, the airlock doors leading into Siren Alley opened for Elsa and her papa.

Just as two splicers ran past them.

"Look at that rusty piece of crap!" The female splicer said. "Show 'im what we got boys!"

Gunfire quickly followed the splicer's words along with a little sister's shriek of fear and the familiar roar of an angry big daddy.

With her papa right behind her, Elsa ran after the splicers.

Only to see them blown to bloody pieces by the big daddy they were trying to bring down.

As she watched it ravage the splicer pack with explosives and mini turrets, Elsa noticed this protector was different from the ones she'd seen before.

The protector's helmet was shaped similarly to those strange brown pots filled with dirt. His suit didn't have much armor, but Elsa assumed it was to allow him to move much more freely. On his right shoulder was a large cannon, Elsa watched as rockets flew from its barrel at the splicers stupid enough to try and fight back.

Once the splicers were no more, the little sister on his back climbed off. Upon seeing Elsa, the little girl smiled brightly and waved at her with much excitement. With a smile on her face, Elsa gladly gave a little wave of her own in response.

"Hi big sis!" The little girl yelled out to her.

Elsa always enjoyed seeing her sisters out playing with their own papa's. Watching them collect ADAM, it gave her a nice, nostalgic feeling.

A feeling that was torn asunder when the sound of her papa's machine gun firing armor piercing bullets at the girl's protector.

'_Papa what are you doing!?' _Elsa mentally screamed as she pushed her father's gun to the side, in an attempt to stop him.

Enraged by the unprovoked assault, the attacked big daddy roars, and begins to fire rocket after rocket at Elsa and her papa. With his telekinesis, her papa easily catches the projectiles in midair, before sending them hurtling back to their sender.

The impact of the explosives push the rocket launching daddy off the wooden bridge and onto the floor below with a mighty thud.

"MR. BUBBLES!" The little sister screamed in horror before running down a nearby set of stairs to her protector's side.

Upon seeing his still, lifeless corpse she started sobbing and begging him to wake up.

Elsa tore hers from the heart-wrenching sight to stare at her papa with eyes filled with confusion, despair, and anger hidden behind her helmet's porthole.

Only to find him walking over to the grieving sister like nothing was wrong.

Confused, and terrified Elsa rushed over to her papa and grabbed his arm in an attempt to halt his stride towards the crying child. Her papa turned his head to face her before cocking his head to the side and emitting a sound laced with confusion.

Did he not understand what he just did? Did he not realize he just did what Sofia Lamb did to her and Eleanor a decade ago!? Did he no-

"Daddy?"

'_What?' _Elsa thought.

Elsa and her papa turned their attention from each other to the recently orphaned girl, who was now staring up at her papa with hope filled eyes.

"I-it's you!" She exclaimed. "You're all better again!"

The little sister ran up to him and hugged his leg tightly. Elsa watched as he lifted her up and placed her on his shoulder.

Before Elsa's confused and panicked mind could start to process what she was seeing Sinclair's voice filled her helmet.

"_Things have changed a lot since you were a tyke little lady." _He started explaining. _"Little sisters ain't fixed to _one_ big daddy anymore. They've become replaceable, one bites the dust an' another comes along to take his place."_

As enlightening as that was to Elsa it still didn't explain why her papa just killed the protector without any kind of justification.

"_And if you're wonderin' why your old man took the big fella out, it's cus he needs the ADAM she's got." _Sinclair explained. _"The more ADAM he gets the more he evolves and the more he evolves, the less Sofia Lamb's cronies are a problem."_

So he was using her sisters to gather ADAM so that saving Eleanor would be easier?

"_While I do usually support you getting as much ADAM as you can chief, I feel like I might not be able to see our partnership to the end if you go around gathering right now. Seein' as how this here bucket is leaking air by the second an' all." _He told her papa, who was walking away with his newly acquired charge riding on his back.

Elsa quickly caught up with them just as they turned a corner.

Only to see a splicer wearing a black suit and hat turn from kneeling in front of a little sister vent and look at them.

"The beast of Ryan lives!" The deformed man yelled, before jumping onto a wall. "Gather the Family!" He ordered as he skittered up the wall like a deformed, fleshy crab.

"_Mother o' mercy, I think that was Simon Wales. What's he done to himself!? He and his brother were Rapture's architects, but when Doc Lamb came along, Simon got religion. He's got a… kinda church down in the pumping station. Expect a reckoning when you arrive." _Sinclair informed them.

Before they continued their mission to the pumping station however, Elsa saw her papa go over to the vent that Wales had been kneeling in front of. He then took the little girl off his shoulder and held her out in front of him with one hand. He placed his other hand on her head and the girl was suddenly engulfed in bright light!

Elsa quickly ran up to her papa's side to see what he'd done to her. After the light subsided her placed the girl near the vent. She looked up at them and Elsa's mouth fell open and her eyes went wide under her helmet.

The girl's eyes weren't glowing anymore! They weren't even yellow!

"Thank you." She said with little curtsey and no second tone in her voice.

"_Don't worry little lady. The girl's fine, your papa just turned her human again is all." _Sinclair told her as she watched the child climb into the vent.

'_Turned her human again?' _Elsa thought.

Memories suddenly ruptured from her mind as Elsa remembered what she went through several years ago. Seeing the perfect world of Rapture turn into a disgusting, ruined parody. Seeing the so-called 'angels' revealed to be the dead bodies of people. The nights she spent screaming her throat sore for her papa to come back and make it all better.

Elsa realized that by doing this, he was saving these girls from the horror that nearly claimed her sanity.

Once again, Elsa couldn't help but feel proud of the fact that she was his daughter.

An idea immediately popped into her mind.

* * *

_(Delta's POV)_

Delta was once again seeing pink.

Unlike the previous telepathic messages that Eleanor gave him, this one was less intense. He still had his balance and his head wasn't pounding from the unexpected communication.

This didn't mean he could see through the pink though.

"_You and Elsa are not alone father. The girls you rescued are on your side. Check the Gather's Garden for a package."_

Once the message was given, Delta turned around to see a Garden was right behind him.

And in front of it, a teddy bear holding a present.

Smiling, Delta picks up the present and opens it to find money, ammo, ADAM and a gene tonic inside.

He took the money and ammunition before injecting himself with the ADAM and gene tonic. Seeing the Gather's Garden right in front of him, Delta decided to see what kinds of plasmids or gene tonics he may want purchase.

After purchasing a few passive improvements, Delta evolved his winter blast to freeze his enemies into giant blocks of ice when charged up, along with an improvement for his telekinesis plasmid.

Delta suddenly felt someone tugging on his arm repeatedly. He turned and saw Elsa, who quickly offered him a vial of ADAM.

'_She must have harvested it from one of corpses.'_ Delta thought.

Normally, Delta would have let the little sister gather ADAM from at least two corpses before saving her. But since Sinclair was losing oxygen by the second, Delta couldn't waste time with gathering ADAM.

But Elsa was a big sister. She could collect ADAM at a much faster rate than her younger siblings. It also helped that no splicer in their right, broken mind would even consider trying to attack a big sister.

He accepted the vial with a smile. After injecting himself with its contents, Delta returned the now empty vial to his daughter, who quickly placed it back on her harvesting needle.

After the exchange of ADAM, the pair resumed their trek to the pumping station. And to do that they needed to go through the maintenance area.

Once they went through the door leading there, Delta spotted another of Eleanor's gifts.

And her voice filled his head as pink clouded his vision.

"_I think mother knows I'm helping you like this. She's accelerating my treatments. Don't give up on me." _Eleanor told him.

'_I will _never _give up on you Eleanor.'_ Delta wished to tell her.

Delta picked up the plasmid, he couldn't use it at the moment (his body wouldn't be able to handle that many plasmids yet). So he stored it away for later.

A security camera's light could be seen moving back and forth along the half flooded floor of the room. Delta quickly used a hack dart to subvert the camera to their side. The few splicers in the room noticed this and charged him.

But once they stepped foot in the water Elsa shot a lightning bolt into the liquid. Killing every one of the splicers.

With the rabble dealt with, they marched up the stairs to the access door.

Only to find it locked.

Delta noticed an audio diary on leaned up on a suitcase covered in candles. Hoping it might provide a clue to the code, he picked it up and played it.

The voice of that spider splicer came out.

"_Daniel… you and I drafted Rapture's blueprint together… _'Wales and Wales, architects.' _Do you remember? But Andrew Ryan lead us astray, my brother… turned us from the Almighty. Doctor Lamb offers you salvation, Daniel. I ask only for proof that the barest flicker of faith remains in you. I left a gift for you at the Pink Pearl, in your… offices. Find the code on it, brother, and we shall pray together for your sorry soul!"_

Now they knew where to look.

Delta and Elsa made their way out of the room and back into the streets of Siren Alley in search of the Pink Pearl.

Once they exited Delta saw another one of those new big daddies with a little sister. He wanted to save her, but he already wasted time with the first one and he didn't know how much time Sinclair had left.

A tug on his arm made him turn his attention to Elsa.

She pointed her finger at Delta then at the little sister, then at herself and the direction of the Pink Pearl.

Confused by the behavior, Delta tilted his head at his daughter.

"_I think she's sayin' she'll get Daniel for you sport. That way, you can save the rest of the sisters here and maybe even find a few things to give us an edge against Lamb."_ Sinclair clarified his daughter's request to him.

Delta looked at his daughter with a proud smile and rubbed her helmet before nodding his approval of the plan.

Elsa gave him a quick hug before running off to the Pearl. Leaving Delta to deal with bomb flinging big daddy.

* * *

_(Elsa's POV)_

Elsa was proud of herself.

She had thought up a brilliant plan that let them kill two splicers with one plasmid.

Elsa would find this Daniel person, while her papa rescued any girls he could find. It was so simple and so effective Elsa knew it would work.

It wasn't hard for her to find the Pearl either. She just turned a corner and there it was.

She stopped at the entrance when she heard Grace Holloway's voice over her radio.

"_I've got the maddening notion that I owe your daddy my life, young lady… such as it is. I'm sending him a care package to the pneumo along the way. If you could give it to him I'd be mighty grateful, but I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell Doctor Lamb."_

After hearing this Elsa went over to the pneumo tube right next to the Pearl, and true to Grace's word there was a fair amount of loot in it that her papa would definitely appreciate having. Elsa left the stash in the mail box, she would deal with Daniel first then she'd bring back the loot for papa.

The doors opened and the sight of a dead big daddy and a splicer impaled on the wall greeted her.

The splicer was held in place by a metal spear, most likely shot from the massive spear gun next to the dead protector.

The weapon was big, heavy looking and probably very deadly.

'_I bet papa would love to have one of these.'_ Elsa thought to herself before moving into the lobby of the hotel. She'd pick it up on the way out along with Gracie's gift.

She saw several splicers on the second floor when she entered the hotel turned brothel. Elsa summoned multiple ice spears to shoot out from the floor they were standing on, impaling them before they even knew what was going on.

"_The Pearl was one of the ritziest lodgings in Rapture, but durin' the war the residents put themselves up for sale… Daniel's is on the top floor, I believe." _Sinclair informed her.

Elsa jumped up onto the second story and began her journey up. Splicers came to stop her, but when they saw her armored form many just turned tail and ran. The ones who stood their ground didn't last very long against the rouge big sister.

Elsa made her way to the stairs, leaving frozen corpses and icy chunks in her wake. Once at the steps she saw a splicer wearing the remains of white tuxedo and a top hat.

"Did me brother send ya after me?" He said before throwing a Molotov at her and running away.

Elsa quickly caught the bottle and threw it to the side. A splicer's scream of pain told her one had been smart enough to play dead. But he obviously was not lucky enough for the flaming alcoholic beverage to miss him.

"_That has to be Daniel! Hunt him down an' pin his ears back, kid!" _Sinclair told Elsa.

Elsa ran up the stairs after the spliced man.

Only for her to be electrified by two electric wires that she had the misfortune of not seeing.

Elsa fell to the floor, convulsing as the violent energy traveled painfully through her nervous system.

After several agonizing seconds, the pain subsided. Elsa's body felt numb all over, but the feeling past quickly. Elsa jumped to her feet to see a splicer clinging to the wall just staring at her.

She dealt with him in under two seconds…

With that nuisance dealt with, Elsa resumed her search for the brothel's owner.

After checking numerous rooms, dealing with the building's security system, dropping in a hole with two turrets to greet her, and killing scores upon scores of gun toting and wall walking splicers, Elsa finally found her mark.

Upon seeing the blue armored girl, Daniel instantly tried to flee.

Only for Elsa to freeze him a block of ice.

Elsa was tired of chasing this deranged, disfigured man all around this disgusting building. With Daniel trapped in his icy prison, Elsa wasted no time in running up to him and shattering the block with a strong kick from her metal boot.

The blow killed the man instantly and shattered the ice that engulfed him. But strangely, his body stayed intact.

Elsa searched his person and found what she was looking for. She took the audio diary off him and immediately played it.

"_Tonight, I had a pain in me head, and this time it wasn't the whining of the whores. So naturally I came up to me office to murder it with a drink. And there on me liquor rack… was a bottle of sacramental wine from me dear brother Simon. And of course, the vintage date on the label is the code to enter his territory. Nineteen-nineteen. I should pass this bleedin' wine through me system and send it back warm."_

And on that note, Elsa made for the exit. Glad to be able to leave this disgusting establishment.

As she made for the exit, the all too familiar voice of Sofia Lamb entered her helmet.

"_Faith, dear Elsa… it lives within us, yet beyond us. Daniel Wales lacked it; Father Simon Wales does not. The faithful do not die in fear, as your 'father' did; we achieve martyrdom."_

Elsa growled at these words._ 'Do I look like I care about what happens to you and your minions when they die?' _Elsa wanted to retort.

'_And papa did not die in fear!' _She wanted bark at Lamb.

On her way out, Elsa picked up the large spear gun she saw earlier, along with the supplies Grace Holloway had so generously provided them and made her way to her papa.

_SHRIEEEEEEEKKKK!_

Elsa immediately picked up speed when the angry call of a fallen sister reached her ears.

* * *

_(Delta's POV)_

Delta felt proud of his daughter's successful idea.

While she went to get the code from Daniel, Delta was able to search for helpful loot and save any little sisters he came across.

Delta also found an upgrade station in the Mermaid Lounge casino. He purchased an upgrade for his rivet gun that made the rivets burn their targets when hit multiple times. Delta also used this as an opportunity to use the research camera on as many splicers as possible.

Delta was just finishing curing the last sister, when Sinclair informed him of Elsa's progress.

"_Your girl's headin' back to you with the code now chief, and she's got a few gifts for ya." _

'_Gifts?' _Thought Delta.

_SHRIEEEEEEEKKKK!_

A big sister's shriek echoed through the district.

Thankfully, Delta was prepared. He'd purchased a large amount of ammo from the El Ammo Bandito in the Mermaid Lounge. He wasn't exhausted either, due to not having to hold off scores of splicers.

_SHRIEEEEEEEKKKK!_

Delta heard a strange squawk like sound from behind him. He turned and saw Elsa running up to him with her cage full of loot and a spear gun in her arms.

The girl quickly ran up to her father and presented him with the weapon and ammo. Delta took the spear gun and supplies from Elsa with a thankful nod.

'_This will do a lot of damage.' _ Delta thought as he quickly examined the new weapon.

_SHRIEEEEEEEKKKK!_

The third and final scream marked the big sister's arrival.

She came out of no-where and immediately began bombarding Delta and Elsa with fire balls and chunks of rubble.

Elsa quickly summoned thick shields of ice to block the projectiles as Delta returned fire with lightning, fire and lead.

She nimbly dodged the fire and electricity, jumping from pillars to the street and back again with incredible agility. And though most of bullets did hit her, many just bounced off her surprisingly thick armor.

As Delta took a moment to reload and replenish his EVE, the big sister pounced from above with a scream of fury and crashed into Elsa.

Delta watched as they rolled around on the ground, hissing and snarling at each other; their arms locked as each tried to get the upper hand over the other. He could see the fire in the attacking sister's hands and the ice in Elsa's canceling each other out.

Wisps of steam began forming from fire and ice meeting.

Not wanting to accidently hit his daughter, Delta holstered the machine gun and pulled out the spear gun Elsa gave him. He leveled his sights on the fighting girls, waiting for the right moment.

Suddenly the attacker shifted her weight and was on top. Seeing his opening, Delta fired the harpoon at the girl.

The spear hit her right in the head. It pierced her helmet and sent her flying right into a wall. The big sister stayed there, impaled on the wall by a harpoon to the head.

Delta went over to his prone daughter and helped her up before taking the ADAM their attacker had and heading to the maintenance area.

They reached the door and Elsa quickly entered the code.

The door was about a third of the way open when it suddenly stopped and the lights went out.

'_Of course, something goes wrong.'_ Delta thought.

"_They've cut the power on ya – you're stuck 'till the back-ups kick in. I'll help you hold 'em back! Check the pneumo!" _Sinclair exclaimed over the radio.

As Delta obtained the provided assistance from Sinclair, Lamb's voice blared over the intercom.

"_Father Simon Wales, I have trapped a dead man and woman at your doorstep. And Simon… Daniel is dead. Murdered. Can you hear him crying out for justice?"_

Predicting what was bound to follow, Delta placed several of the turrets on the floor. And no sooner was he done, Simon Wales contacted them on their radios.

"_Know this, beasts… Daniel's body may grow cold, but his soul rests with the child of the Lamb. You shall roast and blacken in the pit, and it'll be a grieving brother who sent you there."_

The turrets suddenly began firing, as spider splicers started popping out of nowhere.

Father and daughter were easily able to fight them off. Delta would riddle them with holes from his guns, while Elsa summoned massive spikes and chunks of ice to throw and impale them on.

All the while, Simon continued to preach to the both of them about how he would send them to the pit for their sins.

At some point, the pipe near the stairs was hit by stray bullet or hook and began spewing flames on the metal stairs. A splicer was unlucky enough to be right where the fire was shooting and promptly burned alive.

Quickly following the explosion of flame, a brute splicer burst into the room. Setting his sights on Delta the beast-man charged at him with a rage filled roar.

Delta simply raised his drill and let the foolish splicer run face first into it.

Literally.

Once the battle was over, the lights came back on and the door opened.

"_Atta boy, sports… I think you two are closin' in on Simon's underground 'temple.' Now get down to Pumping Station #5 and drain out the park here. Oxygen's runnin' thin in this train car, and I'd sure hate to see our partnership cut short."_ Sinclair told them over the radio.

Wasting no time, the pair made a b-line for the station. Lamb's voice entered their radios again but neither of them paid attention.

Splicers in their way are immediately put down in Delta and Elsa's haste to enter the pumping station. They hurry through the station made temple, passing shrines and paintings as the haunting echo of Simon Wales's sermons fills the station.

In their haste, the two almost miss the upgrade station in one of the offices to the side. Delta uses it to upgrade his drill's damage output before heading into the splicer church.

They quickly entered and saw Simon preaching. He saw them as well and quickly fled, leaving his "flock" to fight them off.

They barely lasted a minute.

As soon as the last splicer is killed Simon jumps out from nowhere onto Elsa's back. Delta rushes over to assist his daughter as she struggles to dislodge the mad preacher. Delta grabs him by the neck and tears him off her before throwing him at a pillar.

Simon crashes into it, but quickly gets up and starts climbing up the pillar and disappearing from sight.

Delta backs up into Elsa as the two look everywhere for the Family lieutenant.

A clinking of metal makes Delta look to his right to see Father Wales scurrying towards them. Acting fast, Delta throws a lightning bolt at him stunning him.

Elsa then pounces on the man before inserting her needle through his throat. Removing her syringe, she holds the man down as he begins to choke on his own blood. After about twenty seconds of flailing and gurgling, the man falls still.

Delta walks over and places his hand upon her helmet to say "good job" before bending over and taking the genetic key from him.

Sinclair's tired and gasping voice soon enters their helmets.

"_Pump control oughta… be in the back. One thing though… once you transfer the suction to Dionysus Park we got a tiny window of opportunity to get you inside. I don't have much air left, but I'll hang in there – make sure you're ready before you throw that switch."_

Delta and Elsa were as ready as they would ever be, they made their way into the control room behind the church and placed the key in the slot.

No sooner did Delta do that did Sofia Lamb contact them again.

"_Do you think me a tyrant, Delta and Elsa? Vying for control of a dead man's dream? The city is nothing. Rapture must die, so that Eleanor may rise from its body. Allow me to demonstrate."_

Pipes suddenly began bursting and water covered the floor.

"_Lamb's overloadin' the pumps! The place is comin' down! Get to Dionysus Park!"_

Delta and Elsa ran out of the room, only to see that the entire floor of the church was covered in water. They made their way out into the flooded streets when Lamb contacted them again.

"_Subject Delta, I want you to commit this moment to memory for me – this… howling, brutish slog through the dark. This is who we are."_

They just made it into the maintenance area by the time she ended her little monologue.

"_GET OUTTA THERE, YOU TWO!" _Sinclair yelled at them.

They reached the door when it suddenly began to buckle. Knowing what was coming Delta wrapped his arms around Elsa, brought her in close and held her protectively.

The water broke through the door and smashed into them with the force of twenty angry big daddies.

* * *

_(Elsa's POV)_

Elsa felt the water smash into them.

Her papa took the brunt of it, using his body to protect Elsa from the full force of the waves. The blast was very powerful and would have killed anyone who was unfortunate enough to be in its way.

Anyone that wasn't wearing a diving suit that is.

'_Doesn't she realize we're wearing pressurized diving suits?'_ Elsa wondered to herself.

The only thing Lamb accomplished with this act was drowning her own followers.

The initial shock passed quickly and Elsa's papa released her from his shielding embrace. With no obstacles in their path the two made their way to the airlock.

The dead bodies of splicers floated through the submerged streets and a great white shark (that must have entered when the Alley flooded) swam through the flooded district.

Lamb's condescending voice entered their helmets once more.

"_Look, Delta, it is the world for which you strive for. You… alone… amongst the dead."_

Elsa bared her teeth at this accusation.

'_All papa wants is to have Eleanor back so we can be a family again you monster!'_

The two find the airlock open and walk through. Elsa once again swims ahead of her papa to the airlock to Dionysus Park where she waits patiently for his arrival.

Once he entered and the door closed, Elsa pulls the drain lever.

The water is emptied out of the room and the doors open.

After the heart pounding excitement they faced in Siren Alley, Elsa and her papa were finally in Dionysus Park.

* * *

**Author's Note: Done! Man this chapter was very hard to write! I felt this one needed to be faster paced, since Sinclair's life is on the line so I had to forgo the gathering scenes. Also it felt repetitive write every single gathering scenario. It also let me use Elsa as another way for Delta to get ADAM.**

**I'm wondering if I should do the same with the next chapter seeing as how the main point is to gather ADAM. Should I just have Delta rescue the sisters and Elsa harvest the bodies? Or have the girls gather it like in the game?**

**Also harvesting is out of the question.**

**Please either put your answer with your comment or PM what you think I should do.**

**Thank you all for reading and please fav, follow, and comment my story!**

**DeadRich18 out!**


	9. Chapter 8: A Dead Man's Secrets

**I do not own BioShock or Frozen, they belong to their respective companies.**

**Here you all go! Chapter 8! Man this one was a BITCH to write, Dionysus Park was probably my least favorite level in the game and that made it very hard to write a good chapter with it. I hope I did a good job and also thank everyone for reading and reviewing my story it is greatly appreciated.**

**Speaking:** "Hello"** Thinking: **_'Hello' _**Radio/Eleanor talking to Delta:**_ "Hello"_

* * *

**Papa's Snowflake**

**Chapter 8: A Dead Man's Secrets**

**Dionysus Park**

_(Delta's POV)_

And it was a dump…

Once the doors opened, and Delta and Elsa walked in, evidence of the Park's time spent submerged in seawater was made blatantly obvious.

Sand covered the floors, fish flopped around, barnacles were glued to the walls and ceilings, coral and sea plants grew in every nook, kelp hung from the ceiling like drapes, most of the machinery was covered in rust, algae coated everything, and puddles of water were everywhere.

Sinclair started talking on the radio.

"_Dionysus Park was owned by Sofia Lamb, chief. Sort of a private retreat for her social experiments. One night it flooded, killin' all her guests. Papers said it was _'cult-related.'_ Come on up to the train station, let's rendezvous."_

Delta was on edge. While Sinclair was talking, the pair saw shadows moving across the walls but couldn't find the culprits. Two gates leading to the station were closed suddenly, forcing Delta and his daughter to find an alternate way out.

They entered another storage area when suddenly a splicer appeared out of thin air on top of the scaffolding for a statue and began hurling fire balls at them!

Both Delta and Elsa were easily able to evade them, but before either of them could retaliate the splicer vanished in a cloud of red smoke.

He quickly reappeared on the ground and was about to shower them with flames again…

Until Elsa jumped on his back and skewered his neck with her needle.

Delta watched as she got up after draining the splicer. She looked… confused. Staring at her hands like they were foreign to her. She started shaking, the sound of her heavy panting reached Delta's ears.

And suddenly, she vanished in a cloud of sky-blue mist and snowflakes…

* * *

_(Elsa's POV)_

Elsa was freaking out!

Right after she drained the teleporting splicer of his ADAM Elsa felt strange.

She couldn't see straight, it became hard to breath, she began shaking like an electrocuted splicer and the slug in her stomach wouldn't stop squirming. Then all she saw was blue.

And she was suddenly somewhere else!

Instead of being in the basement with her papa, Elsa was suddenly In front of a splicer sitting on a toilet!

"WHAT THE SWEET FUCK!?" The splicer yelled, as he tried to cover his disfigured lower half with his arms.

Thankfully, Elsa didn't stay in front of him long before the blue cloud swept her away again!

She was outside the Park, looking through a window with a dead man tied to a brick floating next to her.

Again, her location changed.

She was in a theater, a splicer was being chased around by a security bot and screaming his lungs out with a little sister watching him. The little girl was on her protector's shoulder, laughing herself to tears from the sight.

Then, Elsa suddenly found herself suspended in mid-air.

Before falling gracelessly onto the ground below her with a thud.

Elsa groaned in pain as she tried to regain her senses after the unexpected teleporting session.

"_Well I'll be, you got yourself a teleport plasmid little lady!" _Sinclair informed her. _"That outta come in real handy! But guessin' from that little 'test run' you just had, I doubt you'll be able to use it right now without poofing yourself half way across Rapture!" _He chuckled at the last part.

Elsa couldn't agree more. She did _not _like this plasmid. The continuous changing of places was not kind to her stomach, and Elsa did not fancy the idea of vomit in her helmet.

'_And that splicer made it look so easy.' _She thought bitterly.

After getting back her bearings, Elsa stood up and saw she was on the stairwell that was blocked by debris. She saw her papa below and made a squawking noise to get his attention. He looked up and waved at her to come down.

Elsa was just about to jump down when she noticed something in a mound of sand.

An Audio Diary.

Curious, Elsa picked it and brought it with her to show papa. She jumped down and gave the recording device to him, but before he could play it Lamb's voice was once again blaring over the intercom.

"_Attention: Subject Delta and a rouge big sister have drained and infiltrated Dionysus Park. Their deaths are our rebirth — the life of the People's Daughter is in your hands!"_

'_Is that… anger, in her voice?' _Elsa wondered.

The thought was forgotten when the tape recorder started playing.

"_Dear blue-eyed girl: My name is Billy and I saw you the other day at the merry-go-'round. I think you are very pretty and I like your blue dress and the songs you sing about angels. My mom thinks your dad is scary but I think he is strong and nice like a comic book hero. I got you a gift and put it in-in the basement where nobody will find it. The secret code for the door is one-oh-eight-oh. I hope you like it. I will wave to you next time I see you so you know it it's me."_

Elsa remembered they passed a locked door on their way in, maybe that's the door this Billy wa-

'_Wait, blue-eyed girl?' _Elsa wondered.

"_He he, looks like your little girl has herself an admirer, chief." _Sinclair chuckled over the radio.

Elsa's cheeks went red from the embarrassing comment.

Her papa didn't give any sort of indication he cared as went over to the door the little boy on diary spoke of.

Behind the door was an upgrade station and once her papa inputted the code, he went up to the station and placed his drill inside it.

While they waited, Elsa noticed something to the left of the station; a big daddy corpse crushed underneath a pile of rubble. Next to the protector's body was a purple box, tied up with a nice yellow bow.

Curious, Elsa picked up the box and opened it.

Inside was a beautiful red rose. The flower was in perfect condition despite the fact it had been sitting in a box underwater for the past ten years. Elsa twirled it around a bit in her hand, a small smile on her face.

'_Thank you Billy, your gift is very nice.' _Elsa thought to herself.

She turned around and saw her papa staring at her. Even with the helmet on, Elsa could tell his eyebrow was raised and a mischievous smile adorned his face.

Elsa felt her cheeks redden again from embarrassment, and was very grateful that her helmet hid that fact.

'_Why do I have the feeling that papa is going to bring this up again?' _Elsa thought with dread.

When the machine was done with his drill, her papa took it out and they continued their journey to the train station.

But not before Elsa put the rose away in one of her pockets.

* * *

_(Delta's POV)_

After hearing the adorable attempt at romance from the recorder and upgrading his drill's fuel consumption, Delta continued their trek through the drained park with a content feeling.

They had to clear out a few more splicers and some security cameras, but otherwise the two had no trouble.

They came to a set of doors that were jammed and wouldn't open. On the other side of the automatic doors Delta heard a commotion.

"No! Get back! She's my little girl!" A familiar voice yelled before the sound of the three gunshots and the warbled scream of an angry big sister followed.

Delta knew that voice, he'd found audio diaries left by a man who came to Rapture in hopes of finding his abducted daughter. A man who's goal was the same as Delta's.

Mark Meltzer…

After hearing the first audio diary he made, Delta had hoped their paths would cross. Their goals were similar and he could be a worthy ally. The fact he traveled to Rapture to begin with is proof enough of his resolve and the love he holds for his daughter. Delta respected a man like that.

And now he was squaring off with a big sister and Delta was trapped behind a faulty door!

The door finally opened and Delta rushed in to assist the surface dweller.

Only to find a rusty, broken-down carousel covered in orange sea plants.

He was too late.

Delta began walking over to the carousel in search of clues, when Sinclair began speaking on the radio again.

"_Well, the good news is, I've located a new train car. But the station's still locked down, an' we're not alone in here… I see a shadow in the security booth. I'll lay low while you take a gander."_

No sooner did Sinclair inform Delta of their predicament, another man contacted them over the radio.

"_Well, hello, boys and girl! The name's Stan Poole — _Rapture Tribune_. Quality paper… before the locals stopped readin'' and started findin' uh… other uses for it. Anyways, I'm looking to cut a deal here, fellas. Come by the train station, I'm here in the booth." _He told them.

They could wait however, at the moment Delta was more keen on finding out what happened to Meltzer.

A smoking revolver, and an audio diary were all Delta found.

And as he did with every diary he found, Delta played it.

"_I found her…. Found Cindy, by this… rusted carousel. But she was just standing there, staring, waiting for the music. She doesn't even recognize me… what have they done to her? Listen to her…"_

"_The man on the moon is a girl Mr. Bubbles!"_ The little girl said.

The voice of Mark Meltzer returned. _"…Uh… Listen, if anyone hears this, I have to know how to cure her. I-"_

"_SCRREEECH!"_

"_No! Get back! She's my little girl!"_

_BANG!_

"_SCREECH!"_

Delta sighed when the recording ended.

Mark Meltzer was most likely dead now. Few ever survive meeting a big sister, and those who do only have luck to thank. Meltzer had survived an encounter with one before, but only because he was lucky enough to escape. This time he couldn't and wouldn't flee from his attacker.

After a short moment of silence for the father from the surface, Delta returned to his quest to find his own daughter.

'_And on that subject, where did Elsa go?' _Delta wondered, suddenly realizing his daughter had not been with him while he listened to the diary.

A quick, warbled screech revealed her location to him. She was near a door, pointing at a Gatherer's Garden with her needle arm and ushering him to come over with her free hand.

Since they were in such a hurry in Siren's Alley, Delta didn't have much time to spend the large amount ADAM he gathered on new plasmids and tonics. He went up to use it, but Elsa stopped him. She then took off her ADAM bottle again and gave it to Delta.

It was full of the glowing red liquid.

Delta realized that while he was listening to the tape recorder, Elsa must have past the time harvesting one of the corpses in the room.

Delta guessed that Sinclair's explanation in Siren Alley for Delta's adopting and rescuing of the little sisters spurred Elsa to help find ADAM for him too.

'_You are such a good girl Elsa.' _Delta thought with a smile.

He injected himself with the substance before giving the bottle back to Elsa and going up to the Garden. Delta purchased a few upgrades for his current plasmids, along with several gene tonics that were bound to come in handy.

With that out of the way, Delta and Elsa resumed their trek through the drained park.

They were walking through a clear glass tunnel after dealing with three splicers, when Sofia Lamb contacted them over the radio.

And she was _not_ happy…

"_Dionysus Park was my home… an experiment in social unity, cut short by human folly. You dishonor its memory with every step." _She stated, with barest trace of anger lacing her words.

_THUD!_

Delta turned to see Elsa had stomped her boot on the floor in a very dramatic fashion before twisting it back and forth like she was squishing a cockroach.

Delta found himself smiling at Elsa's act of spite against Lamb.

Stanley Poole's voice entered their helmets soon after Lamb's.

"_Now that—see, Lamb knows you're here, but I'm incognito. Thing is, since you've drained out the Park, the little sisters are already startin' to uhhh nose around, looking for ADAM. And uh, I can't have that."_

The transmission ended just as Delta threw a massive fireball at a pair of splicers trying to unlock a safe. And next to that safe was another Power to the People station.

Delta was torn between the reflector plate for the drill, and the double revolver for the shotgun. After a minute or so of debating with himself, Delta decided he would benefit more from four extra shots with the shotgun, then from having the reflector plate. With his decision made, he placed the weapon in the machine and let it do its work.

To pass the time, Delta hacked the safe, and after a few misfires, he got it open and the upgrade was finished.

After exiting another tunnel Delta saw another of the loot filled wagons Eleanor's sisters left for him. And inside was a weapon that would prove very effective at clearing rooms.

"_Take this father, and hurry. Mother can't hear this but she's- she's looking right at me. And her face…"_

The ominous ending to Eleanor's message concerned Delta greatly.

'_Does she know Eleanor's helping us?' _Delta wondered.

Delta shook his head, he had no time to ponder _ifs _and _maybes_.

He picked up the surprisingly light missile launcher and gave it a close look before walking over to the door leading into the train station.

The door opened to two splicers working on a malfunctioning turret. They were preoccupied, and didn't notice the two in the doorway.

'_Better time than any to test this.'_ Delta decided.

He fired the launcher at them and was rewarded with the sight of two splicers (plus one turret) being blown into tiny bits.

Elsa made a sound similar to a whistle at the launcher's display of carnage.

Delta switched the weapon out for his machine gun before making his way to the window of the security booth to meet Stanley Poole.

He was what Delta expected him to look like: Big ears, gaunt face, big nose, beady little eyes and brown hair parted to the side. He was thin and lanky and his posture didn't speak of confidence. He was leaning forward slightly and wouldn't stop rubbing his hands.

He started talking.

"_Okay, so dead men tell no tales, right? Wrong. See, with ADAM involved, every stiff's got a story—and Lamb knows how to read it. If that stuff makes it back to her, I'm an obituary. So I want you two to take the story of Dionysus Park… and bury it. Get rid of the little sisters for me-" _Elsa hissed a warning at Poole. _"Y-your way. Do that, and I'll unlock the station here. Scout's honor."_

Delta didn't trust this man. And it seemed Elsa and Sinclair don't trust him either.

"_Well I'd say "he's hidin' somethin'"—but he sort o' took the fun outta that one. He's locked in the security booth however—so we'll have to play along. Find those sisters." _Sinclair told him over the radio.

Delta sighed.

'_We just can't catch a break, can we?'_ Delta thought rhetorically.

And with that, the two went back into the Park.

* * *

_(Elsa's POV)_

Elsa didn't like this Stanley Poole.

How dare he order papa and her to deal with her sisters like they were some kind of nuisance.

Regardless, they needed to leave, and Stanley had the key.

They reentered the park through the main entrance and began the search.

Splicers were around every corner of the Park. It surprised Elsa how quickly they all got here, considering it was only drained about thirty minutes ago. Also the fact that the security cameras and turrets weren't waterlogged after ten years of being underwater.

And the Park itself felt like a maze. There were so many twists and turns in it that Elsa wasn't sure how much time it would take for them to find the little sisters.

And on that note, Elsa was very curious about what Stanley was trying to hide from Lamb.

When she took the ADAM from the corpse near the merry-go-'round, a memory entered her mind.

Stanley was in it. He appeared to be partying, two women were flanking him as he… ran his face across the chest of one of them.

The memory ended fast and Elsa was thankful, she did not want to watch the rest of that disgusting memory play out. But despite herself, Elsa couldn't help but be curious…

What was he trying to hide?

As Elsa thought it over, the two entered another room. In the center of the room was a large statue of some kind of creature, and next to it, a little sister and her protector.

"_There she is… get her! Hope that bodyguard ain't one of your long-losts."_ Stanley ordered over the radio.

Her papa pulled out his machine gun and covered his left hand in frost, but Elsa beat him to it. She jumped on top of the big daddy and froze him. Then, she jumped down in front of him and stabbed the protector in the face through one of many the glass lights on his helmet.

When the ice melted, the protector slumped down onto the floor dead. Elsa grabbed the shell-shocked girl and jumped back to her waiting papa.

Upon seeing her papa, the girl immediately brightened. Her papa took the child from her arms and placed her on his shoulder.

"_Smart—see, you put her to work, and all that ADAM ends up in you! But you're sort of a silent partner, so that's tops with me." _Stanley commented.

The three of them left the room and headed over to the vent they saw on the way in. Elsa was still curious about what Stanley was hiding however. She saw the glow of an ADAM filled corpse not far from the vent. She walked over and drained it.

Images invaded her mind again…

_A little girl standing in front of Stanley…_

_Stanley holding the girl's arm as she struggled to break free…_

_Stanley electrocuting another girl who tried to save the other…_

The memories faded away…

'_What do they mean?' _Elsa thought. _'And who were those two girls?'_

"_You two OK there…? Keep your eyes on the brass ring, fellas. Find the rest of the sisters."_ Stanley told them.

Storing the confusing information away for later, Elsa returned to her papa so they could find the rest of her sisters and leave this place.

As they walked and killed their way through Lamb's park, Sofia Lamb continued to taunt and mock them at every step. Stanley contacted them again after one of these taunts with some rather shocking information.

"_Subject Delta's just a serial number, amigos. I did a lot of diggin' on you for a feature once. They used to call you Johnny Topside—found the city all on your own in a divin' bell… real shame what they did to ya."_

_That _little piece of information caused Elsa's eyes to widen in complete shock.

Her papa was from the surface?

Elsa looked at her papa with sheer wonder. She knew he was an amazing man already, but to have lived on the surface was unfathomable to her. He'd seen the sun and sky, things that to her were simple fairy tales.

But who did what to him? And why was it bad?

The sounds of battle quickly pulled Elsa out of her stupor. She turned her head forward and saw two big daddies falling into an ambush set by a pair of splicers. One big daddy fell; took down by a lucky shotgun blast through a porthole, but the other fared better and charged its ambushers.

"_Alright, there's another one. Clobber the big palooka and grab the sister!" _Stanley ordered a second time.

Elsa made to attack but her papa stopped her, putting his arm out in front of her. She looked at him and saw he was charging up his electro bolt for the right moment. The big daddy finished dealing with the splicers and waddled back to its charge.

Right through a puddle of water…

Her papa unleashed the lightning bolt at the protector just as he was about to exit the water. With the daddy stunned, and the electrified water doing serious amounts of damage, Elsa watched as her papa hefted out the launcher and fired three frag grenades at him.

The big daddy was utterly destroyed. The explosions hit his helmet directly, shattering it apart and destroying whatever was left of the man inside. The little sister ran up to the corpse of her protector and begged him to wake up.

Elsa did not like seeing them like this. It made her sad. It reminded her of the time when her papa was taken from her.

But it needed to be done. These girls were living in an illusion, and if they weren't cured they would go through the same hell Elsa did.

It was a kindness cloaked in cruelty.

Her papa walked over to the grieving girl and like the ones before her, she immediately forgot about the corpse beside her as she reached her arms out in a gesture to be picked up.

After he picked her up, Elsa and her papa made their way to the vent they saw outside the room. And once they arrived at the vent, her papa freed the child from her ignorance.

Once he was done he spaced out for a while, like he was listening to something. It worried Elsa, and she tried to snap him out of it by shaking him. After almost half a minute, her papa finally turned to her.

He looked down at Elsa for a moment before surprising her with a tight hug. She gladly returned the hug, but she was confused.

Why the sudden display of affection?

* * *

_(Delta's POV)_

It was _him_…

The reason his daughters are like this was all because of _Stanley Poole_.

Eleanor explained everything to Delta as he watched the memory.

Eleanor tried to convince Stanley to stop using Lamb's power in such a foul manner by threatening to tell on him. Instead of the desired effect, Stanley grabbed her. Delta then saw an image of a young Elsa, being electrocuted by Poole. Eleanor told him what Stanley did after that…

He sold them to the Little Sister Orphanage in Siren Alley...

_He _turned them into little sisters!

When the ADAM induced flashback finished, Delta felt a persistent tugging on his shoulder. He looked down to Elsa's blue visor looking up at him with concern.

Delta hugged her tightly to relieve her concerns, as well as to cool his own thoughts.

'_She had a life, most likely a family that loved her as much as I do.' _Delta thought to himself as he felt Elsa return the hug.

'_And _he _took any chance they had for a normal childhood away from _both_ of them!' _Delta thought angrily.

They remained there for a while, before Delta decided it was time to find the last sister. He ended the embrace and rubbed Elsa's head before continuing their game of hide-and-go-seek.

And no sooner did they leave the room did the nasally, voice of Stanley Poole enter their helmets.

"_Now, you were just a deep sea explorer with iron cojones, pal… the public gave ya the nickname. But Ryan was convinced you were a spook, so his people locked you up… erased your damn name! Goodbye Johnny Topside—hello Subject Delta!"_

Delta didn't quite understand why this man kept telling them parts of Delta's forgotten past. None of it mattered now anyway. All that mattered was finding Eleanor and leaving this forsaken place with his daughters and Sinclair.

They were just about to enter the carousel room again, when Eleanor contacted him again.

"_The girls you saved from mother want to thank you. Check the Gather's Garden."_

And sure enough, once they entered the room, there was a little girl leaving a teddy bear holding a present in front of the machine. She turned to both of them and smiled, before running off to whichever vent she came in through.

Delta opened the gift, and just like before, found it filled with loot and a large vial of ADAM.

He made several purchases before deciding they needed to keep moving.

They had only one last sister to find and there was only one place left for her to be…

Triton Theater

* * *

As they killed their way to the theater, Sinclair contacted them.

"_When all this is over, an' we're divvyin' up Rapture's bounty, you an' I will be holdin' court on a private island, son. Think of it—each world power on bended knee, holding a bouquet made o' money!"_

The thought was very appealing. But all Delta wanted was to be together with his daughters again. The money would just be a nice bonus.

They entered the cinema and walked through the water filled floor of the lobby. The sound of a little girl singing reached their ears. The pair entered the theater room to see the last little sister on the stage, singing to her guardian.

The cute performance was interrupted by an impatient Stanley.

"_There's last one… lil' tyke wants to be in pictures. Real cute. Now get rid of the muscle and deal with her."_ The journalist practically growled the last sentence at them.

Delta scowled under his helmet from the way the man spoke, but other than that he did nothing else.

Delta unleashed a charged up winter blast on the big daddy, before charging him. Chairs were sent flying as the Alpha series protector ran through them.

Delta's drill smashed hard into frozen daddy, but it was not enough to shatter him. The ice quickly melted and the attacked protector responded to Delta's assault with a heavy swipe from his drill.

The blow made Delta stagger to the side before he quickly regained his balance. The bouncer big daddy made to run him through with his now spinning drill, but with a heavy downwards swipe of his own drill, Delta made the bouncer's weapon smash into the floor of the theater instead of his chest.

As the man struggled to remove his weapon, Elsa jumped on his back and began stabbing his oxygen tank repeatedly. Compressed air immediately began spewing out of the holes, and Elsa quickly did a back-flip off the bouncer before the tank finally exploded.

The sudden change in pressure was too much for their opponent and the suited man quickly died.

Before his charge could get a chance to mourn his loss, Delta went over and picked her up and went to find another vent.

As they searched for one, the voice of Sofia Lamb entered their helmets, but Delta paid no mind to her taunts and mocks. He just wanted to be done with this place and get back to finding Eleanor. Stanley Poole had derailed them enough already with his desire to cover his tracks from Lamb.

He found a vent in the gallery entrance, and cured the girl. And once the ADAM entered his system, the final piece of evidence linking Stanley to Dionysus Park was made known to him.

Eleanor's voice accompanied the mental image of Stanley smashing the main drainage pipe to the Park.

"_With me gone father, Stanley just let mother's followers turn into animals. When word came that she was returning, he knew they would blame him. So he found a way to silence them all… and now he's trying to cover it up…"_

The memory ended, and Eleanor's telepathic voice was replaced by the voice of Dionysus Park's saboteur.

"_That's it! Now all that dirt stays underground, and Lamb'll be none the wiser! Hey, come on back. I've unlocked the train for ya! But remember, if Lamb catches ya, mum's the word."_

_SHRIEEEEEEEKKKK!_

The all too familiar sound of a big sister entered the Park, quickly followed by dozens of splicers pouring into the gallery. All bent on killing Delta and Elsa.

"_Doc Lamb's turnin' up the heat you two. Head on back to the train station and let's hit the trail!"_

_SHRIEEEEEEEKKKK!_

Delta doubted they could get to the train before the big sister got to them, and knowing their destructive capabilities the train would undoubtable be damaged in the crossfire. So they would have to hold her off here.

Because Delta did _not _want to waste more time looking for another train car.

_SHRIEEEEEEEKKKK!_

The sister entered the room as Delta and his daughter were finishing off the few remaining splicers.

She charged at Delta with a primal shriek, only for him to backhand her with his drill. The girl lands on her feet however, and quickly begins hurling debris and dead splicers at Delta.

He quickly hurls an electro bolt at her, stunning her and causing all the objects she was throwing to fall to the floor. Wasting no time, Delta pulls out his shotgun, runs up to the paralyzed big sister and fires six rounds of phosphorus shells at her face.

The shells sizzle for a few seconds before igniting the girl in flames. She starts screaming and writhing in agony as the fire heats her suit and cooks her alive. The sister's screams finally end as she falls to the ground. Her armor blackened to a crisp.

Delta takes her ADAM vial and turns to see Elsa smash the frozen head of the final splicer against a wall before they make their way to the train station.

They entered the station, and were just about to hop in the train, when Sofia Lamb's voice echoed through the station's intercom system.

"_Subject Delta, I have known for years of Stanley's betrayal here, and had forgiven him. But in compromising Eleanor now… he seals his fate. You see, it was Stanley who turned you into Ryan. He is responsible for what you have become. The security booth is open now… you may have your revenge."_

And with that enlightening information, a very panicked and terrified Stanley began talking over the radio again.

"_Sweet Jesus… Lamb knew!? A-and she just let me hang myself out to… oh god… now-now-now c'mon pal, the train's ready, just… just let me live!"_

Elsa made to go up the booth, but Delta stopped her. This was his to deal with.

This man had delayed their mission, taken _both _his daughters' childhoods, _and _he was the one who turned Delta into what he is today…

He slowly made his way into the booth, Stanley turned around to face him. His eyes were with fear and Delta could see a wet stain traveling down his pant-leg. Delta took one step forward and the sniveling man before him backed up into the controls behind him and began cowering in fear.

"_Mother's not lying father… he really did… to all three of us."_

Eleanor's confirmation threw away any last remnants of doubt Delta had about this man.

Delta slowly advanced towards the sniveling man, he could hear Stanley mumble for forgiveness. And it only served to make him more furious.

'_You want mercy, after all you've done?' _Delta once again wished he could speak, so that he could let Stanley know what he thought about him.

Delta was now right in front of Stanley, his shadow engulfed the tiny man, whose arms were raced in a futile attempt to protect his head.

Delta just glared angrily at the man before raising his drill high in the air, Stanley screamed as Delta brought the weapon down…

Right into the control panel above Stanley's head.

'_You're lucky you're not even worth the time to kill.' _Delta thought as he leaned down so his visor was right in Stanley's terror stricken face. _'Otherwise, I would have frozen and shattered you into a million little pieces. '_

Delta removed the drill and made his way out of the booth. Elsa was still waiting for him, when she saw no blood on his drill she cocked her in confusion, like she was asking if he killed him or not.

Delta shook his head to tell her he didn't and made his way to the operator car.

"_You two have had a rough trip, chief." _Sinclair suddenly announced on the radio. _"You an' the little lady can have the passenger car for this ride. Lord knows you two earned the rest."_

Delta nodded and made his way into the passenger section of the train with Elsa.

Once they were in, the doors sealed and the train began its journey to Fontaine Futuristics.

* * *

_(Elsa's POV)_

Elsa was tired.

After non-stop fighting in Siren Alley and Dionysus Park, the fatigue finally caught up with the girl.

Her muscles were aching and her eyes were fighting to stay open.

Elsa took off her cage and removed her needle, placing both on the ground before making her way to the very inviting red leather couches.

She was about to lie down when her papa took a seat on another coach. Elsa looked at him and then the coach she was about to sleep on, before making her way over to where her papa sat.

She sat down next to him and removed her helmet. With the metal sphere no longer on her head, Elsa placed her head on her papa's lap and closed her eyes.

She soon felt him running his hand across her head, like she was a cat sitting on his lap. A humming sound soon filled the car, as he sang her a lullaby the only way he knew how.

A smile formed on her face from these acts of love, and as her papa continued his soothing melody, Elsa slowly drifted into sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: Done! Thank you everyone for the support. Only a few more chapters left of the story. What shall happen next? You'll have to wait and find out.**

**Also an anonymous reviewer brought something to my attention I may have neglected to make clear. Elsa and Eleanor are bonded to Delta, but they are not bonded to each other. This is why Eleanor can only speak to Delta and not Elsa. Elsa can communicate this way too but it takes her more concentration and she can't do it for long, also every time either of them do it Delta is very vulnerable to attack and that wouldn't end well now would it?**

**Also, just to clarify, the only thing I'm using from Infinite is the tear in the prologue. And that is the only time you will see a reference to Infinite in Papa's Snowflake.**

**Also again, I will be going up to Maine for several weeks and the only wi-fi is in a library near our house up there and we also do not have an xbox up there so updates might take some more time.**

**Also again and again, I'm wondering if I should get rid of the (POV) at the beginning of view change. What do you guys think? tell me in a PM or write along with your review.**

**As always, please fav, follow and review my story, thank you!**

**DeadRich18 out!**


	10. Chapter 9: Monsters (Part I)

**I do not own BioShock or Frozen. They belong to their respective companies.**

**First off I want to say I am SOOOO sorry about the delay with this and that I've split it in two. The reason is I've started another story called **_**Savagery **_**and it took up a lot of time. Also I'm ADHD and am easily distracted. Coupled with my cousins visiting and the limited wi-fi I get, this may take some time. Again very sorry, but I hope you like it I spent a lot of time on it.**

**Talking: **"Hello" **Thinking: **_'Hello' _**Radio/Eleanor talking to Delta: **_"Hello"_

* * *

**Papa's Snowflake**

**Chapter 9: Monsters (Part I)**

**In route to Fontaine Futuristics**

_(Elsa's POV)_

_Elsa was having so much fun!_

_She was in a massive room with her family, the floor was covered in thick blankets of snow that concealed everything. The walls were snow white and covered in blue diamonds, triangles and swirls that formed into runic snowflake designs. The ceiling was a giant glass window into the ocean around them, and all manner of sea creatures could be seen swimming outside the room._

_Elsa and her papa were making a snowman, while Eleanor made snow angels nearby. When Elsa and her papa finished the snowman, he called Eleanor over with a whale-like groan. When the little girl ran up to the pair, Elsa hid behind the snowman and started talking in a silly deep voice._

"_Hi I'm Olaf!" Elsa said wiggling her creation's wooden arms. "And I like warm hugs!"_

_Eleanor gasped and began bouncing and clapping her hands excitably before running up to hug the newly named snowman._

"_I love you Olaf!" She exclaimed through a bout of giggles. Eleanor's yellow eyes locked with the blue of Elsa's as the two sisters smiled happily at one-another._

_Suddenly, they were hoisted into the air by their papa, who placed them on his shoulders and began running around the indoor winter-wonderland. The two daughters laughed and shrieked in joy as their papa ran around the room with them on his shoulders._

_After five fun filled minutes of papa riding, the two sisters jumped off their papa into a fluffy mound of snow. The two laughed in delight as they shot out of the pile, throwing handfuls of the white powder into the air._

_Then Eleanor jumped off the mound, and on to a snow pillar Elsa quickly summoned. Eleanor jumped off it and on to another and another, each one taller than the last._

"_Catch me!" She proclaimed with a big smile on her face as she jumped a fifth time._

"_Gotcha!" Elsa replied, just as the pillar formed underneath her sister._

_They continued this game until Eleanor stopped on the eighth pillar. She held her hand out to Elsa to tell her to stop before looking down at their papa._

"_Catch me daddy!" The little girl screamed as she jumped off the pillar, her arms spread out so that he could easily catch her._

_A smile on her face, Elsa watched as her papa caught the falling girl with ease before twirling her around in the air. Just as her papa finished spinning Eleanor in the air, Elsa ran up to him and started bouncing up and down as she reached her arms out in hopes that her papa would pick her up and spin her too._

_He looked down at her briefly before placing Eleanor on the ground and reaching down to pick up Elsa. But as soon as his hands wrapped around her tiny body the room suddenly began to shake violently._

_Terrified, the girls immediately embraced their papa as the glass windows of the room started to crack and water began shooting into the room. The snow covering the floor melted as water quickly began flooding the room. And before Elsa could do anything, the glass shattered, water burst into the room…_

* * *

And Elsa woke from her dream with a gasp and wide eyes.

Immediately, Elsa heard the calming call of her papa, and felt his gentle touch on her head as he did his best to soothe the panicked girl. Her papa's presence quickly calmed Elsa and the girl quickly went back to sleep. Only to be gently shook awake by her papa.

Grumbling, Elsa rose her head off his leg and glared at her papa, annoyed at him interrupting her joyful dream.

In response, he simply pointed at her helmet, needle and basket-cage then back to her.

"_We're comin' up on the ol' Fontaine building, little lady." _Sinclair told them over the radio. _"Best get yourselves ready to depart."_

Elsa, stiff from her much needed rest, removed herself from her seat on the couch and stretched. Raising her arms as high as she could, Elsa groaned in satisfaction as the soreness left her limbs and alertness returned to her mind.

With her limbs limber, Elsa went over and placed her basket-cage on her back. After making sure the basket was secure, she equipped her wrist-needle on her left arm. Then, with those two items in place, Elsa donned her helmet.

Now fully equipped, Elsa turned to see her papa checking his weapons and making sure they were in working order. No sooner did he finish did the train enter the Fontaine Futuristics station.

The doors opened, and the pair walked out of the train.

"_This is it, you two, end of the line." _Sinclair spoke over the radio. _"If I'm right, Eleanor's momma's usin' ADAM to force all of Rapture's minds and memories into the poor girl. Lamb reckons it'll make that child a saint." _Elsa growled angrily at that._ "Now, Eleanor's in a deep dark place beneath Fontaine Headquarters, and to keep you alive, chief, we need to sneak in an' find her."_

Elsa and her papa made their way out of the station and into the floor below. Elsa jumped over the low wall onto the floor, startling two splicers before picking up one of them with her telekinesis and throwing him at the second.

The splicer she threw smashed into a photograph covered wall with a splattering crack. He slid down the wall, leaving a thick streak of blood, like a snail's slime trail. The second splicer was hit by one of his companion's flailing limbs and sent stumbling to the side.

Right in front of her papa, who swatted the splicer away with a backhand from his drill, breaking his neck with a sick crack.

With that done, the two made their way into type of locker-room, with another of Eleanor's red wagons waiting for them. Curiously, this wagon only had one gift in it, a gene tonic of some type. Her papa quickly injected himself with the tonic before the two made their way down some metal stairs leading to an airlock.

_DING-DUN!_

The sudden noise startled Elsa, but before she could lock in on whatever made it her papa grabbed her shoulder. She looked up at him in response and saw he was pointing at a wall mounted screen with a little camera above it. The screen turned on to reveal the black and white portrait of a man.

Suddenly a voice entered their helmets.

"_October 9__th__, 1967. Hello (Ahem.) My name is Gilbert Alexander, and by the time you hear this, I will be clinically insane. I-I am recording these diaries in advance, as a… last-ditch effort to assist anyone I might… threaten… in dealing with me. My next message awaits you beyond the security checkpoint. The bio-scan will ensure that you're sane enough to need it."_

Once the tape was over Elsa's papa made his way into the airlock quickly followed by Elsa. Once she was in, he pulled the lever and flooded the room. When the door leading outside opened, Sinclair started talking over the radio again.

"_Hm. Gil Alexander. As I recall, he was involved in big daddy development from the beginning. Likely had something to do with you, an' your girls, son."_

'_He had something to do with me, Eleanor and papa?'_ Thought Elsa.

She couldn't remember a man named Gilbert Alexander, but Elsa had forgotten many things from her childhood. When the insanity threaten to take over, many of Elsa's memories were destroyed. She didn't even remember how to read or write. She knew what numbers and letters were, of course; but she couldn't for the life of her remember how to understand them.

If this man was from her past, Elsa couldn't remember. He was most likely just another lost page in the torn up book of her life.

They reached the airlock leading into the main building and entered it. When the water was drained, the doors opened to a strange sight. A security bot, hovering over a burnt body, electrocuting the wall.

As the two made their way out of the airlock the machine flew away, giving the duo a better view of its work.

Large, jagged words were burnt into the wall above the corpse like a warning to others. She couldn't read them, but Elsa didn't need to read to know they meant _'Don't mess with me!'_.

The two didn't linger for long, and began following the machine's path. They didn't even get past the second flight of metal stairs when an enraged sounding man started shouting.

"He's stealing office supplies, the cheeky little bugger! Company ADAM, from company stock-I saw him jab it into his arm! Search him!" The man screamed.

Elsa and her papa were now right outside the lobby of Fontaine Futuristics, and were quite surprised by what they saw.

Several splicers accompanied by the same robot that made the warning. Two of the splicers were searching a scorched body as the bot hovered over them.

"But Mister A," one of the splicers spoke up, "he spliced it already. There's none left."

The robot did not seem happy with this.

"MSITER A?" The robot questioned, "I am your employer, boy! What is my name?"

"Alex the Great." The splicer replied fearfully.

"Oh, _now_ it remembers! Too late, my friend. Too late!" The robot answers with a malicious tone.

Suddenly, the bot electrocutes the offending splicer to death with a stream of lightning. The other splicers quickly teleported away in fear as the sparks began to fly.

"Dismissed! Fired! Terminated!" The machine yelled as he continued to electrocute the splicer to a crisp.

"I hope that was instructive for the rest of you." The bot said once it was done.

Elsa was confused by this little machine. How could it speak, or shoot lightning like she could? Her thoughts were halted however, when the robot suddenly noticed them. It flew right up to them, giving Elsa a good look at it.

It had the same look as any other security bot, except the lights on it were purple and the machine gun and ammo box were missing. In their place was a screen; like the one on the wall earlier, but on this screen was a distorted, close-up image of a man's blue, bloodshot eye.

The machine began speaking again.

"Oho! Come to line your pockets with more Fontaine Ingenuity, have you?" The machine accused, "understand this, sir and madam, that I am the corporate body! Understand, sir and madam, that I am Alex the Great!" The little robot flew over to the large globe statue in the center of the lobby as he continued his rant. "A company is an organism, my friends - I can piss you right back out into the ocean with just a little squeeze…"With his monologue done, the little flying robot leaves.

Not a second later, the teleporting splicers reappeared and engaged Elsa and her papa. One began flinging fireballs from the globe the robot had just been hovering over. Elsa dodges the projectiles and throws a frost bolt at her attacker. The bolt impales the splicer chest, and the momentum of the bolt sends her flying into the upper wall of the lobby.

Elsa turned to see her papa setting the other splicers ablaze before gunning them down with his rivet gun. With the splicers dealt with, Sinclair contacted them.

"_Alex the Great?! Oh hell, that has to be Gil Alexander, same man who left that message we're followin'. He sounds mad as a March hare now."_ He stated in a worried tone.

Elsa's was simply surprised by the fact Sinclair was surprised by this. In the recording Alexander did say that he would insane when they heard it. Plus, pretty much _every-body _in Rapture is in insane. One more man who's gone off the deep end shouldn't be a surprise.

Elsa suddenly realized her papa was walking up the stairs leading up to the second floor. She for-goes the stairs, and using her enhanced strength, jumps up onto the second floor with the grace of a cat.

She landed on the second level as soon as her papa reached the top of the stairs. He went up to the locked gates and pressed a button next to them. Sparks shot out and a light shined on him as a damaged automated voice began speaking.

"Initiating bio-scan."

"I-i-i-identifying cl-cle-clearance level…"

"I-i-i-identified: Clinical Trial Subject. Cla-cla-classification: Protector. Designa-designation: Delta. St-status: De-de-deceased. ERROR. Updating status… Pl-pl-pl-please stand by…"

The light suddenly shut off, and just a second later, the familiar, psychopathic voice of Alex the Great reaches Elsa's ears.

"What's this? My secretary vouches for you!" Elsa and her papa turn around to see the customized security bot right behind them. "Delta, eh…" He focuses his attention on her papa as he continues to ramble on. "You're one of our old protectors, yes? You're a fine product, Delta! Yes fine product. Built to last." He suddenly flies away, towards a massive hole in the far wall. "Say, don't look now, but I believe one of your old colleagues wants to welcome you back to the office!"

Before Elsa could attempt to understand what he meant, a loud, angry roar filled the lobby, quickly followed by a barrage of rockets that blew the robot to smithereens. Almost immediately, the culprit ran out of the hole and jumped onto the golden globe statue in the center of the lobby.

Elsa froze in place when she saw the attacker…

He looked just like her papa.

The papa look-alike roared into the air and released a nova of flames before jumping down onto the ground with loud thud, and pointing his launcher at the pair. Still petrified, Elsa just kept staring at the big daddy with wide horrified eyes, unable to move or look away. Suddenly, she was pushed to the floor and a rocket soared right over her into the wall. She looked up to see her papa holding his own launcher and firing explosive after explosive at the berserker below.

The attacker released another nova of fire that detonated the projectiles before they could reach him. He then ran through the smoke, up the stairs and charged Elsa's papa. Her papa didn't have enough time to respond and was tackled to the floor by his doppelganger, who proceeded to head-butt him before raising his launcher high in the air in preparation to smash his helmet with it.

Elsa's mind finally re-booted itself, just as he started raising the improvised bludgeon in the air. Instinct kicked in, and Elsa threw herself at the berserker, shrieking like an animal. The force of her assault was strong enough to knock the attacker off her papa and onto the floor. Elsa wasted no time and began stabbing him repeatedly with her needle. She kept striking him over and over again, blood splattered on her armor with each stab she made.

After she felt like he was finally dead, Elsa stopped her panicked assault on his bloody, hole-riddled corpse. Her heart still pumping panic induced adrenaline into her system, she gulps down air with loud, hoarse gasps. A sudden hand on her left shoulder startles her, but she quickly relaxes when she sees it belongs to her papa.

His concerned gaze touches Elsa greatly, and she places her right hand on his own hand. The contact slows her racing heart-beat down and awareness returns to her mind as the panic birthed adrenaline fades from her mind.

"…acces-access granted." _DING!_

Elsa turned her head just in time to see the gate leading into the next room open. After taking a few more deep breaths she got off the brutalized corpse, and looked up at her papa one more time before heading into the room with him.

As soon as they enter the room, the recorded voice of Gilbert Alexander begins speaking.

"_Hello again. I… I have been exposed to a _massive _dose of substance ADAM. By the time you hear this, I will have armed this facility's defenses en masse. You, my friend, must therefore penetrate them… and… kill me. Please believe that if I could have done it myself… Ah… and on that chilly note, you may use the audio diary lying near this screen to bypass the vocal print lock ahead and enter the security office. The password is… '_Agnus Dei_'."_

No sooner after the recording ends, the locked cabinet next to the screen slides open, revealing the audio diary he spoke of. Elsa picks the device up and gives it to her papa, before the two continue towards the security office.

Only to find their path blocked by another locked gate.

Elsa watched as her papa pressed the button next to the gate and pulled out the password holding diary.

"Pl-pl-please speak pa-pa-pa-password to enter."

He presses the button on the device. "_Agnus Dei._"

"Access gr-gr-granted. Wel-we-we-welcome, Gil Alexander."

The gate opened and the angry voice of present Alexander spoke angrily through their radios.

"_I heard that! My likeness is company property, Delta, just like you are. Don't make me strip you for parts, me laddo!"_

'_Papa doesn't belong to anyone you stupid splicer!' _Elsa thought to herself as she growled with anger at his words.

The made their way into the waiting room and quickly found the locked door leading into the security office. Her papa pressed the button.

"Pl-pl-please speak pa-pa-pa-password to enter."

Suddenly, another of the custom robots flew into the room and went right up to the microphone.

"I warned you! (Ahem!)"

What happened next was both surprising… and very _annoying_.

"WHEN YOU'RE DOWN IN THE MOUTH AND LIFE'S A PAIN, WEATHERMAN SAYS HEAVY RAIN! A LITTLE BOOST IS ALL YOU NEED, AVERAGE JOE TO HERCULES. STRONGER ARM AND SHARPER BRAIN, THAT'S WHY THE FUTURE IS FONTAINE! HAHAHAHA!" He finished his song with a maniac's laugh.

"Ac-ac-access denied. Pl-pl-please speak clearly. Automatic deactivation for 60 seconds."

Elsa _really_ wished her helmet had a silence button just then. The man's singing was horrible beyond measure, and to top it all off, if they tried again he'd just start singing again, if anyone could count that noise as singing.

"_Aw, he's jammin' the voice print lock with that awful croonin'! See if you can find some way to sabotage his control of building security."_

"Delta… and whoever you are… you're dawdling. The security office is well above your pay grade. If you're so keen to help, the restrooms need a good scrub. Here's a clerk or two to help you along!"

The robot shot a bolt of lightning at the shutter doors on the opposite wall, opening them and providing Elsa and her papa with a chance to find whatever he was using to control those annoying little things.

Two splicers popped out of nowhere, guns raised to fire, only to have Elsa pounce on one of them, whilst her papa skewered him through the head with a harpoon. Elsa quickly drained the downed splicer of his ADAM before setting her sights on a big daddy and his little sister.

Wasting no time, she pounces on the goliath's back with a shriek. She grabs him by the helmet and freezes his entire body, then she brings her fist down hard on his head, shattering it. With the protector dealt with, Elsa grabs the little sister and brings her to papa.

* * *

_(Delta's POV)_

Delta was frustrated.

Elsa had just brought him a little sister to save and after he cured her at a nearby vent, Elsa found a strange relay device hooked up to a security panel. Alex the Great then called them over the radio in a vain attempt to prevent its destruction. And as soon as Delta smashed it with his drill dozens of security bots flew in and attacked the pair.

They were able to easily over-power the flying contraptions, but once the last of them was dealt with the irritating task ahead was made obvious to Delta.

He and Elsa would now have to scour the whole building to find and destroy more relays, and would also have to fight through scores of splicers, security measures and possibly more of those insane alpha series daddies.

But he couldn't stop now, not when they were so close. Delta began walking but was stopped by Elsa. His daughter was holding him by his arm and made it clear she didn't want him to move, so he didn't. She let go of his arm and raised both of her hands, she then started twirling them around and around and lifting them higher into the air. Delta suddenly noticed three mounds of snow accumulating in front of Elsa. He stared, mesmerized as the piles formed arms, legs, and heads.

After thirty seconds, three very viscous looking snowmen stood in front of Elsa. They were hunched over and easily six feet tall. In place of fingers on their thick, barrel-like hands were icy claws, in their large gaping mouths, they had sharp icicles as teeth, and instead of black coal their eyes glowed a malevolent, eerie red…

'_Wait, glowing red?'_

Before Delta could think this over more, Elsa picked up the remains of the broken relay and showed it to the snowmen, then crushed it in her hand and let the pieces fall to the fall. Then much to Delta's surprise, the snowmen _nodded _as if Elsa just gave them an order before running off in all different directions.

Delta just stared at Elsa, dumbfounded by what he just saw. Elsa just held up three fingers and slowly counted down.

3…

2…

1…

When the last finger fell the sound of roaring beasts echoed through the building, followed by gunfire and the screams of terrified dying splicers.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE THESE THINGS!?"

"THEY WON'T DIE!"

"FROSTY'S FINALLY COME FOR MEEE!"

"I KNEW THEY WERE ALIVE! HAHAHAHA I KNE-ARGH!"

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON AROUND HERE!? LIVING SNOWMEN!? YOU ARE FONTAINE EMPLOYEES YOU LOUTS! THEY ARE DEFACING FONTAINE PROPERTY, MELT THOSE OVERRATED POPSICLES ON LEGS OR YOU'RE FIRED!" The angry voice of Alex the Great screamed over the intercoms.

Suddenly, another of his robots showed up and glared at the pair with its television eye.

"YOU! It's you isn't it, Delta? You and this… this _rogue_! You're the ones control these insults to science! Well this insubordination won't stand! Severance package canceled! Benefits… benefits rescinded… I… I…"

The bot sputtered for a moment then exploded.

Delta just stood there, his mouth agape from what he just witnessed.

"_Uhhh… Chief?" _Spoke Sinclair. _"Did your little girl just summon a trio o' snowmen to go destroy those security relays and put down a ton o' splicers in the process?" _Delta simply nodded. _"Good, I'm not going crazy."_

Delta agreed, but he still couldn't believe the amount of power Elsa had. To summon a gang of brute snowmen, the idea was impossible. And yet she did it. Once again a strong feeling of pride for his daughter filled Delta, and he smiled.

'_You are just full of surprises, aren't you Elsa?'_

They made their way back to the security room, Delta pressed the button and played the recording. The system acknowledged it and opened the door, inside was another of those wall screens as well as power to the people station on the left side of the room.

Delta placed his drill inside the machine and let it do its job as they listened to the recording.

"_Hello again. I must assume by now that you're willing to help end my life. In exchange, I have prepared a friendly security escort for you. Ah, now… there's a switch in here which will allow you access to the real laboratories where… where what's left of me awaits you. Please, use it."_

A red security bot flew out of a panel and hovered over the pair. Delta quickly removed his fully upgraded drill from the station and went over to flip the switch. As soon as he did that the bot dinged and flew out the small office.

Elsa chased after with Delta not far behind. Several splicers attempted to ambush them as they followed it, only to quickly cut down by either Elsa's ice, Delta's strength or the robot's automated machine gun. It flew into another locker room with an airlock, where it hovered over the doorway, waiting patiently for them to go inside.

The pair entered and flooded the airlock before stepping out into the watery abyss. They walked for only thirty seconds before they came across a large hole leading down to another level. Delta jumped in and sank like a rock, while Elsa swam down with elegant grace. At the bottom was the corpse of another alpha series, his suit torn and flooded. They tried their best to ignore how much it resembled Delta.

They saw an Oxy-Fill station up ahead and walked over to it. As they drew closer they saw the station was right next to the airlock leading into the laboratories. Sinclair started talking again over the radio.

"_As I recall from my time doing business with the owners… that Oxy-Fill station out there's just a front for a kinda hidden passage leadin' down below. If Lamb's hidin' Eleanor from ya… that's where she'll be."_

Elsa darted passed Delta with a burst of speed and bubbles and began looking over the station frantically. She swam around and around it, before beginning to quiver with frustration and try to pry the station off the floor.

Delta went over to his struggling daughter and pulled her off the machine. He placed two hands on her shoulders and made her look up at him, he then lifted his left hand off her and pointed at the airlock, then pointed back at the station.

Elsa understood what he was saying and gave him a hard nod before swimming over to the airlock. Delta followed her in and drained the room. When the doors opened though, darkness greeted them, the two quickly turned on their helmet lights and were given a strange sight.

Dark red, sea plants were everywhere. Coating the floors, walls, even the ceiling. Some even had strange red polyps on them that squirted out of the plant. The two carefully walked through the strange archway garden and out the door leading into another darkness filled room.

_DING-DUN!_

Another screen flashed alive over a type of control station and the pre-recorded voice of the sane Alexander began playing.

"_I'm afraid the lights in here sting my eyes terribly now. Until you arrive to deal with me, they will remain off. Please, locate the breakers and flip them, and return here to restore power."_

Delta grunted at Elsa before pointing at her then the right side of the room and then pointing at himself then the left side of the room. Once more, Elsa understood what he wanted and jumped down to the lower floor and began searching for the breaker. Delta took the stairs leading to the left and searched the pillars for a breaker.

As he searched a short, warbled squawk from Elsa and the sound of fast clanking metal boots let him know she had found and flipped her breaker and was now waiting for him back at the controls.

He found his and flipped the switch.

As he made his way back the voice of Alexander was again filled their helmets.

"_Sofia and I knew that to create the first true Utopian would come at a high cost, my friend. We needed someone to be host to all that ADAM… Rapture's finest minds. A willing subject. That is to say… myself."_

Delta flipped the power on and was greeted by the sight of a giant fish tank taking up a third of the room. But it what was inside that made both Delta and Elsa, (both veterans and survivors of Rapture) to step back in horror, disgust and slight fear.

Inside the red tinted water was a giant _blob_ of moving flesh. It turned around, and gave out a short scream of pain before disappearing.

"_Whatever you may have seen inside the tank, that was indeed me. I fear the fate of Eleanor Lamb will be less… physical, but no less grotesque. This tank for deep sea life is the ideal way to… dispose of me. But first, you must retrieve enough ADAM-infused plant life to lure me out. The slugs feed on the stuff, and it's… all I seem to want now. I have left a sample her so you know what to look for."_

Delta hear what he said, but couldn't move. Horrified parental rage boiled inside Delta. Sofia was planning to do the exact same thing to Eleanor!? She would subject _his _daughter to this same twisted fate!?

'_Sofia, I swear on my life you are going to pay for subjecting my Eleanor to this torment.'_

He looked over and saw that Elsa was having similar thoughts. She quivered with pure rage, and frost and icicles were forming around her feet. Delta could tell she was using all her restraint to try and contain her emotions.

He returned his focus to the panel and saw a strange red flower sitting next to the screen. Delta put two and two together and figured it was sample he left for them and picked it.

"I see you out there, Delta, you and that little strumpet of yours. You want to be top man? You want to sit in the big chair? Well come and take it!" The echoing voice of Alex the Great taunted the pair.

Suddenly the rumbling sound of armored boots alerted Delta to incoming enemies. Two alpha series ran in from the left side of the room and began attacking. Delta made to retaliate, but his speeding bullet of a daughter beat him to the punch.

She jumped high in the air and landed hard onto of one of the daddies before shooting an enormous amount of electricity into his system. It was so powerful, it actually killed the man out-right. She quickly turned to face the remaining daddy. He roared with feral ferocity, while Elsa shrieked with pure rage.

The daddy charged, but Elsa jumped over him and shot him with a blast of liquid nitrogen, incasing him in a block of ice. She then lifted her hands above her head and conjured up a huge ice boulder, and with a mighty heave, threw it at the frozen protector, shattering him into pieces.

As Elsa stood there panting with pent up anger, Sinclair called them again.

"_Well listen you two, those override keys you've been huntin' are genetically encoded. And to get to Eleanor, you're gonna need one from _'Alex the Great' _in there. First things first – we gotta pin him down. Find those plants he mentioned and lure him out."_

Delta went down to Elsa and placed a calming hand on her shoulder. She jolted a bit but relaxed as the hand's owner moaned reassuringly. He removed his hand from her shoulder and gestured for her to follow him, she did so without hesitation.

'_Don't worry, Elsa.' _Delta thought to himself. _'We're close, very close. And soon, we'll be a whole family again, you, me and Eleanor.'_

And with that thought, father and daughter made their way into the bowels of Fontaine Futuristics' secret labs.

* * *

**Author's Note: DONE! JESUS TAP-DANCING CHRIST this was hard! I apologize once again for the delay and the cutting up into parts. It's just that I don't want to keep you guys waiting for like a month just to read one chapter. I also felt I was neglecting you for making you wait for so long! Hope you liked it!  
**

**As always, please fav, follow, and review, Thank you!**

**DeadRich18 Out!**


	11. Chapter 10: Monsters (part II)

**I do not own BioShock or Frozen. They belong to their respective companies.**

**Hey everyone! Chapter ten is ready! We are coming close to the end of this story, but it has truly only just begun. Also sorry this one's a little shorter than normal, but I worked very hard on it. Hope ya like it!**

**Also, check out my other fic if you're an **_**Inheritance Cycle**_** fan. It's called **_**Savagery**_**.**

**Talking: **"Hello" **Thinking: **_'Hello' _**Radio/Eleanor talking to Delta: **_"Hello"_

* * *

**Papa's Snowflake**

**Chapter 10: Monsters (Part II)**

**Fontaine Futuristics' Secret Lab…**

_(Elsa's POV)_

Elsa was furious.

Even after she had completely obliterated the two twisted papas, and her papa's calming gaze, the words of the sane Alexander still ringed in her ears.

Her sister, Eleanor, was being turned into a monster by Sofia Lamb in some deranged hope it would turn her into the perfect person! If she wasn't already set on killing Sofia Lamb before, she sure as hell was now.

She did her best to calm herself down. Taking deep breaths and imagining freezing and shattering Sofia Lamb over and over again until she felt her bloodlust fade.

The pair made their way down a flight of stairs leading into a room that was being encroached by the same red plants they saw at the entrance. Two splicers were poking at one of the pulsing polyps, when it suddenly shot into the air and covered them with red slime. They spontaneously started shooting each other until they both laid dead on the floor.

Elsa made a mental note _not _to get hit by one of those polyps.

They walked over the corpses as they made their way into the room. A security camera spotted them, but Elsa quickly overloaded its circuits with an electric blast, giving her papa the time he needed to hack it and bring it over to their side.

When the camera came back on, its light had gone from red to green, signaling it was now _their_ ally against the Sofia's splicer army. The camera slowly swiveled its head towards a group of approaching splicers, it honed in on them, and after several seconds of ringing, called in several security bots to deal with the troupe.

While the machines mopped up the splicers, Elsa noticed what appeared to be a viewing area. The glass window had a massive jagged hole in it, leading into the plant and sand filled room that slightly resembled a mass shower. Elsa walked in to the room, followed quickly by her papa. She looked into the room, while her papa busied himself listening to another audio diary. In the far left corner of the room Elsa saw one of the red flowers Gilbert had asked them to retrieve.

She jumped in through the broken window and quickly made her way to the flower. Elsa grabbed it, and ran back to the glass breach and jump through. No sooner did she exit the room did it fill with steam and the rage filled roars of a fallen papa.

_ThumpthumpthumpTHUMPTHUMPTHUMPTHUMP!_

The fast, heavy sound of pounding feet signaled the advance of the berserker. The steam faded away just as he jumped towards Elsa, who was still standing right in front of the shattered window. Just before the attacker could reach her however, Elsa froze him solid before sidestepping out of his way. His momentum driving him, the frozen papa flew right into the wall behind Elsa and shattered like glass.

Ignoring the shattered chunks, Elsa turned to present the flower to her papa with a smile of accomplishment hidden behind her helmet. He gently took the flower from her, placing it in one of his suit's pockets, then patted her on the head.

Elsa enjoyed the pat, but it did not last long. An explosion made Elsa whip around to see the camera had been destroyed by one of the fireball splicers. She shot a blast of frost its way, but the maniac teleported away just before it reached him. Elsa and her papa moved out of the observation area and back into the room they had originally entered, scanning it for any sign of the splicer.

"Look, Mr. Bubbles! It's big sister!" A warbled, little girl's voice proclaimed.

The pair spun around and saw a little sister waving at Elsa with a big smile on her face. The girl's papa soon came into view, he was one of the papas they had encountered in Siren Alley. He moaned his disproval to the little sister for running ahead of him, but before she could form a retort, another of the deranged papa's charged in from where the little girl's just entered from.

He rammed the protector hard, but the newer papa kept his footing. He swung out at the insane papa with a fast left punch, hitting him right across the helmet. The berserker stumbled, but quickly recovered and let loose a feral roar, accompanied by an electrical nova. But the rumbler was already out of the nova's reach; his daughter hiding behind him, terrified of the monster attacking them. The enraged papa made to charge once again, but the rumbler was faster and quickly fired a rocket right at his face.

The attacker's head was blown into a mixture of metal chunks and meaty paste. His body had been blown away several yards, into the next room. Elsa's papa wasted no time however, and as the victor was checking on his little sister, he fired a rocket harpoon right into his oxygen tank. The force of the harpoon made the papa stumble, and the constant pressure placed on him by the spear being pushed further into his tank inhibited his performance even more.

The harpoon finally exploded, along with tank and a good portion of the papa's back. Like the other, the force of the blow pushed the body several yards away from its original position.

"_Poor things… what a life." _Sinclair told them as Elsa's papa picked up the weeping child and walked over to the air vent present in the room. _"Marchin' around playin' Daddy until some splicer manages to kill off their sister… and then if the coma don't take 'em they turn maniac… nothin' nothing left to do but scream. Uh, no offense intended son. We better get you to Eleanor on the double"_

'_If Eleanor or I die papa would become like _them_!?'_

Elsa was horrified by this new information. She and her sister essentially the only things keeping him alive, without them he would either slip into a coma and die or become an enraged monster. But this brought another revelation to Elsa's mind; her papa was the only one with _two _daughters instead of one. It made her wonder: if either she or Eleanor died, would papa still be able to function? Would he still be in control of his emotions and thoughts?

Elsa shook her head side to side in hopes of expelling these gruesome thoughts.

Of course papa would be alright! He has two daughters that won't let anything happen to him. Elsa protected him in battle, while Eleanor provided useful plasmids and ADAM for him to use. And there was no way he would let either of them get hurt, even if he had to cross half of Rapture.

After he cured the little sister, she gave him a small curtsy before climbing up into the vent. After the child disappeared into the golden tunnel, Elsa's papa walked down the flight of stairs the other protectors had entered the room from with Elsa right behind him.

The stairs led down into a room with two floors; the upper level where they were and a partially flooded lower section. On the right side of the lower section was a closed door, and ahead of that was hallway leading further into the facility.

There were a few splicers on the lower floor, scrounging over the corpse of a dead papa, but Elsa and her papa quickly dispatched them before making their way down a flight of metal stairs. Elsa could sense the ADAM inside the dead protector's body, and went over to harvest it. She was almost next to the corpse when a small light shown on her from behind. She turned around and narrowly dodged a fast moving rocket, shot from a turret hidden underneath the second floor.

Before it could fire again, Elsa zapped it with a quick bolt of lightning, then picked up a large chunk of rubble with her telekinesis and sent it speeding towards the machine. The impact resulted in a quick explosion that Elsa didn't pay attention to, instead focusing back on the ADAM filled corpse on the floor behind her. After draining the body of its rather large amount of ADAM, Elsa injected the red liquid into her papa, who thanked her with a grateful nod.

They made their way into the hallway and saw another of the rumbler papas protecting his little sister from a trio of splicers. They peppered him with bullets, but most only bounced off his thick suit. The rocket papa shot one his missiles at a splicer before throwing a small turret down on the ground. The little machine filled the other two splicers with lead, then blew up in a tiny explosion.

The papa then leans down to pet his little sister's dirty blonde hair to comfort the scared girl.

It hurt Elsa to break this lovely image, but the girl had to be saved.

She ran towards the protector and jumped when she was several feet away. Elsa landed right on his shoulders and raised her needle high, but the rumbler reacted faster than Elsa anticipated and shook her off his back. He made to stomp her head in, but Elsa quickly rolled to the right and dodged the heavy boot. The rumbler roared angrily at her, and lifted his boot again, before a hail of .50 caliber bullets started pelting his side.

Blinded by rage, the rumbler turns away from Elsa to direct his attention to her papa. Taking her chance, Elsa jumps up and away from the protector, before sending a bolt of high voltage electricity its way. He convulsed as the blue energy moved through his body, preventing him from moving. Elsa wastes no time and summons a large ball of ice before hurling it at the rumbler.

The ice hits him with the force of a charging bouncer and sends him crashing hard into the wall. He slowly falls to his knees before falling face first into the floor with a pained moan.

Elsa watches as little sister runs over to the dead body and begs him to get up. But as soon as the girl notices her papa she completely forgets the dead man who died to protect her. As he picks up the blond girl, Elsa notices something on the rumbler's suit, an audio diary. She picks it up and hands it to her papa who quickly starts the recording.

The hated voice of Sofia Lamb was the first thing Elsa heard.

"_Ask yourself, Mr. Meltzer… is it better to summarily executed as an outside caught within these grounds, or to be united not just with your daughter Cindy, but with the Rapture Family as well? The choice is yours… I urge you to accept the protector program. You will live by her side, and remember nothing beyond your love for her."_

A man's forced and bitter laugh exited the machine after she finished giving her ultimatum

"… _I wasn't the first to find Rapture, you crazy BITCH. And I won't be the last. You do… whatever you want to me… as long as I'm with Cindy… I'm… I'm a happy man."_

Elsa was stunned. This protector was the sister's _real_ papa! And they had just killed him! She looked towards her papa only to see him shaking and huffing like an angry bouncer.

* * *

_(Delta's POV)_

Sofia had done it again.

She had destroyed another father who desperately wanted to be with his daughter. Mark Meltzer only wanted to have his daughter Cindy back, but Sofia had different ideas.

She had twisted this admirable man into a mindless thrall, forever chained to the _Rapture Family_, without any semblance of freewill.

'_All this man wanted was to rescue his daughter, and you punished him for it like it's a crime.' _He thought bitterly.

Delta started shaking with barely contained rage, and huffing like an angry beast. He had wanted to meet Meltzer, join forces and save each other's daughters from this underwater hell. But now, the man whose only wish was to be with his daughter was lying dead on the floor; his daughter riding on Delta's shoulder.

A soft hand on his arm made him swivel his head abruptly to the left. Startled by the speed, Elsa flinch back before placing her hand on his arm again and gazing into his helmet. Delta could feel her concern for him, the love and admiration she reserved only for him.

A soft blue haze of snowflakes covered his eyes.

"_It's alright papa. He will be avenged." _Elsa's mental voice echoed briefly in his mind before the snowflakes faded and sight returned to his eyes.

Elsa was right. He shouldn't be here mourning this brave man, he should be avenging him! He should be impaling Sofia Lamb on his drill not just for him, but for all the families whose children she has taken.

But before he did any of that, he would save Cindy Meltzer. Delta walked over to another of the golden vents the children used and gently lifted her from his shoulders. She smiled warmly as he placed his large hand on her small head. Light flooded his vision as he removed the slug from her stomach and all the ADAM it held.

Cindy curtsied in gratitude then scurried into the vent.

"_Alright, you know the routine, chief. Big sis outta be on her way right now. Get ready." _Sinclair warned him.

But neither Delta nor Elsa heard the shrieking cry of one of Rapture's feared banshees. Silence was all they heard. The pair waited for a full minute for any sort of indicator of the sister's arrival, but none came.

"_Huh… no big sis. I'm not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, but this seems fishy. Stay your toes you two."_

Maybe they had killed all of them already or none were present here. Either way, Sinclair was right, they would need to be careful in case a big sister dies show up. But Delta couldn't afford to stand around forever, waiting for an attacker. He needed to find those flowers. A double door lay at the end of the hall, red leaves growing all around it, Delta opened it and walked in, Elsa right behind him. Inside were two operating tables, covered by the red plants and on the right table, a red flower stood tall and proud.

Images flashed through Delta's head.

_Two little girls lying down on each table, quickly falling into sleep. Then waking up and embracing Delta as he walked in._

"_This is where they bonded us to you, father… playing God… you were the only good thing that Rapture ever gave me…"_

The memories faded, and Delta went up to pluck the flower. After he took it, he noticed an audio diary on the opposite table. Curious, he picked it up and played it.

"_*Sigh*… It didn't work. I was sure I was on to something revolutionary for the protector program, but I was wrong. The behavior exhibited in Elsa and Eleanor was a complete fluke; we still don't know why they react to each other the way they do but… When we tried to duplicate the two sister procedure, the little sisters kept going in different directions, making it impossible for the protector to follow both. We actually ended up losing _more_ little sisters. And we can't study Elsa and Eleanor either, their protector was killed three days ago and the girls disappeared, most likely dead. *Sigh*… we'll have to go back to designing better protector models for now… I just wish I knew why it worked with them and not the others."_

The man's voice was unfamiliar to Delta, but the information was interesting. Before Delta could ponder on what the man meant the voice of Sofia Lamb entered his radio.

"_She was not meant to have a father, Delta. She was to be an heir to my life's work. And this is where they changed her, bonding her to you. The child she was… died in this room."_

That was the second time Sofia had contacted him and he was getting sick of it. Not because it was annoying, (which it was), but because she kept making it obvious she had no idea why even though Delta had Elsa with him, he persisted on rescuing Eleanor. Sofia Lamb had no clue why a father will go through hell and back for his daughters.

She had no understanding of _real_ parental love.

She viewed everything and everyone as biased and broken, and that she would save them all at the cost of Eleanor.

For such an intelligent woman, Sofia was extremely ignorant and close minded, despite her constant preaching of family and unity over the loud-speakers.

The pair walked out of the room and took a left towards a hallway opposite to the one they entered through. Six splicers jumped them, but Delta stunned them all with a spray of lightning, allowing Elsa to summon a dozen frozen stalagmites to impale them upon. To the left of the second hallway was a flight of stairs, leading down. To the right, a long corridor leading to an empty wall.

They went left, down the stairs, and saw a shutter door slammed shut. Delta knew they wouldn't be able to get past it so they went back up and to the right.

They found a broken grating leading into what looked like a prison cell. Delta decided to check the way back of the hallway first before exploring the room below, but Elsa thought differently. She jumped down into the room with a soft thud, a splicer opened the cell door, only to have a giant needle pierce his eye. The splicer slumped down at Elsa's feet, she looked up at Delta before pointing to herself then the doorway.

Delta understood what she meant and gave her a nod of approval, and Elsa dashed out of the room.

Delta went all the way over to the end of the hall and found a window with a large hole in it, but Delta was more focused on what lay behind the window then the piece of glass itself. A door control panel and a Power to the People station were behind the window. Delta could already tell that this was the room behind the locked door in the room that had the hidden turret.

He pulled out his hack device and fired a dart at the control panel and after a few moments, the device dinged and the door opened.

"_Our little lady just got the last flower, sport, time to feed the fish. Head on back to Alexander's tank and put those plants in." _Sinclair informed him.

Sure enough, when Delta turned around he saw his daughter run up the stairs at the opposite end of the hallway with ADAM plant in hand. She spotted him and raised her prize high, waving it back and forth as she emitted little _skrees_ as if to say, "I got it! I got it!"

Delta smiled at her enthusiasm, and walked over to her. Several splicers appeared from Elsa's right, but she swatted them away like flies as she patiently waited for her father to reach her.

Delta reached Elsa and took the flower from her with a grateful nod before motioning her to follow him back to the marine tank.

"_Poor Gilbert. It was his will to die, Delta, to serve the majority by protecting them from his lunacy. Your entire journey here is based on your refusal to do the same. Will you grant his request knowing that he served the Family?" _Sofia finished her little monologue with an actually valid question.

What should Delta do with Gilbert Alexander?

The man was insane, dangerous and outright annoying, more so than the usual splicer. But he had prepared for his descent into madness, leaving audio diaries for whomever were brave or stupid enough to come here. He wanted to die, but couldn't do the deed himself. He knew he would become a danger to all around him. Delta respected the man for wanting to save others at the cost of his own life.

On the hand, he was a member of the Family, willingly followed Sofia Lamb and _allowed _himself to be changed into this… thing he is now. The _people_ he wished to spare from his psychotic wrath were barely people anymore, ADAM crazed addicts who would do anything for a drop of the gene-bending substance.

Should Delta kill this man and grant his wish? Or, let him live, and allow him to continue his maniac ways?

The choices that were presented to him before were easy: Grace misunderstood what Delta's role with Eleanor was, while Stanley just wasn't worth the effort.

Deciding Gilbert's fate, however, was proving to be a challenge for the alpha series.

The pair reached the room with the long dead big daddy prototype on the floor and the once locked door leading towards an upgrade station. Delta went inside and placed his shotgun in the machine. The upgrade was shorter than the others, mainly because this upgrade didn't _add_ a new part, it _removed_ an old part.

The machine dinged and Delta removed his freshly sawed off shotgun from the now expired station, and walked back to the tank area.

The eerie red glow of the deep sea tank cast everything in a crimson hue including Delta and his daughter. Elsa's blue armor looked almost purple in the light, and Delta's brown suit looked brick red, while his armor appeared orange instead of copper.

Delta noticed a little alcove under where the control panel was, and saw a Gatherer's Garden and a little sister leaving a present for him. He expected Eleanor to contact him about how the girls were thanking him, but no such message came. This worried Delta a great deal, but he knew Eleanor was a strong girl just like her sister.

He took the loot and massive amount of ADAM from the teddy bear, then walked back up to the control panel with Elsa in tow.

He placed the plants inside the machine, and watched as the plants were inserted into the tank, floating down like fish food flakes in a goldfish bowl. The obnoxious voice of Alex the Great blared over the loudspeakers.

"NOTICE TO ALL EMPLOYEES! Subject Delta has brought his daughter to the office, on the silly notion that today was bring your daughter to work day! Sadly, this not so and he and his daughter must now be… dismissed! Escort them from the premises!"

Splicers poured into the room by the dozens, running in from doors or teleporting in with plasmids. The roars of the defected alpha series daddies also filled the room as they charged through the splicer soldiers. Delta equipped his launcher and fired three frag grenades in a mass of splicers, while Elsa dove into another group of splicers with a primal shriek, hands crackling with electric energy.

"No… I don't want it… I shall resist!" The plants were working, Alex the Great's will was giving in to the allure of the ADAM flowers.

Delta swapped out his launcher for his trusty drill, and charged at one of the alpha series, running over any splicer in his way. The drill penetrated the old protector's helmet with a smash, then swirled what was left of his face into mush as the weapon spun around inside his head. Delta removes the drill from the body as it gives in to its own weight and slumps to the floor, a splicer hits him over the shoulder with a shotgun, accidently triggering a nova of electricity to burst from Delta's body and paralyze everyone within two-and-a-half meters from him.

He swaps out his drill for his shotgun, and quickly blasts the stunned splicers away. A Houdini splicer teleports a ball's throw away from Delta and begins chucking fire balls at him. Thinking fast, Delta freezes the splicer in a block of ice, then picks up the launcher of the dead daddy with his telekinesis and sends it speeding towards the frozen attacker, shattering her into a million ice-cubes.

Delta hears a screaming splicer running at him from behind, he turns, and caves its disfigured face in with a strong punch.

The upper half of a splicer suddenly flies over Delta's head and he turns to see Elsa hard at work butchering those unlucky enough to attack her.

In the eerie red glow of the tank, Elsa was a purple blur, killing splicers left and right. She moved with such swift grace Delta had a hard time keeping up with her. She would freeze one splicer while stabbing another, then throw the frozen one at a pair she electrocuted, ending them in a shower of ice chunks.

Another raging alpha series brought Delta back from his observations and into the bloody fight of life or death.

The fighting continued for about three minutes before the splicers and raging big daddies finally stopped coming. Both Delta and Elsa were drenched in blood, the eerie light painted it near black on their bodies as they went back to the control panel; Elsa jumped up whilst Delta climbed the stairs.

"How _dare_ you try to… buy me out with this… this bribe… this… pittance, this…sublime… God damn you, Delta…"

The fleshy blob known as Alex the Great shoots up into the tank like an octopus as he tries to feed on the flowers.

"_Ha ha! Perfect, you two, you've reeled him in – now use that console there to take a gene sample. It should print up a genetic key automatically!" _Sinclair informed them.

Seeing the button on the console, Delta presses it. A robotic arm inside the tank extends towards a now giggling Alex, (high on the ADAM plants) and abruptly jabs what looks like a syringe into what Delta _thinks_ is his side.

His giggles erupt into full-blown laughter, as his body jiggles and thrashes as the needle cuts into his flesh. After about five seconds of piercing his flesh, the syringe removes itself from his body, letting a cloud of blood to form inside the tank. And just as Sinclair said, a genetic key suddenly pops up out of the control panel, which Delta quickly swipes.

"_You got the key to Lamb's hideout, sport – Eleanor's down there! Now head on back to the Oxy-Fill station and use it." _Sinclair excitedly exclaims.

Delta is about to do just that when suddenly the screen turns on again and Gilbert Alexander's voice begins to play.

"_It is done. The sample disposal button on the panel in front of you will administer a massive jolt of electricity to the tank, more than enough to kill me. Whatever I may say to dissuade you, don not listen. Then man whose voice you hear now is long gone. As my mind fades, I find my thoughts to the suffering that Eleanor will be made to endure, and I am overcome with pity. But I can only offer my feeble prayers. Perhaps after my death, you can do more. Now please… I ask that you grant me peace. Goodbye, my friend, and thank you."_

"You… you don't have to kill me, Delta…" Alex commented with a nervous laugh. "I'm SORRY! Pleaase… I will go outside… I will _live_ outside!"

For the first time since Alex the Great introduced himself to Delta and Elsa, he actually said something true and intelligent.

Truly, Delta had no reason to kill him, other than fulfilling the once sane doctor's wishes to die to protect others from himself. However, the only people left were Sofia Lamb's Family splicers, who were just as mad as he was.

But what really stilled Delta's hand in executing this once-man was that he was completely defenseless, even more so than Grace Holloway and Stanley Poole. He could not run, hide or fight back, and all Delta had to do was press a button that would end his life quickly but painfully.

Delta decided against it.

Delta was many things: a man, a father, a survivor, and a killer. But he was not a _murderer_. He would not stoop to a splicer's level and kill a man who could nothing but beg to defend himself. Besides, they had wasted enough time here already.

He turned from the console and left for the exit outside, Elsa following close behind. They entered the airlock and let the room flood, then stepped outside. They made their way over to the fake oxy-fill and Delta was just about to insert the key, when a giant shadow passed over them.

Delta looked up and was shocked to see Alex the Great, (true to his word), swimming away from the building and out towards the open sea.

A majestic sight, were it not for the fact he appeared even _more _hideous when moving than he did sitting like an overgrown embryo.

Delta turned his attention away from the man/fish/newt/thing and back towards the oxygen station. He placed the key inside the slot and almost immediately, the ground shook. Elsa swam over to him, as the rock wall behind the station opened up to reveal a hidden elevator leading down into Lamb's secret base.

When the pair entered the small elevator, Delta pressed the down button, and they descended down into Rapture's literal underbelly…

And to Eleanor…

'_We are coming for you, Eleanor. Your mother won't be able to stop us from saving you.'_ These were Delta's only thoughts as the elevator took him and Elsa down.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry Again for the long wait, it's just I've been writing another story and I'm in summer school right now.**

**However, there is an important question I have to ask you all.**

**If… IF…. I decide to send Elsa back to Arendelle, should I write it in this story or in a sequel story and have this one end with a cliff hanger epilogue? PLEASE give me your opinion on this matter in your comments it's been driving me nuts.**

**As always, fav, follow and review, Thank you!**

**DeadRich18 Out!**


End file.
